Ciudad del caos
by utopico
Summary: Astrid Hofferson fue promovida como cazadora de dragones a la ciudad de Berk, donde se verá superada por situaciones que sobrepasan sus habilidades, y todo comenzara con un corazón dividido por el amor a su trabajo y el chico de soporte técnico que su personalidad sobresalta en una ciudad donde el caos predomina
1. La ciudad del caos

Bueno, esta es la nueva idea que tenía pensado para un ifc, espero que les agrade, y no, esto no significa que deje de lado mis otros fics, solo que ya lo tenía escrito, y como tarde un poco en subir el otro de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, entonces se los regalo, pero no pregunten cuando será la actualización por qué no lo sé, ahora tendré que ponerme con el capítulo once del USS Chimuelo, para que no me digan que los dejo muy intrigado jajajaja, apenas pueda hare el avance para ese fic también.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

La ciudad del caos.

][

Se podía ver una imponente ciudad iluminada por las farolas de la calle, imponente con sus edificios altos en la zona céntrica, las calles principales concurridas con autos particulares y taxis, deteniéndose y avanzando según las indicaciones de los semáforos, personas saliendo de los supermercados de veinticuatro horas con sus compras en mano y charlando amenamente, pero ese no era el único movimiento en esa ciudad, ya que en uno de las calles más tranquilas de la zona céntrica se podía ver como un chico corría como si no hubiera un mañana, mirando constantemente detrás suyo buscando con la mirada algo, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

El chico debía estar rondando entre veinte a veinticinco años, su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño se movía de un lado al otro obstruyendo la vista de vez en cuando de sus ojos azules como el mar, lo que le hizo trastabillar más de una vez con sus propios pies que se chocaban entre sí por la torpeza de usar sus botas de cuero negras, sumándole al echo que llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules oscuros, los cuales impedían gran parte de la movilidad de sus piernas, pero eso no le impedía seguir corriendo, aunque su chaqueta marrón le deba cierta libertad en su parte superior del cuerpo y lo protegía del frio del ambiente, igual que su bufanda azul, ya que la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo no le servía de mucho contra el temporal.

El chico doblo en la siguiente esquina que apareció en su vista, metiéndose en un callejón entre dos grandes edificios, el cual no resultaba tener ninguna salida, solo había tres paredes muy altas, una sola luz y algunos contenedores de basura, la falta de salida fue algo que lo hizo alterarse mucho, volteo de nuevo a la entrada del callejón, pero con lo que se topo fue con un hombre con una gran tapado negro el cual cubría todo su cuerpo y guantes también negros en sus manos, el castaño abrió muchísimo los ojos al verlo.

\- Al fin te encontré escurridiza lagartija.

El chico saco de entre su ropa un cuchillo, y con el apuntaba al hombre con tapado, se podía ver claramente como le temblaban las manos, algo que pareció molestar mucho al hombre del tapado, el cual comenzó a acercarse un par de pasos al chico, quien retrocedía por cada paso que daba el otro, una vez que se encontró dentro del callejón, ya casi en la mitad entre la pared final y la calle, se volvió a escuchar la voz fría de ese hombre bien fornido.

\- Deja de actuar Nº 234, sabemos lo peligroso que eres.

Y como si esa oración fuese el de tonante de un juego macabro, de la nada aparecieron otras cuatro personas más en la entrada de la calle, dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos vestían el mismo tipo de tapado negro y guantes, y se acercaron sin medir palabra, ocupando todo el ancho del pequeño callejón, centrando su vista en el castaño de ojos azules, el cual no miraba a ninguno de ellos, sino que parecía estar más centrado en otra cosa en vez de sus atacantes, su posición había pasado a una más relajada, y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y dejarla sobre un contenedor de basura junto al cuchillo.

\- Está bien, veo que están bien informados, aunque no quiero arruinar mi chaqueta.

\- prepárense.

Todos los que tenían los tapados se los quitaron mostrando un tipo de armadura electrónica, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo, estas al estar descubiertas se iluminaron en las zonas articuladas del cuerpo, cada uno tenía un color distinto, se podía distinguir que eran de un material mucho más resistente que el acero, relucientes, con muchos dibujos en todas partes que se podían ver, dibujos que parecían estar tallados en la mismísima armadura. Como por arte de magia, de la parte trasera de la armadura en la altura de los hombros salió una especie de caño que se extendida a la cabeza cubriéndola como si de un casco se tratase, apareciendo una visera frente a sus ojos iluminandose del mismo color que del traje de cada uno y fijandose unos círculos de colores que aparecían en ese vidrio en el chico que estaba parado del otro lado.

Con un movimiento rápido algunas de las partes de las armaduras se desprendieron, mostrando que los dibujos en realidad eran armas que estaba todas encastadas unas con otras formando la armadura, todo apuntaba que el metal que usaban podía modificarse a voluntad, ya que las zonas de dónde sacaron sus armas fueron cubriéndose con el resto de la armadura. Algunos habían sacado hachas, otros espadas, incluso había algunos que usaban lo que parecían boleadoras y látigos, todos estaban listo para la batalla.

Se podía notar un cambio en el ambiente del callejón, la piel del chico comenzaba a aclararse cada vez más, incluso en su rostro la piel fue de a poco sustituyéndose por escamas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y contrajo en una pequeña línea vertical y mostrando una gran sonrisa donde sus dientes parecían haberse multiplicado por diez, su cabello parecía irse uniendo unos con otros formándole una pequeña corona de espinas color blanca que sus puntas terminaban en la misma tonalidad que sus ojos, su camiseta blanca parecía pegarse más al cuerpo por la opresión que se generaba en su espalda, al rasgarse y caer al piso me permitió la salida de sus alas igual de blancas que todo su cuerpo, su voz ahora sonaba mucho más profunda i tenebrosa.

\- Ya es hora de jugar.

\- Un mutatio no podrá con nosotros, si de verdad quieres salir de esta es mejor que te transformes del todo, Nº 234- el primero que había llegado al callejón, que llevaba un traje con luz azul oscura, fue el que hablo.

\- ¿Quien dijo que yo quería salir de esta? Realmente creí que los cazadores eran más inteligentes que esto.

Se podía ver la cara de desconcierto de los cinco cazadores, la cual fue suplantada por horror al ver bajar de las paredes a pesadillas monstruosas, cremallerus espantosus, y nadders mortales, los cuales no le dieron tiempo a reaccionar a los personas, porque se lanzaron sobre ellos en un segundo.

\- Busquen lo que sea que pueda interesarnos, luego, ya saben qué hacer con ellos- soltó una pequeña risa el chico que ya había vuelto a la normalidad y se colocaba de nuevo su chaqueta- nunca imagine que fuese tan fácil tenderles emboscadas señores cazadores.

][-][

Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, ella tenía una trenza espiga o cola de pez tirada hacia al lado derecho de color negro, unos llamativos ojos verdes lima y piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba puesta un pulóver de mangas largas color verde musgo opacado y una chaqueta sin mangas color café oscuro ya que el clima estaba siendo muy frio ese día, además, llevaba unos pantalones color café claro sujetos con un cinturón negro, unas botas cafés y también tiene unas muñequeras café.

El tumulto del día era el típico de un día de semana, más precisamente el de un lunes, por la cantidad de gente corriendo a los bancos por la falta de dinero en el fin de semana, o las madres que llevan a sus hijos a clases, adolecentes que van a la universidad, incluso los adultos que van a trabajar, los automóviles que circulan como manadas de un lado al otro, algún que otro vendedor ambulante, o algún dormido que recién vuelve a su casa después de un trabajo nocturno.

Realmente Berk era realmente una ciudad muy tranquila de día, incluso podría decirse normal, aunque tenían sus cosas, se encontraba a doce días de "calvario" y algunos grados al sur de "muere de frio", está ubicado justo en el meridiano de la tristeza, los habitantes, descriptos en una palabra, tenaces, habitando ese lugar alejado de la mano de dios por más de un milenio, tiene pesca, caza, tecnología, incluso materiales nunca antes vistos por el hombre en la rama de la joyería, además de una encantadora vista del atardecer, ventaja de vivir en una isla según el parecer de la pelinegra, pero como todo, siempre debe haber un problema, en ese caso eran una gran peste que afloraba en todo el planeta, pero según se cree, en Berk esta lo peor de lo peor, o por lo menos eso decían los diarios, los duae animae.

Ese nombre se les dio a los transformados en el siglo XV, por lo que se puede deducir que está en latín ese nombre, aunque aún se usaba por muchas personas, pero ahora era más común escuchar que en esos tiempos se los decía "dos almas", porque según las investigaciones que se habían logrado hacer con "esas aberraciones de la naturaleza" decían que tenían dos conciencias, algo muy extraño y que le agrego más miedo hacia los duae animae, como si el hecho de poder convertirse en dragones no fuera ya suficiente para asustar.

Los problemas con los dragones siempre existieron, pueblos enteros asediados por esas creaturas creadas por el mismísimo mal, en el principio de los tiempos, luego apareció el primer transformado, su nombre nunca se conoció, pero lo que hizo fue de conocimiento público, y de hecho se enseñaba de eso en la primara, ya que el primer duae animae hizo uso de su mutatio, nombre que se le dio a la media trasformación, en la plaza más concurrida de Funcia generando un gran disturbio y destrucción. Con el paso de tiempo se fue descubriendo más cosas con respecto a los duae animae, naciendo un resentimiento y odio hacia ellos, interminables conflictos se iniciaron, siendo perseguidos, he intentado de ser exterminados en su totalidad.

Lo que llevo a que los duae animae se escondieran mejor entre la sociedad, mezclándose con ellos, logrando que por casi trescientos años creyeran que realmente habían sido exterminados, pero como lo bueno duraba poco, los dichosos males de dios volvieron a hacer su aparición, dándole más destrucción al mundo y con ello nació una organización para hacerle frente a ese supuesto nuevo mal, así fue como nacieron los cazadores.

Los cazadores son una organización aparte de la policía de Berk, totalmente hermética, y de formación desconocida, mucho de su historia incluso esta sin resolverse aún, simplemente apareció, de un día para otro por decirlo así, y se encargó de los problemas que tenían que ver solo con los duae animae, encargándose de investigarlos y darles casa. Habían abierto institutos de entrenamiento para todos los que querían participar en la "cacería de dragones". Logrando con eso mantener sus filas con un número contundente de gente cuando se enfrentaban a los duae animae, ya que ellos no necesitaban ser muchos para hacer estado por las habilidades extra que poseían.

La pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro, al girarse se encontró una chica de pelo rubio, que tenía la misma edad que ella, o eso era lo que parecía, llevaba un bolso grande colgado de su hombro, y tenía una sonrisa perfecta para una publicidad de perfumes, lo extraño es que no conocía quien era esa chica ni por qué le había parado así.

\- Discúlpame por molestarte, estoy buscando la calle Libertad, me dijeron que estaba en el centro, pero como no soy de aquí no tengo ni idea de donde estoy ahora mismo.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa, como si con eso buscara aliviar un poco su propia vergüenza al tener que pedir indicaciones, la ojiverde entendió perfectamente, después de todo Berk recibe muchos visitantes todo el tiempo, y al conservar la misma estructura que la ciudad vikinga que le dio origen, se vuelve un poco difícil ubicarse para los extranjeros.

\- En realidad estas más cerca de lo que crees, si sigues por esta misma calle a cuatro cuadras más adelante podrás ver como se divide en dos, la de la derecha es Libertad, la distinguirás perfectamente, ya que al fondo se ven CGC, es un edificio gigante con vidrio, y tiene las siglas al frente- cuando la rubia escucho que estaba cerca se le ilumino el rostro.

\- Muchas gracias, y disculpa las molestias.

\- Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, todos necesitamos indicaciones de vez en cuando, incluso los locales.

La pelinegra le guiño el ojo y la vio alejarse, ella en su caso siguió su camino, parándose en la esquina esperando para que el semáforo le diera el permiso para doblar, se sentía tranquila, aunque aún tenía todas esas cosas de los cazadores y duae animae en su cabeza, después de todo estaba estudiando periodismo, y las noticias eran su vida.

\- _Heather, te están observando-_ la aludida se tensó al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- _a tus siete._

La chica giro su cabeza disimuladamente, como si quisiera ver la vidriera de la esquina, buscando por su visión periférica alguna persona sospechosa, hasta que con lo que se topo fue con una cámara de seguridad de que vigilaban el tránsito, instaladas hacia algunos años, ahora sabía perfectamente a quien se refería esa voz sabia y profunda, así que hizo lo de siempre, le guiño un ojo a la cámara, y pudo escuchar como esa voz soltó una carcajada.

\- _Si, se volvió a sonrojar._

\- Eres un bromista Cizalladura.

][-][-][

Astrid estaba corriendo por las calles de Berk, el que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, estaba feliz por lo que había logrado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy molesta consigo misma, pedir indicaciones no iba con ella, pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque por más que tuviera un mapa del lugar, se perdió muy fácilmente en ese panal de calles que iban y venían, y por culpa de perderse, ahora estaba llegando tarde a su nuevo trabajo, pocos podían decir que una chica de veinticuatro años ya tuviera un puesto de trabajo tan prestigioso como el de ella.

La rubia se detuvo abruptamente frente al imponente edificio de vidrio con las siglas CGC en su techo, siglas que la rubia conocía perfectamente, después de todo su nuevo lugar de trabajo era la Comisión General de Cazadores, conocido más comúnmente por sus siglas siendo CGC el nombre más usado por la población, pero no trabajaría para cualquier cuartel, sino que fue asignada al cuartel central, por sus grandes logros en investigación y captura de los duae animae que había logrado en Inglaterra, el país donde vivió desde hacia algunos años, y donde recibió su entrenamiento como cazadora en una prestigiosa universidad y recibiéndose con honores, se había vuelto el orgullo de su familia, o lo que al menos quedaba de ella.

Astrid se percató que ya había perdido mucho tiempo entre perderse y admirar el edificio, así que decidió entrar de una vez, dentro era igual a cualquier sala de oficinas, lo primero que se veía era un gran recibidor con tres recepcionistas instaladas ahí con sus computadoras trabajando tranquilamente llevando camisas blancas con corbatas rojas y faldas portafolio azules, dos guardias de seguridad, uno a cada lado de la puerta principal jugando con su teléfonos celulares, se podía ver que la zona de recepción tenia algunos sillones para esperar, el espacio no parecía estar cubierto hasta al menos unos cinco pisos hacia arriba, dejando ver barandas vidriadas de los pisos superiores que tenían vista hacia la puerta principal, un muy buen mecanismo de defensa según la rubia.

Del costado izquierdo había otros dos guardias que controlaban la entrada a una pequeña reja de seguridad la cual solo se podía acceder con tarjetas según parecía, del otro lado de ellas había una serie de ascensores, y algunos guardias más que charlaban amenamente entre ellos, del lado derecho del edificio parecía haber unas cuantas oficinas con más operarios atendiendo llamadas o ablando con otras personas que vestían de civil, era fácil suponer quienes trabajaban ahí y quienes no, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme que las recepcionistas, a excepción de los guardias que llevaban uniformes de policías solo que en vez de azules tenían un color negro.

La rubia no quería admitirlo, pero estaba totalmente impresionada con todo el lugar, convertirse en cazadora se había convertido en su sueño cuando tenía diez, y ahora estaba en ese edificio para ayudar a todos las personas que había haya afuera y necesitaran de los cazadores, lo único que esperaba era no tener que usar ese estúpido uniforme, las cosas femeninas no iban con ella. Comenzó a acercarse a las recepcionistas para informarse bien de lo que debía hacer, podía ver como estar parada en el medio del recinto había alertado un poco a los guardias, y lo que menos quería era tener problemas en su primer día de trabajo.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? Si desea realizar alguna entrega de información por favor tome asiento, todos nuestros operadores se encuentran ocupados en este momento- una de las recepcionistas había notado su presencia deteniéndose en su trabajo.

\- Yo soy la cazadora Astrid Hofferson, me trasladaron desde Londres, Inglaterra hace algunos días- la chica pareció algo sorprendida.

\- Oh, verdaderamente lo siento mucho cazadora, normalmente estamos acostumbrados a ver a todos los cazadores con sus uniformes, por favor tome asiento, informare de su llegada y vendrán por usted.

Sin más la rubia se dirigió a uno de los sillones, sentándose tranquilamente y dejando caer su bolso a un lado, el cual dio un fuerte ruido metálico, y siguió observando el movimiento dentro del edifico, y seguía rogando que su nuevo uniforme no tenga nada de parecido al de las recepcionistas o los recolectores de información que todo apuntaba que eran los que estaban en las oficinas, aunque los hombres usaban un pantalón de gabardina azul, pero nada de los demás cambiaba.

Pudo ver como la chica que lo había recibido, levantaba el teléfono que había en su escritorio y hablaba con alguien, la rubia la miraba más detenidamente en ese momento, era una chica de unos treinta y tantos años, sonrisa llamativa, seguramente no tenía ningún problema en su vida, su pelo castaño claro enrulado que se movía de forma llamativa de un lado al otro cuando cada vez que realizaba cualquier pequeño movimiento con su cabeza, y ojos grises que parecían tener un brillo que decía que sabía algo que los demás no sabían.

\- ¿Señorita Astrid Hofferson?

La rubia miro a quien le había llamado, un hombre de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, con cabello rubio y un muy feo bigote, un diente de metal, un rostro curtido por la violencia y unos ojos azules profundos que marcaban su experiencia., vestía todo un tapado negro y unos guantes de puerto del mismo color y unas botas con punta de acero, al estilo militar, tendiéndole una mano como un saludo, a lo que Astrid solo asintió a su pregunta y recibió su mano, viendo cómo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto.

\- Me alegro que haya venido, como vera estamos un poco atareados, anoche hubo una serie de ataques a unos cazadores, y se hubo un gran descontrol en las oficinas, si me acompaña- Dijo el hombre mayor, tomando el bolso por ella- ¿es tu armisacies?

\- Así es, es un poco vieja, pero aun sirve.

\- Nada de eso señorita, ahora estas en Berk, necesitaras mejoras, este es un lugar muy peligroso, pasaremos por la oficina de herreros para ver si podemos conseguirte algo hoy mismo.

\- Entiendo señor.

\- Soy gobber, pero dime Bocón, todos me llaman así, cazador diamante a tus servicios.

Astrid sintió que la boca se le secaba un poco, habían mandado a alguien tan importante para recibirla, no sabía cómo tomar esa información, solo pudo darle una pequeña sonrisa e inclino levemente su cabeza, las palabras le habían abandonado para ese momento. Bocón solo le hizo señas para que le siguiera, algo que hizo sin chistar, pasaron por la puerta de rejas del lado derecho ingresando a uno de los ascensores, en el cual toco un botón con el número -9, aprovechando el viaje para ponerla al corriente de la distribución del edificio, o eso pensó la rubia.

\- Bueno, creo que sería prudente empezar con la distribución del edificio, veras en la plantas superiores están las oficinas de investigación, que van del piso 6 al 24, contamos con muchos agentes trabajando aquí. En el piso 25 y 26 se encuentran los teléfonos, donde recibimos todas las llamadas de todo Berk y dividimos los casos por pada distrito, informándoles a los cazadores más cercanos en la zona para revisar. En los primeros pisos, ósea de la planta baja hasta el 5 piso son las salas de información, ahí es dirigida toda la gente que cree tener algo de información importante que aportarle al CGC. En los pisos 27, 28 y 29, están los servidores donde se guarda toda la información de los casos, ya sean resueltos o no, además de haber una copia en papel de todas y cada una de las entradas en el piso -7, si te dicen que entregues tus informes antes del miércoles, lo haces, porque siempre se imprimen los avances y modificaciones de las investigaciones y hay un grupo encargado de ordenarlos y archivarlos tanto el papel, como en software. Los pisos del -1 al -4 son estacionamientos, ¿siempre se debe mantener contento a los empleados no? Me asegurare que tengas tu lugar de estacionamiento cuanto antes. En el piso 30 se encuentra las salas de reuniones, donde se discuten los casos más importante, normalmente solo van los cazadores más experimentados. Piso 31, la oficina de los jefes. 32 es la terraza, donde hay aparcamiento para cinco helicópteros, normalmente siempre hay cuatro en caso de emergencias, y se van turnando para hacer las rondas sobre Berk. El piso -6 es el gimnasio, y el -5 es el vestuario con las duchas por si quieres darte un baño antes de volver a casa, y créeme que hay días que lo desearas, hay algunos de los duae animae dejan manchas muy pegajosas y apestosas, te recomiendo que siempre dejes una muda de ropa extra en tu casillero. El piso -8 es simulaciones, para practicar con tus trajes si así lo deseas, cuenta con cualquier tipo de escenario posible, además de las habitaciones mejores acondicionadas de Berk para esa tarea. El -10 y -11 son los pisos del misterio, solo los cazadores más experimentados van a ahí, y créeme que te digo que ni por error querrás terminar ahí.

La rubia hacia todo lo posible para tratar de procesar toda la información que le estaba dando, sí que no perdían tiempo en los tures pensó la rubia, y no ayudaba el hecho que le iba dando todos los pisos salteados y sin casi relación entre uno y otros, le tomo solo un par de segundos, tal vez treinta segundos, percatarse de que Bocón ya no explicaba más nada, y no le había dicho lo más importante.

\- Disculpe cazador diamante Bocón, pero no me ha dicho el piso a dónde vamos.

\- Oh discúlpeme cazadora oro Astrid, mi cabeza ya no está pasa estas corridas, nos dirigimos al piso -9, donde está la herrería, es el lugar que se le dio al laboratorio encargado de crear y probar las armisacies, y es a donde conseguiremos tu nueva armisacies, si es que queremos que sobrevivas en "la ciudad del caos".

\- ¿La ciudad del caos?

\- A si se ha bautizado a Berk por sus problemas de pestes.

La rubia estaba contenta, no solo había logrado su sueño, sino que conseguiría mejor equipamiento para su lucha, sino que al fin podría hacer una diferencia notable en esta guerra.

][-\\\/

La chica rubia estaba corriendo algo apurada a abrir la puerta, hacia algunos minutos que lo habían tocado, y no quería que quien fuera el que lo había tocado, al abrir la puerta de su departamento se topó con la mirada de un chico de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, una sonrisa de lado, un cabello desordenado, llevando unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta verde con el logo de la empresa en la parte superior izquierda, la rubia se sentía algo avergonzada, ya que lo había atendido con su pijama, unos short muy cortos y una vieja remera sudadera que le había quedado vieja, y pudo notar su mala ropa cuando vio al ojiverde algo sonrojado.

\- Yo… yo vengo de parte de Connet S.A. venia para instalar el equipo de internet más los canales de televisión.

\- Claro, pasa.

La rubia se sentía estúpida en ese momento, su hermana le había avisado que iba a contratar a esa empresa, pero nunca se imaginó que le mismo día que la contrataría vendrían a hacerle la instalación, no podía ser tan despistada, se llevaba tan solo un año con su hermana, y ella ya era una muy importante cazadora, arriesgando su vida sin importar que le dijera ella, y ¿ella en que se había convertido?, era solo una operaria informática de simulaciones para el CGC, por petición de su hermana, porque si por ella fuera, seguiría haciendo testeo de videojuegos, pero nunca se le pudo negar a su hermana, era su familia, y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

La rubia miraba como trabajaba el chico, parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana, tal vez es1e hubiera sido uno de los futuros que podrían haber tenido, uno sencillo y tranquilo, pero lo sencillo parecía no ir con los Hofferson, sino era solo cuestión de mirar a su hermana Astrid, una muy buena cazadora, y mimadora de su pequeña hermana Kate, solo un año menor que ella. Kate decidió dejar trabajar al operario mientras ella se cambiaba, para ella después de todo eran como unas mini vacaciones, ya que ella no entraría a trabajar hasta que su pase de Londres a Berk se concretara completamente, mas precisamente eso sucedería el jueves, lo que le daría más tiempo de acostumbrarse al clima que los que tuvo su hermana.

Pensaba ponerse algo más abrigado para salir a hacer las compras para la comida, ya que cuando llegaron, que fue la mañana del sábado, había nevado en Berk, demostrándole lo loco que podía llegar a ser el clima ahí, incluso había llegado a escuchar bromas con el clima diciendo que en Berk nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3, además de lo dura que podía ser la comida que nacía en ese lugar.

Una vez de haberse puesto casi todo el guardarropa que habían llevado, ver si su cabello rubio estaba bien planchado, que estuviera bien atada su cola de caballo para que el largo no fuera un problema, y sonriéndole a su reflejo viendo como esa chica de ojos verdes le devolvía la sonrisa, volvió a la sala de estar y comedor que era la recepción del departamento, viendo que el operario ya había terminado con su trabajo, haciendo que se preguntara cuanto tiempo había tardado, pudo ver como el chico tomaba unas hojas de papel y se las extendía.

\- Aquí está el contrato, si fuese tan amable de firmarlos- Kate solo asintió tomando los papeles y la lapicera que le extendía el chico y firmándolo a los dos y devolviéndoselos- muchas gracias, esta es mi tarjeta, si tiene algún problema entre de los próximos nueve días comuníquese con la empresa y entréguele el número que hay en esa tarjeta, ellos le contactaran conmigo y nos aremos cargo del problema sin costo alguno sin importar cuál sea la índole del mismo, pasado esos nueve días ya no estará en vigencia la garantía- la rubia leyó la tarjeta sorprendiéndose por el nombre.

\- ¿Hiccup?

\- ese es mi nombre señorita, espero que no haya ningún problema con ello.

\- Para nada, es solo que me sorprendió, no es muy común.

\- Entiendo, no eres de aquí, bueno, espero que Berk sea de su agrado señorita… ¿Astrid?- dijo después de leer el contrato.

\- No, yo soy Kate, Astrid es mi hermana, y gracias por la bienvenida.

\- Muy bien Kate, un gusto conocerla.

Y sin más el chico salió del departamento, Kate no iba a mentir, Hiccup parecía un chico guapo.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería sus comentarios, y si alguien tiene algún consejo para darme estaré muy gustoso de escucharlo. Además de que he notado que los tengo muy mal acostumbrados

Muchas gracias, se despide Utopico.


	2. Mi error

Muy buenas a todos, he vuelto, ¿cómo están? Yo extrañando escribir jajaja pero al fin he terminado con este capítulo, al fiiiin y espero que se pueda apreciar mi esfuerzo en él, antes que nada quiero dar algunos avisos a los que leen otros fic como el de Kung fu panda o Zootopia, quiero decir que no los he dejado de lado, estoy trabajando también en ellos, pero he tenido un pequeño bloqueo de escritor en ellos, pero ya cuando este todo solucionado volveré a subir capítulos, espero no ser de mucha molestia con esto, y ahora si algo de este fic, verán, habla mucha información importante que ira apareciendo en el fic, quería saber si querían que además de esta simple presentación, fuera poniendo en el inicio un pequeño machete para todos ustedes con los significados de las palabras creadas, o definiciones, y las posiciones y rangos de todos a medida que vayan apareciendo en la historia, algo así como:

"·/($·(/

ª!"·%&$)

Cazador oro.

=?/(%)$)=$%

"(/$·%&

Cazador Diamante.

En donde los símbolos representarían la información que aún no aparece (algo así como un informe clasificado) y a medida que se vaya avanzando yo ir cambiando esos símbolos por la información que debería ir así en los fic posteriores si tienen alguna duda solo deben subir y no ir buscando capitulo por capitulo esa parte donde hable de ello, como un pequeño machete para ustedes jajaja (para los no argentinos, machete es algo que solemos usar los vagos para hacer trampa en los exámenes) esto yo ya lo había visto en un fic, no es idea mía, y no me la estoy adjudicando, solo digo que me pareció interesante, y una buena ayuda para los lectores, pero es su opinión la que decide si los agrego o no, bueno, eso es todo creo, nos vemos al final.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Mi error.

][

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas Astrid quedo maravillada con todo lo que veía, cientos, no, miles de personas yendo de un lado al otro empujando mesas auxiliares con ruedas de un lado al otro, sobre ellas, algunas llevaban lo que parecían lingotes de hierro, o algún otro metal y otros parecían llevar armaduras tapadas por mantas, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino fue la gran pared vidriada que había delante suyo y de donde colgaban muchas armaduras destrozadas de la forma más extrañas posibles, fue Bocón quien hablo como si le explicara lo que estaba viendo.

\- Esas son las armisacies que no sobrevivieron al campo de batalla, están colgadas aquí para saber que has tenido suerte de que no te tocara uno de ellos, y para recordarnos que un duae animae siempre ataca a matar.

Su voz se escuchaba profunda, y parecía que había perdido todo rastro de tono jovial y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho para esquivar la pared de vidrio, Astrid se preguntaba cuántas veces él había pasado por eso, cuantos amigos había visto morir en manos de sus enemigos de guerra, cuantas veces había estado tan cerca de la muerte como los dueños de esas armaduras, ya que algunas estaban muy destrozadas para guardar cualquier rastro de esperanza de que sus portadores vivieran, eso hacía a la rubia volver a recordar porque era que hacia esto, porque luchaba, para que no hubiera más muertos inocentes, fue de nuevo el cazador de clase diamante el que la saco de sus pensamientos parándose justo al frente de una armisacies a la cual solo le quedaba el contorno de ella, teniendo un gran hueco en el medio, como si una estaca de sesenta centímetros de diámetro en el centro de la pechera atravesándola de un lado al otro.

\- Él no tuvo mucha suerte, fue uno de los pocos que ni la armisacies pudo salvarlo, pero quien podría culparlo, un cazador Zafiro contra un duae animae rango EP, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad- Astrid estaba sorprendida, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera hecho esa locura, esta ella reconocía que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse asa clase de enemigos todavía- su nombre era Andrés, era un buen chico, lleno de alegría, ahora entiendes porque necesitas actualizaciones, desde ese hecho hace cinco años no hemos vuelto a perder cazadores de forma tan atroz.

Sin más continuo con su trayecto, dando por terminado el momento de emotividad, les tomo sol unos segundos llegar a lo que parecía un mostrador en donde se terminaba la pared de vidrio, todo apuntaba que no se les permitirá pasar al otro lado, ya que en ese mostrador se encontraban unos hombres de edades muy variadas, todos vestidos con batas blancas, como si de médicos se tratasen, el más joven de todos, de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y le saludo amigablemente a Bocón.

\- Muy buenos días Gobber. ¿Si bienes a buscar tu armadura aún no está reparada del todo?

\- No pequeño Gustav, de hecho, he venía a buscar una nueva armadura para un amigo que ha llegado hace poco la ciudad y necesita algo más... fiable, aquí está la que usaba- y dejo el bolso que había traído Astrid consigo a la Comisión General de Cazadores, el hico abrió el cierre y comenzó a revisarlo.

\- Por dios, cuántos años tiene tu amigo, ¿noventa? Esta chatarra es del milenio pasado prácticamente, como ha estado sobreviviendo con esto, es casi todo puro hierro, y debe pesar cerca de cuanto, ¿treinta quilos? ¿Cómo alguien puede luchar con algo así?- dijo el supuesto científico que iba sacando las parte de la armisacies que más de una vez le había salvado la vida.

\- Bueno, no seas tan duro chico, estoy seguro que cumplió su objetivo, además la trasladaron de Londres- Gustav solo soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

\- Así que los herreros de Londres están muy desactualizados, claro, para que no, si su peste es muy leve a comparación de la nuestra, al fin de cuentas, ¿de quién es esta de todas formas?

\- Cazadora clase oro Astrid Hofferson ¿por qué no le dices como has hecho para vivir con ella?

El chico al mirarla pudo ver como se le subían los colores, al parecer no había esperado que la dueña de esa "chatarra" según él, pudo escuchar como balbuceaba lo que parecía una disculpa para luego abrir lo que parecía una pequeña media puerta en el mostrador para dejarlos pasar al otro lado, y les entrego un papel para hacerles firmar, al parecer todo el que entraba debía hacerlo, fueron avanzando por entre las mesas y los pequeños cubículos que había en ese gran salón y que se llegaban a ver del otro lado del vidrio de entrada, zigzagueando de un lado al otro esquivando a quienes trabajaban también, eso fue hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas de los cubículos que estaban bajo llave.

El peli oscuro saco una llave de su bolcillo, una vez adentro pudo ver lo que parecía una oficina muy bien equipada a la hora de hablar de tecnología, muchos ordenadores por doquier, casi todos apagados, pero aun así, había algún que otro que mostraba un poco de información de algún proyecto, en el medio de la habitación había una mesa herramientas de herrería mescladas con otras d mecánica y lo que parecía algunas de modelado de madera, pero la rubia dudara que fuera para ello, a dos costados contra las paredes habían dos mesas más, en la del lado derecho tenía sobre ella lo que parecía un cuerpo humano tapado con una sábana blanca, algo que le pudo parecer extraño al principio, pero luego pudo ver que era en realidad una armisacies algo grande, pero la mesa del lado izquierdo se encontraba vacía, y fue ahí donde dejo el bolso el chico cuando terminaron de entrar todos y el volvió a cerrar la puerta permitiendo que todas las luces se encendieran.

\- Muy bien Astrid, ¿puedo llamarte Astrid solamente? Puedes párate aquí para que te tome las medidas.

Él hizo señas cerca del único ordenador que aún estaba prendido, ella solo asintió y se acercó parándose justo al lado, el chico se sentó en la silla giratoria y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en el ordenador, algo de información, y de vez en cuando dándose vuelta hacia ella mirándola un segundo para luego volver a su trabajo, ella no entendía mucho para que la necesitaba ahí, pero estaba tratando de ser paciente, pudo ver como el cazador diamante deambulaba por la habitación parando de vez en cuando en frente de algo para observarlo hasta llegar a la mesa del otro lado de la habitación, la que tenía el armisacies.

\- Tus manos fuera de eso Gobber, aún no está terminada la tuya y lo sabes, además, recuerda que la que usas ahora es prestada hasta que la termine.

\- No puedes culpar mi curiosidad chico, quiero saber cómo va.

\- Lo sabrás mañana cuando esté terminada.

\- Esta bien- parecía algo molesto pero aun así tenía su sonrisa, fue ese momento donde Astrid aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

\- Y entonces cuales son las actualizaciones que le harán a mi armisacies.

\- ¿a la tuya? No me hagas reír, esa chata- estaba por seguir, pero la mirada que la rubia le estaba dando lo hizo enmudecer al instante, ya estaba muy molesta que se refiriera a su pequeña como chatarra- cosa, esa cosa ya paso su vida útil, así que te aremos una nueva, es más fácil y barato, además de lo mejor para ti.

\- El chico tiene razón pequeña, ya la verdad es que ni usamos metal para nuestras armaduras, por lo menos no hierro sería mejor decir.

\- ¿Y si no son de hierro, entonces de que son?

\- Es una mezcla muy interesante e inteligente de grafeno y nitruro de boro de wurtzita, debo decir que quien las comenzó a hacer de eso fue un genio, ya que ha mejorado mucho la durabilidad y sus funciones, además de mejorar lo filoso de las armas.

\- ¿Grafeno y nitruro de qué?

\- El grafeno es una sustancia compuesta por carbono puro, con átomos dispuestos en patrón regular hexagonal, similar al grafito, pero en una hoja de un átomo 100 veces más fuerte que el acero o el diamante y su densidad es aproximadamente la misma que la de la fibra de carbono, y es aproximadamente 5 veces más ligero que el aluminio, es extremadamente duro, es muy flexible y elástico, posee la capacidad de auto enfriamiento, tiene conductividad térmica y eléctrica altas, funciona perfectamente en combinación con otros elementos, algo muy especial es que genera electricidad al ser alcanzado por la luz lo que quiere decir que nunca se puede apagar ni necesitara de baterías en lugares iluminados aunque se le incorpora una a la armadura de todas formas, también se auto repara; cuando una lámina de grafeno sufre daño y se quiebra su estructura, se genera un "agujero" que "atrae" átomos de carbono vecinos para así tapar los huecos, además cabe destacar que soporta grandes fuerzas de flexión, es decir, se puede doblar sin que se rompa y lo mejor de todo las propiedades del grafeno son ideales para utilizarlo como componente de circuitos integrados. Está dotado de alta movilidad de portadores, así como de bajo nivel de «ruido», por lo que el mismo traje se vuelve como una computadora portátil, ya que las nuevas armaduras cuentan con casi una inteligencia artificial integral en apoyo de combate.

\- Okey chico, ve tranquilo, la estas mareando con tanta ciencia- Astrid estaba por defenderse diciendo que en realidad había entendido lo que quería decir pero Bocón se adelantó a su declaración- o en realidad es a mí a quien le das dolores de cabeza con todo eso.

\- Que gracioso Gobber, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste un herrero por mucho tiempo.

\- Así es, pero en la época que se usaba el hierro, no esas cosas extrañas que usan ustedes, no me mal intérpretes, estoy agradecido por las vidas que salvan, pero no quiero dolores de cabeza, y tengo suficiente con los de anoche.

\- Está bien, está bien, diré poco del nitruro de boro de wurtzita, solo que es dieciocho por ciento más duro que el diamante, se forma durante las altísimas temperaturas y presiones que producen las erupciones volcánicas, es más estable en oxígeno a temperaturas más altas que el diamante, esto lo hace ideal para colocarlo como punta de corte y en herramientas que operan a altas temperaturas lo que sería perfecto para matar creaturas que escupen fuego, y ya que sus pieles son muy resistentes por fuera o se envuelven en fuego algunos otros, también puede usarse como como película resistente a la corrosión, y esos dos materiales forman las nuevas armisacies que son lo más cerca a la perfección que tenemos.

\- Y si son tan especiales ¿Por qué no la usan todos?

\- Lamentablemente no son materiales que es posible conseguirlos en todos lados, así que las reservas son escazas, y Berk es la única isla que cuenta con las instalaciones necesarias para tratar a esos materiales tan excepcionales, y nos encargamos de distribuir también esas armaduras especiales en los lugares que más se necesitan, ya que hay ciudades donde los duae animae son más débiles que en otras, y lamentablemente Berk también es el que tiene más problemas con esas cosas, en ese momento el chico tomo una cinta métrica de un cajón y comenzó a tomarle medidas- muy bien, eso es todo, mañana a primera hora la tendré lista, pueden venir a buscarlas si quieren, las dos estarán a las ocho, algún arma en especial.

\- Sí, soy buena con las hachas.

\- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, ahora si me disculpan tengo que trabajar.

\- Dejemos trabajar al cerebrito, y lamento decirte que hoy te tocara papeleo, espero que estés lista- Astrid sentía como la ira salía por sus ojos, odiaba el papeleo.

][-][

Hiccup no podía creer que realmente lo llamaran tan rápido, esa misma mañana había puesto ese modem, no podía ser que fallara tan rápido, después de todo eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, solo pedía que no fuera algo del aparato, sería el tercero en ese mes, y lo malo era que se los descontaban de su paga, ya que la empresa siempre suponía que el error había sido suyo al colocarlos, y no importaba que tanto tratara de defenderse, siempre perdía si la empresa era su contrincante.

Miro el gran edifico que tenía delante suyo, un gran edificio departamental de unos diez pisos de alto, con tres balcones vidriados por piso, mostrando la cantidad de departamentos que había por piso, el lugar a donde debía ir era al séptimo piso, lo gracioso era que tanto la escaleras como los ascensores se encontraban a un costado del edificio, con una pared que daba contra el exterior, eso quiere decir, que había posibilidades que por el frio del clima, el ascensor se encontrara fuera de servicio, y estaba seguro que todas las puertas de la escalera de cada piso estarían cerradas, dejando todo el frio encerrado en la escalera.

Con un sonoro suspiro se dirigió al interior del edifico, mostro su identificación al guardia de la entrada y dijo a qué venia llenando la planilla de ingreso, algo típico de los edificios, después de todo, era la ciudad más peligrosa según se decía, todo el mundo debía llevar identificaciones de trabajo, de persona, de hospitales, de manejo, etc. Todo para encontrar a los duae animae, ya que un examen médico demuestra quien era uno y quien no, a los que eran automáticamente se llamaba al CGC para entregarlo, y como para cada identificación se necesitaba una aprobación de una clínica diciendo que se había pasado por dicha prueba y se demostraba que se era "humano". Una vez frente al ascensor Hiccup imploro una plegaria al cielo esperando que tuviera suerte, pero cuando presiono el botón vio que no sucedía nada.

\- Genial, los dioses me odian.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se giró para abrir la puerta a la izquierda de los ascensores, una grande y pesada puerta de metal con la cerrajería típica de una salida de emergencias, dentro lo esperaba una escalera de cemento ya barandales de metal, sin adornos, son alfombras, y sin vidrios, lo típico para una escalera de escape de incendios, incluso podría estar seguro que las columnas de los extremos iban desde el subsuelo hasta la terraza haciendo de soporte en caso de derrumbes, y lo peor de todo era el frio, así que se apretó un poco más su campera mayor a su cuerpo, ya que debajo solo traía una camiseta con el logo de su banda favorita, lo bueno era que la campera eran las camperas deportivas que usaban los esquiadores, eso significaba que dentro estaba bien abrigada.

El ojiverde no llevaba la misma vestimenta que había llevado esa mañana por el simple motivo que su horario del trabajo ya había finalizado, pero por contrato debía responder no importaba el horario si uno de los equipos que coloco en el lapso de garantía comenzaba a fallar, así que se armó de valor y comenzó el lento y tortuoso acenso hasta el piso en cuestión, en el frio, los minutos parecían horas, por ese mismo motivo fue un alivio cuando llego al séptimo piso y pudo dejar las escaleras atrás atravesando otra pesada puerta de metal.

Caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo a paso lento, quería entrar en calor antes de llegar a destino, porque estaba muy seguro de estar más pálido de lo normal, deteniéndose frente a la puerta con el número setecientos doce, había llegado al departamento de destino, estaba parado frente al departamento de la rubia a la cual le había instalado el equipo esa misma mañana, respiro un par de veces y con sus nudillos dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta esperando el ataque de la dueña, ya que nadie estaría contento si el mismo día que le instalan algo ese mismo algo deja de funcionar, así que fue muy repentino cuando la misma rubia de esa mañana le abrió la puerta sonriente y con sus ojos verdes teniendo un brillo extraño.

\- Oh, ya has llegado, eso fue rápido, entra por favor.

\- Emm… Okey.

Eso le había tomado por sorpresa, ya que no era para nada la reacción típica, así que ingreso a paso lento i temeroso en cierta manera de que el caos se desataría cuando ingresara, dentro se topó con otra rubia con una vestimenta normal para lo cálido que era adentro una remera mangas largas azul con el dibujo de una calavera y unos pantalones de gimnasia negros con zapatillas deportivas, además de su vestimenta, se veía muy molesta con el control en su mano y apretando furiosamente los botones como si con eso y un poco de magia todo podría volver a funcionar y cuando se giró para mirarlo pudo ver odio en sus ojos, estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.

\- Astrid, la llego el de la instalación, voy a cambiarme mientras tanto.

\- H-Hola, soy Hiccup el del soporte técnico, y fui quien instalo el…

\- Si como sea, más vale que lo arregles, y no pienso pagar nada de recargos, así que si no lo puedes solucionar quítalo y contratare otra empresa.

Hiccup asintió algo asustado, definitivamente la chica tenía su carácter, si creía que las palabras lo matarían era porque no había tenido en cuenta su tono de voz, por las dudas el castaño-rojizo toco levemente su muñeca para revisarse su pulso. Una vez corroborado que su corazón aun latía decidió ponerse manos a la obra, se dirigió detrás del gran televisor LCD de treinta y dos pulgadas para revisar porque solo se veía la dichosa "lluvia", al mirarlo se volvió a sorprender si aún era posible, algo no cuadraba en lo que estaba mirando.

\- Han estado haciendo limpieza o han movido los muebles.

\- ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por el rostro que había puesto la rubia de ojos azules podía estar más que seguro que sus preguntas habían sido contestadas cuando Hiccup le mostro el enchufe de la fuente del modem el cual parecía haberse desenchufado, podía notarse como los sentimientos iban cambiando en esos grandes ojos azules, como si se verían nubes extrañas arremolinándose en el océano. De la nada se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la chica, esta vez menos demandante, y más llena dudosa de lo que había sido al principio.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?

La ojiverde apareció asomando la cabeza desde la puerta por donde se había ido, del otro lado del sillón que estaba justo frente al televisor, se podía ver que tenía la mejor copia del rostro de "soy niña buena" y miro desentendida el cable que el castaño-rojizo sostenía, eso fue la prueba suficiente para Hiccup para saber que ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál era el motivo? Pero esa respuesta fue dada por la que le había firmado el contrato, Kate.

\- Oh, debo haberlo desconectado cuando estaba barriendo antes, disculpa hermanita, fue mi error, porque no sales con el chico a tomar un café por el problema de hacerlo venir hasta aquí, incluso míralo, seguro que ya había terminado su horario de trabajo y todo.

Hiccup no podía entender a que venía eso, o mejor dicho le parecía extraño, todo parecía que la idea era de la menor de las dos, y parecía que la chica que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Astrid solo había sido una víctima de este hecho sin darse cuenta, parecía que estaba por protestar pero una mirada de la ojiverde le había callado al instante, "parece que es de familia". La ojiazul pareció soltar un suspiro contenido y negar con la cabeza, para luego ir al perchero al lado de la puerta a tomar su abrigo.

\- Vámonos- el ojiverde no se lo creía, ¿realmente esta chica de tan fuerte carácter iba a salir con él a tomar un café?- que etas esperando.

No había notado cuanto tiempo se había quedado en sus pensamientos, pero todo parecía que se había quedado anclado en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento durante un buen par de segundos, así que reacciono todo lo más rápido que pudo permitírsele sus movimientos algo torpes y salió junto a la chica, no cruzaron palabra alguna en la caminata de una punta a la otra del pasillo, reacciono después de que ella presionara el botón del ascensor.

\- El ascensor no…

Pero fue cortado porque se escuchó la leve bocina que el ascensor había llegado y las puertas se abrieron, "realmente los dioses me odian", y para rematar la rubia lo miro de mala manera de nuevo, así que no dijo más nada y simplemente entro a la pequeña habitación de metal móvil. No sabía que esperar de esto tal vez solo lo acompañaría a la puerta para echarlo educadamente, o realmente estaba considerando tomar un café con él, aprovechando su duda uso la oportunidad para estudiarla, tenía el pelo rubio y sacio, como si fuesen pequeñas cadenas de oro que colgaban con muchísima gracia y elegancia, a diferencia de su hermana tenia hecha una trenza de lado en vez de una cola de caballo una cara redondeada con la distribución perfecta, parecía una valquiria, y unos ojos azules preciosos, como si fuesen dos pequeñas estrellas azules, con un brillo propio.

\- ¿Tengo algo en el cara?

\- Yo lo siento, no quería incomodarte solo es que se me hace extraño todo esto- podía sentir como se le subían los colores, y escucho a la rubia soltar otro suspiro, algo le decía que le estaba cansando rápido.

\- Está bien, yo… lamento que te hayan hecho venir aquí, mi hermana suele hacer estas cosas a veces.

\- No hay ningún problema, pero mentiría si dijera que pasaba a menudo- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia la cual fue correspondida- veo que le aprecias mucho.

\- Si- se puso a mirar al frente como si estuviera recordando momentos muy felices, sus ojos mostraban su ensoñación- es mi debilidad, no puedo decirle que no a casi nada de lo que pide.

\- Lo entiendo, se a lo que te refieres, para uno siempre eran los pequeños- volvió a sonreír ante sus propios recuerdos felices, pero en ese mismo momento todo se vio cortado por el sonido de un celular, más precisamente era una llamada entrante en el celular de Hiccup, en la pantalla resaltaban cuatro letras que ponía pálido su rostro, esas letras formaban la palabra JEFE, haciendo debatirse internamente si contestarle o no, pero la duda fue corta, ya que sabía que si no le contestaba las cosas se pondrían peor.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hiccup estás ahí?

\- Si Jefe, estaba justo saliendo del departamento de la garantía- miro a su compañera para buscar su aprobación, solo rogaba porque ella le entendiera, a lo que pareció que sí, porque le asintió- vera, lo que sucedió es que estuvieron limpiando y desconectaron sin querer el cable que alimentaba la fuente, no fue nada grave.

\- Está bien chico, espero que sea así, no quiero quejas, y sabes que pasara si falla el equipo en un mes ¿verdad?

\- Si, lo se señor, se me descontara de mi paga.

\- Perfecto, me alegra que seas tan comprensible, por algo te contratamos, nos vemos mañana chico.

\- Hasta luego jefe- pero el mensaje fue más para sí que para su jefe ya que este le había cortado la llamada incluso antes de esperar su despedida, le tomo unos segundos volver a recuperarse, pero una vez que lo logro volvió dirigirse la rubia- apenas llegue vi un café en la esquina del frente, quieres realmente tomar una taza de café, como amigos, sin preocupaciones, y si lo quieres, sin temas personales, solo hablar de trivialidades, ¿Qué dices?- pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego le dedico una discreta sonrisa.

\- Por mi suena bien.

][-][-][

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Si, tendrías que haberlo visto, no podía creer que ese hombre realmente me preguntara si en ese pack estaban los canales subidos de tono justo en frente de su esposa, no llegue a salir después de haberlo instalado que ya escuchaba los gritos que la mujer le testaba dando.

Astrid no podía creer que realmente se estuviera riendo de ese pobre hombre que no tenía nada tenía que ver en sus vidas, pero debía admitirlo, Hiccup tenía anécdotas muy graciosas, y se la estaba pasando muy bien con él en esa cafetería, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo y por ello se sorprendió cuando vio el móvil para descubrir que hacía más de una hora y media que estaba conversando en esa cafetería, "lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa, mañana tienes trabajo y no sabes que tan lejos puede vivir él" pensó la rubia.

\- Yo… creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, seguro que mi hermana me está esperando para cenar.

\- Oh, es tan tarde ya, perdón, no quise quitarte tanto tiempo.

\- Está bien, me la estaba pasando bien, fue bueno charlar contigo- saco un poco de dinero de su billetera para dejar en la mesa mientras se levantaba.

\- No es necesario, ya los pagare yo.

\- Hiccup, mi hermana te hizo venir hasta aquí, y si no tengo entendido mal, te descuentan todas las cosas de la garantía, así que no te quejes y déjame pagar lo que yo tome- pudo verlo asentir, tal vez había usado un tono de voz un poco muy fuerte, pero no creía que fuera el momento- muy bien eso es todo, nos vemos Hiccup.

\- Nos vemos Astrid- la rubia se estaba terminando de levantar, pero pareció que algo la detuvo un segundo, luego de eso tomo una de las servilletas de la mesa y un bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo para anotarle algo.

\- Normalmente no hago esto, pero…aquí está mi número, por si te interesa tomar otro café.

Le extendió el papel donde había anotado los números que correspondían a su nuevo teléfono móvil que había conseguido ahí en Berk para comunicarse en el trabajo, sin esperar respuesta alguna solo se dio vuelta y salió algo apresurada del lugar, no quería ver la reacción del chico al recibir su número. Una vez fuera camino a paso tranquilo hasta su edificio y volver a tomar el ascensor no sin antes saludar amigablemente al guardia de seguridad.

Al estar dentro de la habitación metálica móvil, no pudo evitar recordar con una sonrisa lo que Hiccup le había contado de su mala suerte a la hora de hacer ciertas cosas, así como su típica frase de "los dioses me odian" que parecía usarla muy a menudo. Una vez dentro de su departamento fue asaltada por su hermana tirándola de un salto al sillón.

\- Te tardaste hermanita, ¿Cómo fue todo?

\- Bien, pero tenemos que hablar, me imagino que sabias por qué no funcionaban las cosas.

\- tal vez si, tal vez no, eso que importa en este momento, te pasaste casi dos horas fuera de casa, así que cuéntame todo y cada uno de los detalles.

\- Esta bien, pero primero quítate de arriba mío- hasta el momento parecía que Kate no había notado que estaba sentada sobre ella par que no pudiera escapar según su parecer, pero después de sus palabras se apartó para sentarse a un lado y dejándola que se sentara como era debido- pero primero quiero saber porque lo hiciste.

\- Bueno… em, él se veía guapo, y pensé que como tú estabas sola, y el parecía alguien bueno, y de los que a ti te gustan.

\- ¿Los que a mí me gustan?

\- Si ya sabes, inteligentes y astutos, incluso pareció ser un poco sarcástico, pero inocente- Astrid sentía que no podía abrir los ojos a mas no poder, realmente su hermana estaba tratando se ser casamentera.

\- Kate, te lo agradezco, pero no necesito un novio, estoy bien con mi trabajo, no hay tiempo para eso.

\- Pero Astrid, quiero sobrinos antes de tener sesenta, y no quiero que te cases con uno de esos del CGC, o que tenga que ver con los cazadores, no me gusta esa vida.

\- ¿Casarse? ¿No te parece que vas un poco rápido?

\- ¡NO!, ahora responde, ¿Qué paso?

\- Tomamos un café y charlamos un rato eso es todo.

\- Oooh, que amargada eres hermana.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Ni lo conocía y ni hablar que por tú pequeña treta casi le descuentan de su salario- en ese momento fue Kate la que se sorprendió- no lo sabias ¿verdad?

\- Yo… lo siento, no lo había pensado.

\- Tú nunca piensas nada- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa la cual se la devolvió un poco más animada.

\- ¿y de que hablaron? ¿No me digas que lo asustaste con que eras cazadora?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Astrid, sabes que a nadie le gusta que una chica sea más que él, arruina su ego de machos, así que dime que no lo has hecho.

\- No creo que Hiccup sea así, pero de todas formas no hablamos de nada muy personal, solo me conto de sus anécdotas de trabajo y de cómo es Berk y esas cosas, incluso hablamos de ti, pero esquivamos todo eso lo muy personal, fue su idea, parece que noto que no me gustaba.

\- Así que Hiccup es diferente ¿he? Me suena a que mi hermanita mayor está interesada en este chico, y no le dijiste que solíamos vivir aquí antes.

\- Eso me pareció muy personal para contarlo a la primera, y solo somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos a la primera? Vaya, ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Qué le diste tú número?

\- Claro que no- dijo Astrid tratando de esconder su sonrojo, y nerviosismo inútilmente.

\- No… no me lo puedo creer, la ruda Astrid sonrojada por darle su número a un chico, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana?

\- Ya cállate, y encarga algo para comer, hoy no cocinare para ti pequeña mentirosa y tramposa.

\- Valió la pena.

][-\\\/

La noche y había caído en la ciudad, y haciendo honor a su apodo, todo en las oficinas se habían vuelto un caos, como todas las noches, sentía que el cansancio lo estaba matando, hacía ya cuanto, ¿tres noches? Que estaba en el turno nocturno junto a su amigo para tratar de dar con alguna de esas escurridizas abominaciones del demonio, pero parecía que se estaban volviendo astutas en muchos aspectos, y eso no facilitaba el trabajo, incluso parecía que comenzaban a formar grupos más grandes, y los grupos ya creados parecían unirse entre sí, algo que no era bueno en ningún sentido de la palabra, ya de por si era difícil acabar con un grupo pequeño de dos o tres de clase EP, sería mucho peor si formaban grandes grupos, todo apuntaba que las cosas iban a ir peor de ahí en adelante.

\- Deja de darle tantas vueltas Estoico, ya verás que hoy pasara algo bueno.

\- ¿Qué es lo bueno que puede llegar a pasar en esta ciudad Bocon? Esas cosas siguen en las calles haciendo de las suyas, y eso es que aún no sabemos de todos lo que son capaces, cuanto estuvimos, casi mil años y aún no sabemos tanto como ellos saben de nosotros.

Ambos cazadores vestían sus típicas vestimentas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, así también las armaduras que llevaban debajo, con sus guantes puestos y uno a cada lado de un escritorio, parecían estar en una oficina donde habían algunos ficheros, un mapa de Berk en la pared detrás de Estoico y muchas capetas apiladas en todos los muebles alrededor, en una de las paredes laterales había una pizarra con fotos de algunas personas con datos escritos a los lados a puño con un marcador negro y de forma algo apurada.

\- Tranquilo amigo, sé que es estresante este trabajo, debes mantenerte tranquilo, ¿sabes? Yo conocí a la nueva recluta, la chica Hofferson, tiene potencial para ser cazadora oro, porque no la tomas como pupila, creo que podría aprender mucho de un cazador tan experimentado como tú, después de todo tenemos pocos cazadores platino con tu experiencia en estos días, además de que viene de Londres, alguien experimentado tendría que acompañarla hasta que se aclimate al lugar.

\- Escuche muchas cosas de la chica, pero no seré su tutor, creo que habrá alguien más capacitado.

\- No estarás hablando de él ¿verdad? Por favor miénteme que me gusta, sabes lo que le paso a los últimos cuatro pupilos que tuvo, terminaron todos en hospitales, con algunas partes faltantes, ¡no pudieron volver a hacer trabajo de campo en su vida!

\- Sé que puede ser alocado, pero es lo mejor, Gothi lo considera así, dice que la chica lo soportara y seguirá su ritmo.

\- que Odín te escuche amigo, no muchos soportarían como tutor a…- pero su frase fue detenida cuando un chico de no más de unos veinticinco años y un parche en el ojo entro con papeles en su mano y algo muy alterado.

\- Cazador platino, tenemos algo que tal vez le interese.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?- contesto Estoico levantándose de su escritorio.

\- Encontraron un "nido", una llamada anónima nos dio información de un posible duae animae, creemos por su descripción que es el Nº 512.

\- ¿Fuego Purpura? El case fogoso, ósea un Monstrous Nightmare rango EP- fue Bocon quien hacia un pequeño memorándum de lo que sabía del Nº 512, a lo que el chico solo logro asentir.

\- Bueno amigo, parece que el deber llama, y quien mejor que el especialista de cortar cabezas de Monstrous Nightmare para entrar a la acción.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Dark-hime7: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y me sorprendió encontrarte aquí también la verdad jajaja y pues muchas gracias por tus halagos, me alegra ver que te resulta tan amena mi escritura. Y diré que un no va ni un 10% de lo que son las historias de estos dos bandos, y aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: muchas gracias, y si, no has entendido ml, Heather es una de ellos, Y los momentos HICCSTRID estarán desde ya a diferencia del otro fic jajaja, y creo que con el capítulo he contestado las demás preguntas jajaja y este será el fic donde haya parkour, no el otro jajajaja y si los estoy mal acostumbrado jajajaj espero que te haya gustado.

emicastillo92: pues gracias por darle una oportunidad, y espero que te siga gustando el capitulo.

Se despide, Utopico.


	3. La aprendiz y el vigilante

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic, pero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y aun no tengo mucho para poner en el pequeño diccionario que estamos creando, pero las cosas se pondrás más largas en el próximo capítulo, además de que estoy escribiendo un poco más por capítulo, espero su comentario y nos vemos al final.

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

EF15C32E duae animae:

EP: A17D09D7

C8A669DC

DBB47879

02852601

27E18F02

3E435349

CA3E31ED

9EAC29D3

7198BA38

0A9A1975

EF15C32E Cazadores:

91A26738

6A78D7FC

Zafiro.

Oro.

C62D34AC

E0A10A2E

Diamante.

Platino.

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

0B6AF690

64AA4CAA

231F73CA

9FAC1E94

37D383F4

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y les pido encarecidamente que si entre los lectores se encuentra otro que sea más o menos hábil en sistema, por favor no publique la desencriptación de cada uno, ya que use realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si lo quieren hacer esta en su voluntad, pero tengan consideración de que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren irse enterando a medida que avanza la historia, los que son un poco más investigadores, siéntanse libres de descifrarlo que quieren spoilers ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les diré la clave de encriptación.

Ahora lo de siempre: No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

La aprendiz y el vigilante.

][

Astrid estaba nuevamente repitiendo el camino que había hecho la mañana del día anterior, para llegar al CGC, solo que esta vez se había asegurado de no perderse en el proceso, después de todo no era algo difícil perderse en Berk, así que había estudiado muy bien el mapa de la ciudad, además de hacer un pequeño recordatorio de todo lo que le había dicho Bocón antes, y también estaba algo excitada, hoy recibiría a un tutor para encargarse de su entrenamiento, ya que solo era una cazadora oro no podía dedicarse a investigaciones ella sola, necesitaba de un superior, y sabía que los cazadores de Berk eran los miembros más renombrados en todo el mundo. Estaba impaciente por saber quién le enseñaría a ella, de aprender cosas nuevas, y de lograr volverse más fuerte y experimentada.

Una vez que entro al edificio se dirigió directamente a los ascensores, sin necesidad de molestar a las secretarias de nuevo, ya que el día anterior antes de salir del trabajo le habían dado su credencial para poder moverse dentro del edifico, y que a pesar que los guardias fueron informados de que la rubia era una nueva trabajadora de la Comisión General de Cazadores, aun se vio obligada a mostrarla, ya que estaba vestida como cualquier persona corriente, unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados, unas botas militares negras con punta de acero, muchas camperas y suéteres en la parte superior y una mochila con muchas pertenencias que debía guardar tanto en su nuevo casillero como oficina compartida, además de un cambio de ropa extra como aconsejo el cazador diamante.

Otro motivo por el cual se sentía muy nerviosa era por el hecho de que ese día le entregarían una nueva armadura, con mayor tecnología, aun sentía pena por abandonar a su pequeña después de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntas, pero en algo tenía razón Gustav, ella ya había cumplido su vida útil, y Astrid no podía pedirle más a esa armisacies. Ya pasado el control de seguridad y escuchar un vergonzoso lo siento de parte de los de seguridad, pudo dirigirse al fin a su objetivo, el elevador que la llevaría al piso -9.

Una vez en el piso fue recibida nuevamente por el muro de vidrio y las armaduras destrozadas por peleas de otros cazadores, no pudiendo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda al pasar junto a la armadura del chico "Andrés", pero trato de decirse que fue el frio de la mañana, después de todo Berk no era un lugar para andar por las calles a las seis y media de la mañana, así que fue una gran sorpresa para ella encontrarse con Bocón de nuevo en ese lugar, se lo veía algo cansado, además de que parecía tener ojeras, y tampoco llevaba su armadura puesta, si su sobretodo, pero no su armadura, ya que esta estaba sobre la mesa, algo magullada, con huecos y raspones por todos lados, además de algunas manchas negras como quemaduras dispersadas por toda la pechera, justo frente a él estaba Gustav que miraba atentamente la armadura y parecía estar frunciendo el ceño, al parecer que el cazador diamante no le estaba diciendo algo que el científico quería oír.

Se fue acercando de a poco, para ver si podía conseguir un poco de información de lo que hablaban, Astrid no era ninguna metida en temas ajenos, pero sabía que las cosas en el CGC se movían de otra manera, y no se le podía culpar, ya que su trabajo siempre fue investigar hechos sospechosos, no quería decir que Bocón fuese un sospechoso de duae animae, pero le interesaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Aunque lamentablemente su intento de espionaje no fue una misión exitosa, ya que cuanto trato de acercarse de forma lenta para tratar de escuchar el cazador zafiro miro a su dirección entonándose con ella.

\- Vaya Astrid, es un poco temprano, parece que estas impaciente hoy.

\- Me gusta hacer mi trabajo Gobber, es a lo que me dedico, siempre hacer el trabajo.

\- Entiendo, pero debe ser un poco estresante esa vida ¿no?- la rubia no contesto- como sea, estas aquí por tu armisacies, Gustav, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarnos las dos armaduras que nos prometiste para esta mañana?- el científico no contesto inmediatamente, sino que se quedó mirando el resto de la armadura sobre la mesa, hasta que se percató que nadie hablaba y todos lo estaban mirando a él.

\- ¿He? Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- su voz sonaba mucho más apagada que la del día anterior, Astrid podría jurar que parecía pensativo, estaba alternando la vista entre ellos dos, pero retasándola unos segundos más cuando miraba al hombre rubio.

\- Las armaduras chico.

\- O si claro, enseguida las traigo, por cierto, buenos días Astrid- una vez que ambos cazadores se quedaron solos, la clase oro aprovecho el momento para hacer una pregunta, y rogaba a los dioses para que no se considerara que se estaba pasando de la raya.

\- Disculpe que pregunte Gobber, ¿pero qué es lo que ha pasado con esta armadura?- escucho un pequeño suspiro, antes de la contestación de alguien superior a ella.

\- Creo que ya te lo he pedido antes Astrid, por favor dime Bocón, todo el mundo lo hace- su voz también había cambiado, se escuchaba un poco más profunda, como si su edad le hubiera golpeado en ese momento, estaba por decir que no era necesario responder la pregunta si no quería, pero todo parecía que el clase diamante se le había adelantado a su pensamiento- esta armadura es la que Gustav me estaba prestando hasta que terminara de reparar la mía, y lo que paso con ella… bueno, fue que… anoche las cosas no salieron muy bien pequeña, las cosas en Berk rara vez salen bien de noche, recuerda eso.

\- ¿Apareció un duae animae?

\- Mejor que eso, creíamos que habíamos encontrado un nido.

\- ¿Un nido?

\- Es como le decimos a los escondites de esos demonios, donde las bandas de duae animae se encargan de esconderse, reunirse, o simplemente vivir.

\- ¿y las cosas no salieron bien?- el Rubio soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta tan tímida que Astrid había hecho, ya que ella estaba tratando de hacerlas de esa forma porque temía que si usaba su tono habitual sonara como una exigencia y se le quisiera juzgar por insubordinación.

\- Las cosas salieron aún menos de bien, el supuesto nido resulto ser solo un duae animae aislado, al parecer fue abandonado por su banda dejándolo a su suerte, y créeme que un duae animae acorralado es peor que uno enojado, lo llamábamos Fuego Purpura, ya que sus escamas eran de color purpura y al ser un Monstrous Nightmare las cosas se ponen candentes, ya sabes, el clase fogoso y su maldita costumbre de prenderse fuego y para complicarla más si era posible, su rango asignado fue EP.

\- Ya veo.

\- como sea, la situación se pudo controlar gracias al rápido accionar de los cazadores de la zona, o al menos eso dicen los reportes, la verdad es que fue un verdadero infierno, y tuvimos mucha suerte de salir con heridas algo leves, podríamos haber perdido a muchos hombres ahí, incluso gente inocente podría haber sido lastimada, pero los dioses no lo quisieron así.

\- Si la situación se pudo controlar fue por las habilidades de los cazadores- Bocón le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por lo que paso, esta armadura significaba mucho para el chico Gustav, y yo la arruine anoche- Astrid hizo silencio un segundo, no sabía que decirle, pero quería que continuará para saber que podía hacer para ayudar- Esta armisacies le perteneció a su padre.

\- ¿El padre de Gustav fue cazador?

\- Si, aunque no lo creas, el padre de ese chico inteligente fue un cazador Esmeralda, una persona muy respetada antes de que abandonara todo de forma muy vergonzosa, huyendo de una batalla cuando sus camaradas más lo necesitaban, Gustav entro un par de años después al CGC, creo que su deseo es limpiar su apellido, quiso ser cazador, pero nunca paso la prueba física, o mejor dicho nunca le dieron la oportunidad de intentarla, según me dijo que le dijeron los entrenadores, y cito textualmente que dijeron que " no podemos confiar en personas como tú", pero eso no lo detuvo, e ingreso en el plan de herreros, donde se recibió con una muy buena calificación, y desde ese entonces ha estado cuidando a esta armadura y manteniéndole actualizada para si algún día podía volver a intentar el examen para ingresar a los cazadores.

\- Que bastardos son esos entrenadores.

\- Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo, pero el chico es fuerte, y ha demostrado ser mucho mejor que su padre… yo creo que no es como él- "al parecer Gustav no la a tenido fácil la vida aquí dentro" pensó la rubia- pero es un miembro de la CGC con un cargo de mucha responsabilidad, y como todos aquí, no han tenido un comienzo fácil, todos tenemos algo por lo que queremos luchar, algo que nos hace diferentes a los que están fuera de estas paredes, algo que nos motivó a elegir tener esta vida sobre otra…

\- comienzos fáciles- fue un susurro de parte de la rubia, pero fue suficiente para que recuerdos dolorosos volvieran a su mente, recuerdos que quiso sepultar, gracias a los dioses en ese mismo momento llego Gustav con las dos armaduras, pero seguía siéndose algo triste, Astrid pensó que lo bueno sería alegrarle un poco, pero su imaginación para ello era muy limitada.

\- Aquí están, espero que le sirvan.

\- Muchas gracias chico.

\- Están perfectas Gustav, eres muy bueno en esto- Astrid trato de sonar lo mas suave y sincera posible, quería ser buena con el chico, demostrarle que no estaba solo, pero tal vez sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto deseado, ya que le vio abrir muchos los ojos y sonrojarse un poco, "se abra avergonzado de sus propias armaduras creadas", por suerte estaba Gobber para salvar al científico de su propio momento vergonzoso ante la chica.

\- Astrid, porque no vamos a ver qué tal están las armaduras al simulador, además que hay que hacerte las pruebas necesarias para ver si se encuentra todo bien aquí- dijo mientras pegaba con su puño de forma juguetona sobre la nueva armadura reluciente que había traído Gustav en las mesas auxiliares.

\- Por mi suena bien, ¿Qué dices Gustav? ¿Quieres ver tu creación en acción?

\- Me encantaría Astrid, pero aun tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa la cual no llego a sus ojos mientras acariciaba la armadura que había llevado Bocón.

][-][

\- Muy bien Astrid, vamos a calibrar tu traje para que la simulación funcione correctamente ¿está bien?

La rubia solo asintió mientras se veía como miraba disimuladamente toda la habitación, donde las paredes, el techo y el piso estaban cubiertos por completo por lo que parecía una rejilla de diminutos cuadrados de metal, Bocón estaba junto con Estoico en la sala de control, el cual era una habitación circular que estaba colgando del techo con todas ventanas vidriadas, junto a ellos habían cuatro encargados que iban tecleando diferentes cosas en sus ordenadores, estaban sentados en una línea recta y frente a ellos había una gran pantalla donde se veía un área de la ciudad.

\- Por favor Astrid, mueve los brazos de forma circular, y luego camina un par de pasos- fue uno de los encargados que había hablado por un micrófono, se podía ver como los movimientos de la rubia se correspondían a lo que se veía en la pantalla, como si lo que ella mirara fuera esa sección de la ciudad y no el cuarto completamente vacío.

\- Nunca voy a entender cómo es que funciona esas cosas que ustedes hacen, simplemente no entiendo como hacen para relacionar lo que sucede en la imagen con lo que se supone que siente ella.

\- Cazador diamante Gobber, ya se lo hemos explicado unas cien veces, los circuitos de la armadura nos permite hacer que ella vea todo eso, pero en realidad no está ahí, sino en su visera, y todos los movimientos que ella haga se pasaran directamente a las imágenes dentro de la realidad virtual que hemos creado para esta situación- fue uno de los cuatro encargados el que le hablo, específicamente el joven alto de pelo negro y ojos verdes que se encargaba de hacerle las peticiones a Astrid por micrófono.

\- Si, ¿pero qué sucede cuando el enemigo ataca? ¿Cómo hacen para moverse todas esas piezas de metal?

\- Toda la habitación está cubierta por finas piezas de metal móviles, más precisamente son como pequeños pistones de metal que se encargaran de "imitar la parte física" de la realidad virtual, ósea que esos ataques que tú dices, los edificios que posiblemente choque, o utilice para correr, autos que deba saltar, entre otras cosas, serán formaciones en tres dimensiones de metal que se irán formando por las piezas del piso o saliendo de las paredes respondiendo ante la situación que deban hacerse.

\- Sigo creyendo que es algo muy complejo para que una mente algo vieja como la mía, no lo entienda del todo.

\- No estás tan viejo Bocón.

La voz vino de la puerta de ingreso, donde un hombre de treinta y tres años, de una espalda ancha, y una gran contextura física, que se le veía un gran desarrollo de músculos a pesar del tapado negro típico de los cazadores y la armadura, siendo tan imponente en su andar como su altura dentro de la habitación, incluso parecía ser más alto que Estoico, llegando a medir alrededor de un metro noventa. Su rostro cuadrado mostraba unas facciones endurecidas por el tiempo y la experiencia, dándole un aire de frialdad así como con el tono de voz que había usado con Bocón, como si estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que había visto muchas cosas de las cuales no se alegraba en el campo de batalla, como si su edad mental no fuera correspondiente con su edad corporal, además de que su pelo castaño claro rapado en los laterales y más largo en la zona alta le daba una edad más joven que podría aparentar su vocabulario o acciones, y para sellar al nuevo integrante de la sala, sus ojos castaños oscuros no despegaban la mirada de Estoico, como si tuviera algún resentimiento hacia él.

\- Adam.

\- Estoico- su voz volvió a escucharse con el mismo tono frio que había tenido antes.

\- ¿A qué se debe que el gran cazador platino Adam Knight nos honre con su presencia?- se podía notar el tono sarcástico que el cazador diamante usaba en su voz.

\- Pues estoy seguro que por tu gran boca es seguro que no Bocón.

\- Viniste a ver a la chica- la oración que dijo Estoico fue más una declaración que una pregunta, pero Adam aun así contesto como si lo hubiera preguntado.

\- Estoy aquí para ver en acción a mi nueva pupila, además de asegurarme que su inicio sea el adecuado- ignorando a los dos cazadores, comenzó a caminar acercándose a los encargados de las simulaciones- para ello me parece que el escenario Delta-998 sería un buen reto para una cazadora experimentada en el extranjero como la señorita Astrid, leí sus informes, y creo que sería lo justo- el encargado pelinegro lo miro algo sorprendido.

\- Señor, ese escenario está pensado para cazadores de clase Esmeralda muy desarrollados en sus actividades, eso es casi dos puestos más arriba de la cazadora oro Astrid Hofferson.

\- No lo hagan, sigan con los protocolos de examen pre establecidos.

\- No lo harán, ella es mi pupila Estoico, tú te negaste a enseñarle y el jefe Gothi considero que yo sería mejor maestro para ella, y para mi ser un buen maestro es poner a prueba sus habilidades de esta manera- hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas, donde el pelicastaño bajo la mirada a regañadientes, nombrar a Gothi siempre era un método para que los cazadores platino se comportaran, ya que eso significaba un gran problema con su jefe.

\- Está bien- volvió a presionar el botón para activar el micrófono y hablarle una vez más a la rubia- Astrid, el escenario será el centro de Berk, tu objetivo es un duae animae de clase misterio, siendo específicos, un Changewing, de rango MP, hay tres formas que la simulación termine, uno, que consigas detenerlo o eliminarlo; dos, ser herida de forma tal que ya no puedes continuar; tres, rendirte o perderlo por completo; eso sería todo, la mejor de las suertes- los rubia no contesto, pero pudieron ver como en cierta forma parecía que sus ojos se habían abierto un poco al escuchar el rango de su enemigo, pero aun así se pudo notar como trataba de no reaccionar de otra forma ante la noticia.

Los tres cazadores presentes en la sala de control centraron su vista en la pantalla más allá de los encargados, viendo cómo se daba comienzo a toda la simulación, como se empezaban a ver personas caminando al azar por la ciudad nocturna de Berk sin prestarle mucha atención, solo unos pocos se paraban a mirarla, por unos segundos para luego continuar. Pudieron ver como ella inspeccionaba su vestimenta en ese momento, viendo que supuestamente aun llevaba el tapado puesto, era extraño, ya que las simulaciones podían llegar a hacer sentirlos como polizones en un cuerpo ajeno a quien la mirara.

La rubia solo avanzo un par de pasos analizando las personas a su alrededor, buscando cualquier actitud sospechosa, la cual fue de latada casi al instante por un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos en una tienda ambulante de comida, ojos café claro y cabello rojizo, se le veía lanzar miradas muy nerviosas y seguidas hacia su dirección tratando y fallando de forma estrepitosa en pasar inadvertido ante la cazadora, algo que no le tomo mucho a la rubia para actuar en consecuencia, ya que parecía confiar mucho en sus instintos.

Fue aproximándose lentamente, tratando de no alterar al objetivo, y por ende no complicar más las cosas, pero era una simulación, y como tal las cosas no parecían salir muy bien nunca, el hombre, al ver la proximidad de la cazadora, salió corriendo sin ningún miramiento ni destino aparente, dando el claro indicio de que quería huir, obligando a la rubia a comenzar con la tarea de persecución del objetivo, mientras Astrid corría dentro de la simulación, en la habitación metálica se podía ver como el piso se iba moviendo de a poco para tratar de mantenerla siempre centro de las paredes de la sala, como si además de tener todas las partes móviles que formaban figuras también estaba el hecho que parecía una gran cinta para correr en los hogares.

\- Tiene una buena percepción del entorno, lo descubrió mucho antes de lo previsto, o fue un golpe de suerte- fue Adam quien estaba hablando, y parecía que lo estaba haciendo más para sí que para los demás.

 **\- ¡Alto!**

Fue la voy de Astrid que los volvió a centrar a todos de nuevo en la pantalla, viendo como corría tras del sospechoso a toda carrera a través de una serie de callejones y calles pequeñas, tratando de perder a la rubia, o eso pareció hasta que el objetivo entró a un edificio abandonado, y la cazadora tras de sí. Pero una vez dentro todo cambio, la persecución en carrera se detuvo abruptamente, Astrid había perdido al objetivo cuando entro, tomo lo que se podía considerar la decisión más sensata para alguien en su posición, se quitó su abrigo y activo su armadura, además de sacar un hacha de su espalda y esperar que la armadura cubriera el "hueco" que esa acción había hecho.

Una vez ya armada comenzó a moverse lentamente por el edifico buscando su objetivo, en ningún momento bajaba la guardia y revisaba siempre antes de girar en una esquina, pasar por una puerta, o subir o bajar las escaleras, esquivando pedazos de paredes o techos caídos por la vejes del edificio, siempre atenta a cualquier ruido que podría hacer su enemigo y delatara su posición, esperando que su paciencia sea bien recomendada, y lo fue, ya que se escuchó un fuerte ruido como si alguien se resbalara y cayera por uno de los huecos del techo en la habitación continua a la suya.

Astrid había aprovechado la situación, y de un solo movimiento en la habitación, encontrándose que todo apuntaba que una sección del techo se había desprendido cuando el duae animae había pasado por ahí, y ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que lo era, ya que en ese momento se encontraba siendo un mutatio, donde su piel se había tornado algo verdosa y escamosa y sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados mirándola y estaban completamente dilatados, y no se movía porque su pie estaba atrapado debajo del cemento.

\- **Todo ha terminado, entrégate y no compliquemos las cosas de más.**

\- Y ha caído en la trampa- dijo Adam nuevamente mirando la pantalla- esperaba que relacionara que los Changewing cazan en manada, y que a donde le estaba guiando era a una emboscada, aún tiene mucho que aprender.

Esta vez fue un gruñido el que los volvió a centrar en la pantalla, el mutatio estaba gruñendo de forma amenazadora, pero no fue el único gruñido que se escuchó, la sala completa parecía estar vibrando de forma amenazadora, Astrid parecía algo desentendida, al principio, pero parecía que se había percatado rápido de la situación en la que se encontraba ya que su posición había cambiado ligeramente, como si se preparada para un combate múltiple, algo que ya no parecía muy imposible ya que de las paredes aparecieron duae animae completamente transformados y listos para la batalla, ere un grupo de unos seis contando al que estaba haciendo de señuelo.

\- Adam, esto es demasiado, es solo una cazadora oro, ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?, si esto fuese una situación real posiblemente ella estaría muerta en este mismo momento- Estoico se notaba muy molesto por la forma de actuar de su camarada.

\- Aun no pienso detenerlo, quiero ver qué sucede, y entonces menos mal que es un simulador, sería una pena que muera en su segundo día de trabajo aquí.

\- Eres un bastardo infeliz.

\- No podía esperar menos del tipo que le pusieron de sobrenombre Bocón, ¿porque en vez de insultarme no miran lo que la dichosa chica muerta está haciendo?

Los cazadores restantes volvieron a mirar la pantalla para ver cómo era derribado un tercer duae animae por un movimiento limpio del hacha de la rubia, se notaba muy agitada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico, pero ya había superado con creces lo que se le creía posible a ella con su entrenamiento, pero todo apuntaba a que aún no se rendiría, así que haciendo uso de todas su fuerzas movió su cuerpo a que saliera corriendo de la habitación, todo apuntaba que huía, los duae animae la siguieron con sus cuerpos de dragones, y fue en un par de cuartos más adelante donde un Changewing de color rojo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarla. Fue un movimiento fluido de parte de la chica, pero muy preciso, de un solo giro logro asestar un poderoso hachazo en la cabeza de su depredador para luego volver a iniciar la carrera.

\- Ya veo, cambio la estrategia, uso todas sus fuerzas para acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles dentro de esas habitación, y ahora hace uso de su resistencia para hacer una supuesta retirada e irse enfrentado de uno a uno a sus enemigos así su ventaja numérica no sirve de mucho, parece que nuestra querida cazadora oro si sabe lo que hace al final- sin más Adam se dio vuelta para retirarse- ya he visto lo que necesitaba, ya sé cómo terminara esto, no necesito ver el final para saberlo- y sin más dejo a dos cazadores junto a una pantalla donde se veía otro movimiento perfecto de una hacha para ponerle fin a la vida de otro Changewing de color morado.

][-][-][

La rubia se sentía muy cansada, realmente la prueba del simulador había tomado más de sus energías que las esperadas, estaba muy sorprendida de la prueba de le habían dado, un MP definitivamente era algo que podía manejar, pero algo debía estar mal, porque al que se había enfrentado no era ni cerca un MP, para ella era un AP o mayor su clasificación, no podía creer que realmente fuesen tan fuertes. Termino de cambiarse a su ropa de civil para irse a su hogar, había tomado la decisión de dejar su armadura dentro del CGC porque su hermana no le gustaba todo lo que tenía relacionado con los cazadores. Pero el ruido de la puerta de los vestuarios llamo su atención, viendo como ingresaban tres chicos y dos chicas, todos más o menos de su misma edad vistiendo los tapados negros de los cazadores, que charlaban animadamente entre ellos, hasta que notaron su presencia y parecieron detenerse por un segundo.

\- Disculpa hermosa, pero este lugar es solo para los cazadores, no sé cómo llegaste, pero si esta pérdida estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte, un cazador fuerte como yo seguro que puede guiarte de forma segura está el lugar que debes ir- fue uno de los chicos el que le hablo primero, uno de una gran contextura física, pero algo bajo, su apariencia demostraba el hecho que tenía mucho musculo pero poco cerebro.

\- Patán, nadie aquí quiere verte ligar, así que guárdate tu "galantería"- la que le hablo fue una rubia de ojos azules que había comenzado a abrir su casillero, el cual estaba al lado de ella.

\- Camicazi tiene razón, además estoy seguro que yo soy el que está más capacitado aquí- esta vez fue el chico alto de pelo negro el que hablo, pero parecía respetar el mismo principio que el chico Patán, mucho musculo y poco cerebro, pero tal vez en menor medida.

\- Eret, creo que te estás perdiendo en lo que dices- Fue la otra chica rubia la que hablo, imitando las acciones de la chica Camicazi, que su casillero era el que estaba frente a ella- y no se te ocurra abrir la boca Brutico- dijo mirando a quien parecía un espejo de ella, llegando a la suposición de que ambos eran gemelos.

El rubio estaba punto de abrir la boca, pero al parecer su hermana lo había cortado por completo, hizo varios intentos de decir algo, pero luego simplemente cerraba la boca, todos lo miraban de forma extraña, y Astrid llego a la conclusión de que él debía ser el que tenían menos cerebro de los cinco, fue nuevamente la rubia de ojos azules la que le hablo de nuevo, Camicazi parecía ser la más interesada en su presencia en los vestidores de cazadores, y le culpaba, ya que los vestuarios de cazadores estaban apartados del resto, y ella en ese momento se encontraba en su ropa de civil.

\- Así que… ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Cazadora oro Astrid Hofferson, un gusto conocerlos- todos parecieron sorprendidos al escuchar quien era.

\- Así que tú eres quien sorprendió a Adam, debes ser muy buena, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde te entrenaron?- Astrid se sentía un poco incomoda con todo esto de las preguntas que hacia Camicazi.

\- Soy de Londres, ¿pero quién es Adam? ¿y quiénes son ustedes?

\- Oh, mis disculpas, Soy la cazadora Zafiro Camicazi Burglars, él es el cazador zafiro Eret Harington, él es Patán Jorgenson cazador rubí, y ellos dos son los gemelos Thorston, cazadores rubí, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston- a medida que los fue señalando y los fue nombrando a cada uno, le fueron dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza o soltaron un hola como señal de saludo- no sabíamos que eras la nueva, se escucha mucho en los pacillos que lograste vencer a una banda de rango MP en los simuladores, algo que no es muy común de los de afuera de Berk, de hecho dicen que dejaste sorprendido a Adam.

\- Yo no me lo creo, Adam es un maldita piedra, nada lo sorprende, está bien, ella es una cazadora oro, ¿y? cuantos cazadores han llegado a Berk con grandes títulos y nunca pudieron derrotar a un AP, si ofender preciosa- fue Eret quien hablo, se notaba mucho su arrogancia, pero Astrid no se quedaría atrás.

\- Yo lo he hecho muchas veces en Londres, y lo he hecho aquí.

\- Pero en Londres es distinto, o no te pareció así, ustedes tiene la clasificación de dragones corrida, y te has dado cuenta de eso verdad, aquí no eres más que una simple cazadora rubí con suerte.

\- ¿Cómo te a través?- Astrid hervía de ira, no permitirá que estos tipos pusieran en tela de juicio su cargo, así que de un salto se había levantado de la banca que había frente de los casilleros para darle un golpe con su puño al insolente de pelo negro.

\- La chica tiene su temperamento- fue una voz nueva la que detuvo a la rubia, el recién llegado era alto, con pelo de castaño claro y ojos castaños oscuros- Eret, debo decir que debe ser un de las primeras veces donde esta correctamente puesto el rango de un cazador extranjero, señorita Astrid, yo soy Adam Knight, cazador de clase platino, y seré su compañero de hora en adelante, ahora, si sería tan amable de acompañarme, debemos acomodar las cosas de su escritorio en nuestra sala de investigación.

Sin más el cazador platino se retiró esperando a que le siguiera, parecía como si el ambiente se había puesto muy denso en unos segundos, pero por el rostro de muchos de los presentes se pudo dar cuenta que así era siempre que aparecía ese cazador, y el rostro enfadado que tenía Eret no tenía precio, parecía estar rojo como un tomate, a Astrid no le gustaba que la defendieran, pero pudo ver claramente como el cazador platino había hecho que se tragara sus palabras. La rubia solo tomo la mochila que había traído para su oficina y comenzó a hacer un pequeño trote para tratar de alcanzar a su nuevo superior-compañero, pero fue detenida levemente por la voz de Eret.

\- Yo… yo lo siento, te juzgue demasiado rápido, no fue mi intención, espero que esto no afecte nuestro trabajo, después de todos nadie de aquí tuvo un comienzo fácil- Astrid solo asintió y regreso su tarea de alcanzar a Adam, era la segunda vez que escuchaba lo de que nadie tuvo un comienzo fácil, todo apuntaba que iba a tener que conocer muchas cosas para entender las personas dentro del CGC.

Una vez de haber salido de los vestidores, corrió por el gran pasillo hacia el final donde estaba el ascensor, sin prestarle atención a la puerta de los otros vestidores que había en el piso, así como las puertas para las duchas o las escaleras para ir a otros pisos. En espera por el ascensor se encontraba Adam, quien no la miro cundo llego al lado suyo, una vez que llego el cubículo de metal que los llevaría a su destino, y las puertas se abrieron, el ingreso sin decir ninguna palabra, seguido muy de cerca por Astrid, presiono el botón correspondiente al piso Nº 16, y recién cuando las puertas se cerraron fue cuando volvió escuchar su voz.

\- Las cosas son muy distintas a lo que crees Astrid, hay más de un cambio en el viaje de Londres a Berk, como sabrás los Duae animae son clasificados en P, LP, MP, AP y EP.

\- Si lo se señor, los rangos son Precaución, Ligeramente Peligroso, Moderadamente Peligroso, Altamente Peligroso, y Extremadamente Peligroso, además de que suelen agregársele un más a los que están entre los dos de las clasificaciones poniéndose la menos y el más.

\- No me espero menos de la graduada con honores en Londres, pero a lo que me refiero es que a lo que en Londres se consideran como un EP, aquí no son más que unos simple LP o MP, creo que lo has escuchado, Berk es la ciudad más peligrosa, por ello se hacen exámenes a los cazadores extranjeros, para asegurarnos de que estén preparados para sobrevivir en esta ciudad del caos, ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si perdías? Se te iba de bajar de rango, un cazador de rango de tu país aquí debe reducírsele uno o dos puestos normalmente, pero tú eres la primera que está colocada perfectamente en su lugar, dime, recuerdas como es el sistema de trabajo y clasificación que usaban en Londres y yo te diré las diferencias que hay con Berk- Astrid sentía como si había vuelto a la capacitación de cazadores y le estaban tomando una lección oral, pero aun así no se molestó y le contesto a su superior.

\- Los cazadores se dividen en dos categorías principales, los principiantes y los experimentados, los cuales a su vez se subdividen en tres rangos o clases más; los principiantes se subdividen en cazadores rubíes, zafiros y oros, mientras que los experimentados pasan a dividirse en esmeraldas, diamantes y platinos, y la forma de trabajar en la investigación es emparejar a un experimentado con un principiante para ir formando a los nuevos en el trabajo de ser cazadores.

\- Eso es perfecto, aquí en Berk se sigue la misma idea, pero tú y yo tendremos un convenio desde ahora hasta que dejes de ser mi compañera o mueras, si yo digo corre tu preguntaras hasta donde, si te digo ataca, su me preguntaras a quien, y si digo mátame, lo haces, estamos claros.

\- Entendido.

Astrid le resultaba muy extraño este hombre, precia alguien frio sin corazón alguno, sin cuidado por los demás, pero si era platino en Berk, y era verdad todo lo que le estaba diciendo, entonces debía ser por algo que se lo decía, ya que según parecía estaba ante una eminencia de los cazadores de esa ciudad. El viaje por el elevador había terminado ya dando lugar ser recibido por un pasillo lleno de gente que iban de un lado al otro llevando carpetas consigo, el lugar parecía ser una serie de pasillos que formaban redes y que cada tanto había puertas donde algunas estaban abiertas mostrando oficinas con cuatro o cinco escritorios una pizarra y una mesa circular en el medio de cada sala. Recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta que Adam entrara a una de las oficinas, donde al entrar se topó con un escritorio ocupado con cientos de archivos igual que la mesa circular, la pizarra desbordando datos de información, pero el resto de los escritorios parecían estar desocupados.

\- Bien, aquí estamos, este será nuestra sala de trabajo, toma el escritorio que quieras de los desocupados, y comenzaremos con los casos que tenemos abiertos y debemos resolver, aprovecharemos estas horas antes de que té turno termine para que tengas una idea aproximada de ello, el primero es el numero…

][-\\\/

Hiccup estaba sentado justo al frente de todas esas pantallas de cámaras de seguridad vigilando constantemente el movimiento de la gente mientras disfrutaba un poco de su café, el cual estaba tomando para mantenerse un poco despierto, en una de las pantallas se veía a una joven estudiante de pelo negro saliendo de una universidad de periodismo, o aun vendedor de comida en un puesto en el parque, un chofer en un taxi cerca del aeropuerto, o un abuela alimentando a las palomas en una banca cerca de un edificio gubernamental.

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy Hiccup, no sabes lo agradecidos que todos estamos.

\- Esta bien Cornelio, lo hago un poco por ustedes y un poco por mí, necesito un poco de dinero extra, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles.

El hombre que había entrado en la sala era un tipo alto de unos cincuenta y cinco años, el pelo que tenía era algo largo pero estaba completamente blanco, facciones que mostraban amabilidad con quienes se lo merecía, y unos ojos azules imponentes, como si lograran leer las almas de quienes estén frente suyo, su ropa era algo extraña para Berk, pero muy común en Roma, además de que su asentó a la hora de hablar delataba que ese era su país de origen.

Los ojos azules volvieron a centrarse en las pantallas frente del joven, eran alrededor de diez monitores algunos sobre un escritorio y otros puestos en las paredes, todos mostrando imágenes de distintas cámaras de seguridad, todos los monitores estaban ubicados en un pequeña habitación oscura donde tenía unos cuatro teclados y una pequeña manivela para controlar el movimiento de las cámaras que se podían mover, o al menos parecía que ese era su objetivo, el espacio que tenía no era mayor que el de una habitación de seis metros por siete, además del escritorio de los teclados y algunos monitores, tenía otra pequeña mesita a un lado donde había una cafetera vieja, que empañaba un poco la ventana que daba al exterior y mostraba que la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada.

\- Alguna noticia.

\- No, nada nuevo, aún no he descubierto a nadie, pero estoy pendiente, si alguno comete un error lo sabré.

\- Pero es muy difícil que se pueda hacer algo, después de todo no somos el único bando que ha pinchado las camas de la ciudad.

\- Puede ser que tengan la mejor forma de comunicarse, pero no por eso debemos rendirnos ¿no? Es lo que usted me enseño señor, a nunca rendirme- el anciano sonrió.

\- Es increíble lo mucho que has crecido Hiccup, eres prácticamente como un vigilante del noche como en las historietas.

\- ¿Que se puede decir? Aquí todos luchamos ya que nadie ha tenido un comienzo fácil- le dedico un pequeña sonrisa la cual fue correspondida en el acto- si quieres puede ir a descansar Cornelio, dentro de poco vendrán a remplazarme.

\- Esta bien chico, cuando salgas ten cuidado, esta noche dicen que nevará.

\- Claro señor, usted también cuídese.

Nuevamente el castaño se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y las cámaras de seguridad, pensando en las comparación que Cornelio, recordando las historietas que leía cuando era chico y la vida parecía ser mucho más sencilla, esos sueños se ser un héroe, de salvar al mundo y conseguir novia, sueños de niños, deseos de adolescentes, que nunca llegaron a ser más que eso, la vida no era más que golpearse de cara contra la realidad y dejar todos esos sueños en internados en un recuerdo siendo solo eso, un recuerdo, donde el final feliz era solo una ilusión.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos cuando vio una melena rubia trenzada corriendo por la calle, al principio se alarmo un poco, pero luego de ver mejor pudo ver que en realidad estaba corriendo por actividad física, ya que tenía ropa deportiva, y sus auriculares puestos, la imagen no duro mucho en la pantalla ya que ella siguió recorrido y la cámara no abarcaba tanto espacio, "la podría seguir, no creo que lastimaría a alguien si lo hago, solo un segundo" pensó el pelicastaño, donde acto seguido tecleo unas ordenes por comando y apareció la imagen de otra cámara en su pantalla, esta vez la de un parque donde parecía que la rubia se había detenido para estirar un poco sus músculos.

Hiccup se sentía como un fisgón al hacer eso, pero no podía culpársele no, después de todo, no todos los días se charla con una chica tan linda como Astrid, y mucho menos se le entrega su número. Al recordar del número automáticamente busco en su abrigo la pequeña servilleta donde la rubia le había dejado su número, aun no lo había agendado ni se había comunicado con ella, tal vez ese parecía un buen momento para mandar un mensaje corto para darle su número también, y que sea su elección si le volvía a hablar o no, y además para sentirse inconscientemente menos fisgón.

Tomo su celular táctil y de un movimiento rápido lo desbloqueo, e ingreso a los contactos con la misma facilidad, se sentía un poco nervioso, no era muy bueno hablando con las chicas, pero trataría de dar su mejor esfuerzo, tecleo rápidamente en el móvil el número de la servilleta y abrió la mensajería, se quedó alrededor de un minuto mirando la pantalla debatiéndose que era lo que debía escribir, quería ser original, pero al mismo tiempo no se quería pasar ni parecer un pervertido o acosador, quería ser algo que lo identificara, pero eso sería ser sarcástico en su estado más puro, y eso no sabía cómo lo tomaría Astrid, la conocía, pero tampoco la conocía tanto para saber si se reía de su sarcasmo por compromiso, o lo hacía porque realmente le resultaba gracioso, después de todo fue por la culpabilidad que sentía por lo de su hermana que accedió a tomar un café. Al final decidió ser el mismo, así sería más fácil para él, ya que si le caía bien, entonces estaba bien, y si le caía mal, no tendría que mantener una mentira y no tendría que simular ser alguien que no era.

"Con tanto calor que hace en Berk creo que la próxima vez en vez de otro café deberíamos tomar un helado -H" apretó enviar antes de arrepentirse en su elección de palabras y estuvo atento a la pantalla, el mensaje duro unos segundos en llegar, pudo ver su cara de sorpresa al recibir un mensaje de un desconocido, pero a los pocos segundos le vio soltar una carcajada, y comenzó a tocar la pantalla de su móvil, le tomo algún tiempo, pero sintió como vibraba su propio móvil en su mano.

" **Interesante forma de iniciar una conversación señor H, pero deberé desistir en su invitación del helado, a pesar que es verano, para mi aun hace un frio que me congela los huesos** "- la contestación le hizo un poco de gracia, ya que a pesar de tener "frio" según ella, aun así estaba saliendo a correr.

"¿Verano en Berk? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?" y ahí iba el sarcasmo en su estado nivel Hiccup, solo les rezaba a los dioses no parecer un completo idiota, pero fue recompensado por la imagen de ver a la rubia reír tanto que una persona que estaba cerca le miro medio raro.

" **¿Tal vez si? ¿Tal vez no? Todo depende a lo que le digas verano, ¿No te reprendieron en el trabajo o sí?** " Esto lo mareo un poco, ¿ella se estaba preocupando por él o solo se sentía aun culpable? Si definitivamente se sentía culpable, eso debía ser, así que lo mejor sería jugar un poco ¿No? Pero seguro se arrepentiría luego.

"En realidad me despidieron, ahora estoy en otro trabajo" esperaba que la cara pálida que parecía poner Astrid haya sido solo un efecto de la cámara, pero supo que no fue así cuando llego la respuesta.

" **¿En serio? Yo lo siento mucho, llamare para decir que fue mi culpa, no pueden despedirte cuando no fue tu culpa** ".

"XD bueno, en realidad no me despidieron, de hecho no me dijeron nada jajaja"

" **¿Ósea que no estás trabajando ya pero no te despidieron? ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo? Eres un pequeño bastardo** ".

"No te tome el pelo Astrid, al menos no del todo, realmente estoy en otro trabajo, pero no me despidieron".

" **¿Y por qué tienes dos trabajos?** ".

"¿No dijimos nada de preguntas personales? XD".

" **Lo siento** ".

"Está bien, solo te estoy molestando, están un poco duras las cosas en Berk para una persona que debe mantenerse, así que tengo un "segundo empleo" cuando necesito un poco más de dinero, ahora debo continuar con mi trabajo, te parece hablar luego".

" **Está bien, gracias por tu número, yo debo seguir haciendo ejercicio, y me vengare, téngalo por sentado señor H** ".

"No me cabe la menor duda Astrid" y con una carcajada Hiccup bloqueo nuevamente su móvil y miro unos segundos como Astrid parecía estar releyendo vareas veces su mensaje hasta que decidió volver a correr, pero esta vez no la siguió con las camas, el señor H tenía trabajo que hacer.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Dark-hime7: me alegra que se haya entendido el concepto jajaja, y si quieres puedo tardar más en subir los capítulos jajaja espero que hayas podido releer el capítulo sin problemas después, y las preguntas se irán contestando a medida que pase el fic, no antes, no después, pero si quieres hacerlas adelante, no me molestaría saber cuáles son tus dudas jajaja, y me guardo mis comentarios sobre Hiccup, se descubrirá a cuál de los tres lados pertenece más adelante, en cuanto a la primera parte, se puede decir que caí ante la seducción de ser un detallista en lo que hago jajaja, y toda la información es totalmente verídica y comprobable buscando información de los materiales, y créeme que me curre muchísimo este fic, lo estuve estudiando mucho para escribirlo todo, y me espere un poco más en la personalidad de Astrid esta vez, y creo que su hermana se merece un buen aplauso por las jugadas que hizo y las que hará más adelante. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

emicastillo92: jajaja Gustav se la mando muy grande con Astrid, pero no podemos culparlo, no podemos culpar a nadie en este fic que será un espiral de sufrimiento, y me gustaría un poco escuchar tus teorías, y si será largo el fic, tal vez un poco más largo de lo que fue el de USS Chimuelo. En cuanto a lo de Hiccup me guardo mis comentarios, igual con lo de las armaduras jajaja, y hay una pequeña diferencia entre el fic y yo, que yo me las tuve que arreglar solo y nadie vino a ayudarme -.- y con Hiccup creo que no podía sacarle su mala suerte, si lo hacía, simplemente dejaría de ser Hiccup jajaja y creo que su hermana se merece un buen aplauso por las jugadas que hizo y las que hará más adelante, en cuanto al tutor, ya está presente, es uno creado, y con lo de EP ya creo que he explicado un poco, aunque aún hay más por ver jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

luis rondon: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y siéndote sincero, no me lo había notado hasta que lo dijiste, pero tienes razón, hay cierta similitud entre ambos, y creo que le deberé dar sus derechos a Sui Ishida también jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Se despide, Utopico.


	4. La cena está servida

Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y una buena noticia, han comenzado mis vacaciones de la universidad, por ello es una cosa menos que tengo en mi vida por un par de semanas, lo que significa que habrá capítulos un poco más seguidos hasta que todo vuelva a comenzar, hasta entonces disfruten y espero que los capítulos sean de su agrado.

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda.

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Kate Hofferson: hermana de Astrid.

Investigador (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

0B6AF690

64AA4CAA

231F73CA

9FAC1E94

37D383F4

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y les pido encarecidamente que si entre los lectores se encuentra otro que sea más o menos hábil en sistema, por favor no publique la desencriptación de cada uno, ya que use realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si lo quieren hacer esta en su voluntad, pero tengan consideración de que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren irse enterando a medida que avanza la historia, los que son un poco más investigadores, siéntanse libres de descifrarlo que quieren spoilers ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les diré la clave de encriptación.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y soy Ishida Sui (por la similitud que tiene con Tokyo Ghoul), y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

La cena está servida.

][

Astrid se sentía cansada, irritada, y sobre todo muy, pero muy molesta, ya hacía dos días que prácticamente se la pasada sentada en esa oficina, rodeada por montañas y montañas de archivos de investigaciones abiertas de duae animaes que aún no habían sido capturados, pero no eran esos informes lo que le molestaban, ni el sobre exceso de trabajo, sabía que trabajaba bien bajo presión, ni tampoco era el dolor persistente de cabeza que aparecía después de las diez y no se iba hasta ya después pasada la hora de salida, y menos el dolor muscular y la resistencia que ponía su cuerpo al pasar todo el día sentada sin hacer gran cantidad de movimiento; no lo que realmente le molestaba era que su "compañero" no aparecía durante todo el momento que ella estaba en la oficina, de hecho le hacía pensar que le estaba evitando.

Había escuchado muchas cosas del cazador Platino Adam Knight, decían que ningún compañero le dudaba gran cantidad de tiempo, que era uno de los mejores cazadores que poseía la comisión general de cazadores, pero que no tenía ningún reparo en tratar mal a sus compañeros y ser más frio que el hielo en el campo de batalla, mirar a amigos y enemigos como estorbo por igual, parecía como si nadie supiera cual era sus verdadera misión, que con tal que le dieran un objetivo el estaría satisfecho, pero nunca feliz, contaban que ver sonreír a Adam era la cosa más macabra que podía verse, y de hecho era común verlo sonreír como si estuviera feliz, cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún duae animae que era caza de poner a prueba sus habilidades.

Pero así también como lo malo había escuchado lo bueno, que el solo había sido capaz de eliminar a un nido completo, cincuenta duae animaes muertos, asesinados a sangre fría en un viejo hospital abandonado a las afueras de Berk, según las historia que se contaban en los pasillos, él había entrado en un grupo de diez cazadores de clases muy altas, y dicen que la radio fue un infierno por cinco minutos, revelando que en realidad los estaban esperando, y que después de confirmar la muerte de nueve de los diez miembros del grupo el silencio se apodero de la radio, para que antes del amanecer se vea aparecer al en la puerta de entrada al que era en ese entonces conocido como cazador diamante Adam Knight, con manchas carmesí en toda su armadura y notificando el extermino total de todos los dragones dentro del hospital, esa había sido la misión que le había valido un ascenso.

Como era que Astrid se había enterado eso de alguien que parecía darle miedo a todo el edificio, eso fue fácil de saber, se había vuelto amigo de las mismas chicas y chicos que se había encontrado en su segundo día en el edificio, cuando había ido a cambiarse después de la simulación en los vestuarios, los que parecieron estar realmente apenados cuando se enteraron de quien era, así como habían tratado de arreglar el mal comienzo comenzando de nuevo, algo que Astrid no se quejó, ya que iban a ser compañeros, y creía que lo mejor era estar en buenos términos ya que una mala formación en esa guerra podría generar muchos problemas en el campo de batalla. Pero la rubia jamás se imaginó que en tan poco tiempo les hubiera agarrado tanto aprecio como les tenía en esos momentos.

Descubriendo que tal vez Brutacio y Brutilda, eran los más locos y sin miedo del grupo, y los únicos que parecían no tener miedo de ser tanto lo bueno como lo malo del cazador platino, así como se había enterado también, que ambos estaban como compañeros del mismo cazador, que no resulto sino ser otro más que Bocón, y que le dieron información de primera mano al grupo al gran desastre que se había vuelto con el duae animae de hacía dos noches atrás, ya que parecía que eran los únicos que habían entrado junto al cazador diamante; muchos decían que estaban tan locos que a nadie les importaba si sobrevivían o no, y según lo que había logrado entender entre sus burlas internas era que sus padres los habían abandonado de pequeños para que los cuidaran sus abuelos los cuales parecieron morir durante su adolescencia, tal vez ese era el motivo por lo cual sus mentalidades parecían tan trastocadas, ya que en realidad ella podía ver que era un mecanismo para que el mundo no viera unos chicos que se etnia solos y abandonados detrás de toda esa locura y instintos suicidas.

Una historia totalmente a lo que había pasado en un principio fue la de Eret Harington, quien había nacido en un orfanato, y había vivido ahí toda su vida hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, o mejor dicho, la edad suficiente como para alistarse en el plan de "ayuda joven" que tenían los cazadores para los chicos que no tenían donde ir, un plan que primero se había creado para evitar el consumo de drogas por parte de los mejores, darles algo por que luchar, algo que posiblemente Astrid hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar. Eret se había enterado en ese punto que sus padres no lo habían criado no porque no lo hubieran querido, sino porque se los habían arrebatado los duae animaes, consumido con el odio y logrando de alguna forma que nunca pareció contar, presento un permiso del orfanato el cual dictaba que era completamente consiente de sus facultades mentales, pudiéndose considerar como un adulto joven, y consiguiendo así la posibilidad de entrar a los institutos de entrenamiento para convertirse en cazador.

Eret resulto también ser el compañero de la otra chica del grupo, la cazadora zafiro Camicazi Burglars, una chica que fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que ambas se entendieran tan bien, ya que poseían un temperamento tan similar, motivada desde nacimiento por su familia para ser siempre la mejor, entrenada prácticamente desde nacimiento para volverse la mejor como lo era toda su familia, ya que tato su madre como su padre eran cazadores muy reconocidos en ese momento, y por eso debía que hacerle frente a una gran presión de los demás dentro de ese edifico, pero lo bueno según le había contado la cazadora zafiro, era que sus padres al menos no se encontraban en el edificio central, lo que le hacía respirar un poco más tranquila.

Ambos cazadores zafiros estaban bajo el mando de un cazador esmeralda que en ese momento Astrid ya no recordaba cual era el nombre que le habían dicho, lo único que decían que lo caracterizaba era que siempre estaba de holgazán haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de hacer muchas investigaciones a comparación de los demás, y que la única "diversión" que tenían según Eret era cuando los pedían como refuerzo, ya que si fuera por su compañero superior no harían mas que hacer bolitas de papel para jugar al baloncesto con el cesto de basura de la oficina.

El único que tenía como compañero a alguien más importante en rango que Bocón era Patán Jorgenson, el cual tenía como compañero a un cazador platino, el señor Jorgenson, su padre, si Astrid creía que Camicazi la tenía difícil, era porque no estaba teniendo en cuenta a Patán, el chico fue obligado a seguir con la tradición familiar, sin importar lo que él quería hacer, obligándolo a estudiar para ser cazador, y una vez recibido su padre fue quien lo tomo como compañero, según algunas historias que habían contado los gemelos, su propio padre lo obligaba a llegar a sus límites sin darle ni un mínimo de apoyo, además de que dijeron que más de una vez le grito lo decepcionado que estaba, lo que le hacía entender porque tenía el carácter que tenía, escondiendo con él sus inseguridad. Pero eso no fue lo único que averiguo, sino que también se enteró de que los cazadores platino no estaban obligados a tener compañeros o respetar ciertas reglas, algo que le hacía preguntarse porque su compañero seguía obteniendo compañeros tras perderlos sin importarle en los más mínimo.

El pitido de su teléfono celular le distrajo de sus pensamientos, al principio pensó que era un mensaje de Hiccup, era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a los mensajes sarcásticos pero divertidos de su encargado técnico en tan poco tiempo, como si toda su vida hubiera estado ahí, como si su amistad se remontara desde hace muchos años, sin hablar de lo inoportunos que a veces lograba ser con sus mensajes, algo que le hubiera generado muchos problemas si su superior no fuera alguien que nunca está en la oficina, pero que aun así le lograban sacar algunas carcajadas, realmente la rubia no se arrepentía de haberle dado su número, después de todo su instinto nunca le había fallado en la vida, y su instinto en ese momento le decía que darle su número era algo bueno.

En realidad el ruido que le había despertado de sus pensamientos no resultó ser un mensaje de su camarada gracioso, sino el tono de la alarma que marcaba el final de su turno de trabajo, "definitivamente debo cambiarle el sonido a los mensajes, o a la alarma, cualquiera de los dos", se giró a mirar el cielo por la ventana de su oficina, pudiendo ver efectivamente que el sol ya se encontraba casi en el final de su descenso, tiñendo todo el cielo de un color anaranjado, algo que Astrid realmente le gustaba de Berk era la vista del atardecer.

Astrid tomo sus cosas, cerro el informe que estaba leyendo y lo coloco en la pila de carpetas a su derecha, donde ponía los que ya estaban leídos, y se levantó para ir rumbo a la puerta, cuando estaba por alagar la luz de la oficina fue detenida súbitamente por otra mano que la estaba cubriendo para evitar que lo hiciera, esa mano le pertenecía a Adam.

\- ¿todavía no te has ido? Tómatelo con calma pequeña, no queremos que te de un paro cerebral por exceso de información, además tampoco es como que saldremos a la calle mañana- Astrid no dijo nada, sentía como si Adam trataba de sacarla de quicio para probar algo, y si era así pues ella no se lo dejaría tan fácil, así que solo asintió y siguió con su camino sin darle ninguna contestación, tomo el ascensor y bajo al piso -8, ya que hoy era el primer día de su hermana en su nuevo lugar de trabajo en Berk, y tuvieron la suerte de que sus turnos combinaran, así que podrían ir juntas de nuevo a casa.

][-][

Para Kate el día había pasado con una velocidad increíble, Berk tenía una gran instalación de simulaciones, la más grande que ella nunca había visto, preparada para cualquier posible necesidad, y la verdad es que sentía un poco de lastima de que le usaran para algo tan simple como las simulaciones que hacían, eran capaz de simular toda la ciudad unas cien veces si lo deseaban, y eso le hacía sentir a ella como niña en una dulcería con un bono en la mano que diga que se podía llevar todo lo que podía comer, en pocas palabras, se sentía muy excitada con toda esas situación.

Fueron menos de seis horas lo que le tomo presentar ya cuatro proyectos para simulaciones de escenarios, trabajar sin descanso era algo común para una Hofferson. Su oficina en realidad no era muy grande, eran unas treinta personas dentro de una gran habitación, ni más ni menos que ellos eran todos los que se encargaban de las simulaciones del edificio central, en esa habitación no había mucho orden, solo ordenadores dispersados en diversos escritorios, una gran mesa redonda en el centro donde había miles de carpetas colocadas totalmente desordenadas en diferentes sesiones de la misma, y ficheros en todas las paredes que parecía que se extendían hasta el infinito. La habitación parecía todo menos normal, algo que le decía que los que trabajaban ahí pensaban muy diferente al resto de las personas.

Cada una de las carpetas que había en esa sala eran proyectos de simulación, ya sea los de la mesa, los cuales estaban pendientes para hacer, o que habían sido rechazados, así como los que ya se encontraban en los ficheros, los cuales eran los que ya habían sido implementados y se encontraban en vigencia o ya habían sido sacados de funcionamiento. Se podrían decir que cada persona que había en la sala era muy productiva en los aspectos de sacar carpetas de simulaciones de escenarios constantemente, y por eso Kate se sintió que congeniaba muy bien con las personas de la sala.

No existía una línea de mando como en el resto del edificio, eran todos iguales ahí dentro, de hecho la rubia aun no sabía quién era la persona que supuestamente era el contacto fuera de su pequeño "reino" de la imaginación, todos se trataban tan bien como amigos, así que no le sorprendió cuando todos dejaron de hacer sus funciones para hacer un pequeño almuerzo todos juntos sobre las desordenadas capetas del centro, o sobre el "reino de Mordor" nombre que se le dio a la mesa de las carpetas perdidas, y algo que termino de encantarle a Kate, ya que aunque ella no lo pareciera, era una chica amante de los videojuegos y los libros.

Muchos interactuaban con ella constantemente, ya que la ser poca gente encargada de esto, se ayudaban para poder avanzar en todos los proyectos juntos, pero había alguien que interactuaba aún más con ella que el resto, un chico que tal parecía que amaba la información en general, y era sorprendente la gran biblioteca mental que tenía sobre los dragones: sus fuerzas y defectos. Ese chico era Patapez, un nombre que al principio le pareció muy gracioso el nombre, pero que nunca se lo dijo.

\- Entonces ¿iras?- Kate fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo que del rubio, era obvio que le había estado hablado mientras ambos estaban haciendo sus trabajos, ella escribiendo en el ordenador mientras el hacía unos planos de al parecer una nueva simulación o un plano de una inteligencia artificial de un duae animae.

\- ¿disculpa, que has dicho? Estaba muy metida en el trabajo.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, Pero no te exijas mucho, es tu primer día, no nos dijes en vergüenza a los que llevamos un tiempo aquí- ambos se rieron un poco por el pequeño chiste ya que era de conocimiento general que nadie nunca paraba dentro de la oficina de simulaciones- decía que pensamos con los chicos en hacerte una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida al grupo, ya sabes, la típica fiesta friki de toda la vida, comida rápida y jugar videojuegos o, ver películas o series hasta que salga el sol- parecía estar algo avergonzado ya que no la estaba mirando en realidad, sino que seguía trabajando en lo suyo.

\- Claro, suena bien por mí- pudo ver como se le coloraban un poco las mejillas al chico que aún seguía mirando los planos como lo más interesante del mundo, le parecía un buen chico, y un poco lindo, pero no estaba segura de lo que el pensaría de ella, podría usar la fiesta para aprender un poco más de él, "modo Kate la investigadora activado de nuevo" pensó la rubia mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla, la primera vez que había hecho ese modo fue cuando le planeo la "cita por accidente" a su hermana con el técnico.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, se sentía orgullosa de su actuar, ya que sabía que aunque su no admitiría, el chico le divertía, y no lo decía por haber leído los mensajes que se mandaban, ya que eso era invadir su privacidad, pero eso no quería decir que no le haya quitado sin que ella supiera su teléfono celular la noche anterior y leer a escondida toda la conversación que habían tenido por la tarde así como la conversación de la noche hasta ese momento que ella dejo sus móvil a la merced de su hermana informática cuando se fue a bañar, su hermana no sabía que ella podía desbloquear su teléfono, y quería mantener esa información para si todo lo mayor que se pudiera.

Hiccup parecía ser un buen chico, y sus sospechas principales de su sarcasmo parecían ser correctas, quien en su sano juicio consumiría un helado en Berk, y aún más dudaba de que alguien hubiera sido capaz de colocar una heladería en esa ciudad de infierno blanco. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el chico parecía estar interesado en conocer a su hermana, y solo esperaba que su hermana no lo asustara con el carácter, ya que en realidad de labia caído bien, tal vez tenía una personalidad un poco más suave y fácil de controlar de lo que esperaba para el novio de su hermana, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, alejarla de ese mundo manchado de sangre de dragón, el sonido de su propio teléfono celular le había sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos, notando que había pasado casi todo el rato mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada.

" **Estoy bajando, así vamos a cenar".**

Kate estaba muy sorprendida de que el horario ya se hubiera cumplido, pero el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, así que junto todas sus cosas y se despidió de los demás.

\- Luego te mando la hora y la dirección donde será la fiesta, nos vemos en un rato.

\- ¿Un rato?

\- Si, comenzaremos con la cena, no te lo había dicho- Kate se sintió avergonzada por olvidar tales cosas, solo asintió y se fue de ahí sin más, salió de la oficina y paso al lado de todas las salas de simulaciones y salió hacia el pasillo donde estaba el ascensor con su hermana esperándola, no sabía como pero trataría de encontrar una solución al hecho de tener que estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

][-][-][

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso que no vas a comer conmigo?!

\- De verdad que me encantaría hacerlo hermanita querida, pero veras… los chichos me invitaron a una pequeña fiesta para celebrar mi ingreso, y no se vería muy bien que yo falte siendo la invitada principal.

Astrid sabía que su hermana estaba usando su típico tono de "heranita buena" pero esta vez no iba a funcionar con ella, estaba muy molesta con ella, sabía que algo no iba bien cuando paso a buscarla en el octavo subsuelo y estaba más callada de lo normal, a diferencia de lo que siempre pasaba en Londres, ella no dijo ni una palabra en todo el viaje de regreso a su casa, y solo recién cuando estuvieron en el resguardo de su hogar fue cuando soltó que no podrían cenar juntas, lo que dio origen a la discusión, ya que ella también quería festejar junto a ella el ingreso de su hermana.

\- Vamos Astrid, tampoco es como que no voy a estar aquí por el resto de mi vida, prometo portarme bien y mañana haremos lo que tú quieras- dijo Kate mientras le ponía una imitación muy buena de los ojos del gato con botas.

\- No intentes nada con esos ojitos, no caeré- se voltio para hacerse la ofendida, sabía que no podría contra esos ojos, así que lo mejor era no mirarlos, pero no conto conque su hermana la seguiría aun si ella se giraba- no… ya basta…. Aghh está bien, está bien, tú ganas.

\- Gracias hermana, eres la mejor- se podía escuchar el tono de alegría infinita que usaba la ojiverde, mientras abrazaba a su hermana levantándola y haciéndola dar giros en toda la habitación.

\- Basta Kate, bájame, no soy un costal para que me hagas girar así- a pesar de que pareciera que estaba molesta, aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su hermana era todo para ella, y no podría no hacer nada que no le hiciera feliz.

\- Pero eso no significa que debas comer sola.

\- Por favor Kate, no insinúes nada, estoy muy cansada.

\- ¿La gran Astrid Hofferson cansada? Debe estar cerca el fin del mundo.

\- Deja de jugar Kate.

\- Hermanita, aunque lo niegues las dos sabemos que estas tratando de evitar un tema de conversación que sabes que yo iniciare.

\- Si es así entonces sabes que no debes iniciarlo.

\- Pues me niego no hacerlo, Astrid, tanto tu como yo estamos conscientes de que la que sabe cocinar de esta familia soy yo, no tú, lo que nos queda conque pedirás comida para llevar en un lugar de vaya a saber Odín donde.

\- ¿Odín?

\- Se me pego de mis compañeros, pero no me cambies de tema, a lo que quiero llegar es que si pedirás comida hecha, pues bien puedes pedir para dos.

\- ¿A si? ¿y a quien sugieres que invite Sherlock?- la pregunta era simplemente para llenar el espacio, porque la mayor sabia de ante mano cual sería la respuesta de su hermana.

\- Pues Hiccup sería una muy buena opción.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? A penas que nos conocemos de hace dos días.

\- Vamos Astrid, sé que te cae bien, ¿cuál sería el problema? O es que acaso que la gran y poderosa cazadora tiene miedo de un simple chico que se dedica a hacer soporte técnico para una empresa, si, suena muy terrorífico la verdad.

\- A ti eso no te interesa, además que debe estar ocupado, no todos estamos tan libres como tú sabes.

\- Si como no, yo creo que tienes miedo, gallina- si había algo más que odiaba Astrid además de que le digieran lo que no podía hacer, era que le dijeran gallina, y eso Kate lo sabía, estaba segura que su hermana había retrocedido un poco porque vio la oscuridad en sus ojos, pero no parecía retractarse de sus palabras, es más, parecía tener una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Retráctate de lo que dijiste.

\- Lo hare si tú me demuestras que no es cierto.

La ojiazul resoplo molesta, fue directo a su habitación tomo su teléfono celular desbloqueándolo en su regreso hacia la sala, una vez ahí tecleo algo rápido y apretó enviar, posteriormente le mostro a su hermana el último mensaje enviado a Hiccup con su mirada que decía "¿estas contenta?" y esperaba que su hermana se trabara sus palabras, pero lo único que consiguió fue que que su hermana alterara la mirada entre ella y su móvil pareciendo que hacia todo su esfuerzo para no reírse, pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¿Te retractaras o no?

\- Si, no eres una gallina, estás loca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Leíste lo que le mandaste?

Astrid volvió la pantalla para leer la línea que había mandado, "cena en mi casa, tienes cinco minutos" la oración se repetía en su mente una vez tras otra, realmente su hermana tenía razón, ella debía estar loca, y eso sería lo que Hiccup pensaría cuando leyera su mensaje, sentía que las piernas se le estaban por volver de gelatina, en qué demonios estaba pensando al mandarle ese mensaje, porque se había dejado llevar por su estúpida hermana, la cual le hizo volver en si con sus carcajadas.

\- Cállate.

\- No puedo creer que se lo hayas mandado- pero se volvieron a centrar en el teléfono al escuchar el tono de mensaje recibido- tranquila, yo me encargo- y sin más, Kate tomo el teléfono comenzando a entablar una conversación con el chico sarcástico, algo que a la mayor le hacía comerse las uñas de la duda, le ponía muy nerviosa que su hermana estuviera haciendo eso, así que solo se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para calmar su ansiedad.

\- Ya está hecho- cuando Kate entro en la cocina diciendo eso, Astrid prácticamente salto del susto pasándole su móvil, pero en el cual no parecía ningún otro mensaje además de uno de Hiccup que decía "Estaré en 40 minutos".

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Vendrá en unos minutos, me da tiempo suficiente para irme, así no hago mal tercio.

\- ¡Kate!

\- Nos vemos hermanita, suerte.

Sin más su hermana desapareció de su casa dejando a una Astrid muy alterada, tenía solo cuarenta minutos para prepararse "tranquila, tampoco es como si fuera una cita o algo parecido, solo somos dos amigos… comiendo solos… en una casa sola…tranquila Astrid, respira, lo primero es darte un baño" una vez de haber tratado de recuperar su cordura lo que hizo fue ir al baño a darse una ducha rápida, para luego envolverse una toalla e ir a su habitación, y tirar toda la ropa de su vestidor para descubrir que no tenía nada que ponerse.

Después de mucho pensar y probarse prenda tras prenda, decidió una vestimenta algo casual, una camiseta a color claro, y un jean azul marino con unas botas. Se miró una vez terminada de vestirse en el espejo esperando que mágicamente se le ocurriera hacer algo con su cabello, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue hacerse su típica trenza a un lado, la que siempre llevaba en el trabajo, para ella era lo más práctico, y lo que mejor se le veía para ella.

Ya superara la crisis de la vestimenta, y viendo que aún tenía algo de tiempo, antes de lo inminente, decidió acomodar un poco las cosas, ya que a pesar que hacía más de cinco días que habían llegado a su nievo hogar, aun tenia cosas en cajas y un desorden el cual ordenar, haciendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido con una ocupación en mente, el problema era que estaba tan concentrada que prácticamente no escuchaba el llamado a la puerta.

Sintiendo como las manos le temblaban un poco fue hacia la puerta principal y giro el picaporte, afuera le esperaba un Hiccup con el pelo aun mojado y que parecía que se le había tratado de ponerle orden a su peinado totalmente despeinado, como si se hubiera bañado a las apuradas, con una chaqueta negra de la cual se asomaba el cuello de una camisa igual de negra que la chaqueta, con unos jean azules oscuros, con unos zapatos del estilo ejecutivo, una sonrisa cruzada que adornaba el rostro, así también como una bolsa de compras que tenía en su mano, algo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia.

\- Tu hermana me dijo que no te gustaba cocinar, así que me tome la molestia de hacer las compras para cocinar yo- pereció como si sus valentía desapareció en ese momento, ya que desvió un poco la mirada, paso la mano por su cuello, y se le coloraron un poco las mejillas- ¿Te parece bien comer espaguetis?

\- Por mi está perfecto- trato de dedicarle una sonrisa para que no se pusiera aún más nervioso, algo que pareció tomarlo por sorpresa pero fue devuelta al poco tiempo- pasa, la cocina esta por aquí- lo dejo entrar, y vio cómo se quitaba la chaqueta, y ella la tomo para colocarla en el colgador que tenía al costado de una puerta para luego guiarlo hacia la cocina.

Cuando estaban ahí, Hiccup pareció como si empezó a hacerse cargo de todo mientras iba sacando y separando de la bolsa todas las cosas, Astrid aprovecho el momento para poder mirarlo un poco mejor, no parecía ser mucho más alto que ella, tal vez uno diez centímetros más, parecía mantener actividad física, ya que demostraba un cuerpo atlético, y podía decir a ciencia cierta que toda su vida había vivido en Berk, porque nadie en su sano juicio hubiera salido en una noche en Berk con una camisa y una chaqueta solamente, incluso Kate que era de sangre más caliente que ella le había robado varias de sus camperas para esta noche.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- La rubia se percató que había dejado de moverse.

\- Si, saber dónde están las cosas, o leer mentes, cualquiera de las dos cosas me serviría en estos momentos- la ojiazul solo soltó una carcajada y comenzó a explicarle donde estaban las cosas, solo fueron cinco minutos y el chico ya se encontraba picando cebolla tranquilamente para hacer salsa, ella solo se quedó a su lado viéndolo trabajar, tomo el paquete entre sus manos, ella no era muy consciente de los productos del supermercado, pero sabía que no era una marca muy común, algo que pareció alterar un poco al chico, o ponerlo nervioso, no sabía ya que ambas reacciones parecían ser muy comunes en el- noes unas de las primeras marcas, pero puedo asegurarte que si se preparan bien quedaran deliciosos- y ahí estaba de nuevo el punto del dinero, para ella no había problema, era una cazadora, y los cazadores ganaban bien, pero no sabía cuál era la situación económica exacta de su amigo.

\- Hiccup, yo pagare la mitad de eso, después de todo yo también comeré.

\- No es necesario Astrid, de verdad.

\- Mira Hiccup, si no me dices cuanto es la mitad entonces pagare lo que para mí vale la comida, y no creo que quieras que haya una estafa en ese aspecto ¿no?- ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que era una persona de buen corazón.

\- Lo digo enserio Astrid, no debes hacerlo, además comeremos aquí, tú ya has puesto de tu parte.

\- Muy bien- llevo la mano a su billetera sacando algunos billetes y entregándoselos- esto para mi vale la comida- dijo después de ponerle el dinero en el bolsillo de la camisa, pudo ver como la cercanía le había colorado un poco, pero no dijo nada, solo se llevó una mano a ese bolsillo y saco el dinero, pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el dinero que le había puesto.

\- Astrid, esto es demasiado.

\- Pues entonces dime cuanto es realmente- podía ver como miraba los 300 DreamWorks que le había puesto en el bolsillo como si fuese increíble.

\- Solo salieron… 35 DreamWorks- era como si se sintiera vergonzoso de hablar de esto con ella, ahora las palabras de Kate de que los hombres se sentían menos cuando alguien era mejor que ellos le parecía muy cierta, ella no dijo nada solo le entrego lo que sería su mitad del dinero de la compra de la comida.

\- ¿Hiccup, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro- no la miraba, sino que parecía muy concentrado en su picar de la cebolla, tarea a la cual volvió después de recibir el dinero de ella.

\- ¿Dónde vives?- fue solo un segundo pero pudo ver como el cuchillo que estaba utilizando se le escapaba unos pocos milímetros de más, en el picado.

\- Mierda- después de mascullar el insulto se llevó el dedo que se había cortado a la boca, como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo, ella reacciono yendo por el botiquín que había cerca del baño y volvió con una velocidad increíble, le quito la mano de un movimiento, pero pudo ver como el corte no parecía tan profundo como había creído en un momento, por más que hubiera jurado que parecía mucho pero, incluso ya había dejado de sangrar, pero ser veía que había cortado una parte de la piel, así que tomo una venda pequeña para ponerle en la mano, ninguno de los dos paria hablar mientras ella se dedicaba a ponerle la venda- estoy viviendo en un viejo departamento en una residencia en el barrio los marginados.

Se le notaba algo de tristeza en sus ojos, que había pasado para que Hiccup terminara en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad, y le daba miedo preguntar y tocarle un tema que a él le podría molestas, simplemente no dijeron nada y volvieron cada uno a lo suyo, volvieron a conversar sin tocar ningún tema profundo, e Hiccup pareció volver a tener su típica sonrisa, se notaba que tiempo paso volando cuando se divertían, y cuando menos lo notaron ambos ya habían comido y reído con el intento de imitación de Hiccup la voz de Lumière de la bella y la bestia diciendo la frase de "La cena está servida", encontrándose lavando y guardando los trastos utilizados, Astrid debía admitirlo, él tenía razón, y la comida realmente estaba deliciosa, tal vez había sido eso lo que le había dado valentía, o fue el hecho de sentirse culpable de romper una regla que habían puesto desde el primer momento en su interacción común, nada de preguntas personales.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película?- al principio parecía que dudaba si era lo correcto o no, entonces decidió agregar algo mas- creo que el técnico no hizo un buen trabajo, tal vez tú me puedas ayudar- eso hizo que el pelicastaño sonriera de una forma muy divertida.

\- Me siento alagado de poder ayudarla my Lady.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y una vez terminada la tarea de la cocina fueron a la sala, ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Astrid puso unas palomitas que había preparado en un tazón sobre la mesa ratonera al frente su asiento, la película era interesante, ambos acordaron una película animada, descubriendo que a tenían gustos muy similares, fue Big Hero 6 la película seleccionada, realmente era interesante la película para la rubia, pero el sillón estaba siendo demasiado cómodo, y el duro trabajo del día le estaba pasando factura, además de que el hombro de Hiccup parecía ser la almohada más suave que había encontrado, pero no le importó, estaba tan somnolienta que no le importó nada y se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

][-\\\/

El salón estaba algo oscuro, habían mesas y sillas ocupadas por muchas personas que parecían comer tranquilamente ignorando la gran jaula que había en el medio del recinto, con tres personas algo golpeadas y que parecía que no se habían bañado en meces, todas las personas que estaban comiendo llevaban mascaras simples, pequeños antifaces, como si fuese una fiesta de disfraces, sobre un palco en un extremo se encontraba una mesa algo más grande que las demás donde estaba un hombre corpulento con un brazo de metal y el pelo hecho trenzas con el antifaz negro que trataba de cubrir un rostro lleno de cicatrices con muy poco éxito, el cual se paró para hablar con su público.

\- Sean todos bienvenidos de nuevo, y espero que disfruten mucho de este pequeño festejo entre nosotros mis seguidores, cada vez son más los que se nos unen, cada vez más clanes llegan a mi puerta buscando protección y ayuda, haciendo que nuestras filas engorden, esos de ahí- dijo al señalar a los que se encontraban dentro de la jaula- son esos bastardos cazadores que tratan de eliminarnos, a nosotros, los seres que somos más superiores que ellos- se escuchaban pequeños silbidos o gritos de victoria hacia el hombre y desprecio a los de la jaula- yo digo que son ellos los que deben desaparecer, y es lo que haremos, ya falta poco para que las ruedas del plan comiencen- cada vez eran más y más las voces que lo victoreaban, escuchándose como un gran enjambre de abejas- hasta entonces… disfruten, y siéntase orgullosos, serán el mañana, si me siguen, los llevare a un mundo donde seamos libres… señores, la cena está servida.

Esa oración fue como el detonante para que todos recibieran sus platos de comida por meceros que les iban entregando los platos, pero algunos no le prestaba atención a las delicias que podrían haber en sus platos, sino veían como algunos dragones despedazaban a las personas de la jaula manchando tanto piso como barrotes por igual, viéndolos como si fuese lo más satisfactorio del mundo, como si eso fuese por lo que todos estaba esperando.

\- Larga vida a Drago- fue una voz, pero que todos lo siguieron segundos después repitiendo la misma oración.

\\\/

Hiccup se sentía en verdad muy cómodo, jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en su cama, estaba seguro que no le molestaría dormir toda una semana entera así, no estaba seguro en cómo había vuelto a su casa, pero tampoco le importaba, estaba tan cansado que seguramente había tomado el metro por más que eso hubiera significado otro gasto en su pequeño presupuesto, pero no era algo que le importara en ese momento, pasar una hermosa cena con Astrid, eso sí era algo que le había importado y mucho, la había disfrutado, y a pesar de que hubo una pregunta un tanto vergonzosa, no se sentía tan mal después de todo.

Sintió una pequeña sacudida en su hombro, a lo cual solo dio un pequeño gruñido, seguro que su pequeña hermana quería algo, pero realmente está muy cansado para hacerle caso en esos momentos, solo quería seguir durmiendo con la misma comodidad que hacía mucho que no sentía, pero la sacudida seguía siendo insistente, así también como el peso que empezó a sentir en el pecho, obligándolo a aunque sea abrir los ojos para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo primero que noto fue que el techo que estaba mirando no era para nada el techo de su habitación, seguido por el sonido de una música, que pertenecía a una banda extranjera, mirando a la fuente del sonido se topó con otra visión que no pertenecía las imágenes típicas de su hogar, una pantalla de treinta y dos pulgadas mostrando los créditos de una película, "¿qué paso?" trato de que su cabeza buscara alguna respuesta rápido, se sentía mareado, como si hubiera tomado demasiado vino, pero sabía que era por el sueño que se sentía así, trato de levantarse para percatarse de nuevo del peso que sentía en su pecho se lo impedía, al bajar la mirada se percató de que el peso en realidad era una cabellera rubia la cual le pertenecía a Astrid, parecía que en algún momento de la película ambos se habían dormido y cayeron en el sillón quedando acostados como si de una cama se tratase, algo que lo puso muy muy colorado.

\- Buenas noches dormilon- Hiccup conocía esa voz, era de quien le había tendido por primera vez la puerta, al girar la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz se sintió como se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya que podía ver como ella los estaba filmando, haciendo que se sentara de golpe y levantando a Astrid en el proceso, la cual se empezó a refregarse los ojos preguntándose qué pasaba, pudo ver por el costado de los ojos como Kate aprovechaba la distracción para guardar su móvil sin que Astrid se diera cuenta.

\- Oh Kate, ¿ya has vuelto?- Astrid parecía estar aún dormida, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y el pelicastaño decidió que lo mejor era emplear la retirada antes de que lo notara.

\- Yo debería irme, fue un gusto pasar el tiempo contigo Astrid, nos vemos.

No espero contestación alguna simplemente tomo su campera y salió corriendo como todo perro asustadizo para salir del edificio, recién después de haber bajado tres pisos fue cunado paro para poder ponerse su chaqueta, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero eso era algo que averiguaría la próxima vez que recibiera un mensaje de la rubia, ya que estaba seguro que él no sería quien mandaría el próximo mensaje, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se encamino de nuevo hacia la salida, se despidió del guarda el cual parecía mirar el reloj, seguro que era para decir cuál era su horario de salida, algo típico de seguridad, siguió tranquilamente hacia la boca de metro que había más cercana, paso su tarjeta y se subió al tren que lo llevaría a la parada más cercana de su hogar. Una vez haber llegado a su parada se bajó e inicio el viaje de veinte cuadras para llegar a su edificio, y dos pisos para llegar a su hogar, se sentía muy cansado para caminar desde el centro de la ciudad hasta su casa, por eso no le importó mucho hacer un gasto más, busco tranquilamente las llaves en su chaqueta y abrió la puerta con aun mas tranquilidad, realmente necesitaba descansar.

\- Ya llegue- dijo el castaño una vez que había entrado y cerrado la puerta mientras limpiaba sus pies en la alfombra de entrada, pero lo que siguió lo despertó de golpe, se escuchó un sonoro rugido en su casa haciendo que sus pelos se pusieran de punta, reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, pudo ver la mochila que llevaba a su segundo trabajo, así que la tomo mientras corría hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el rugido, "realmente los dioses me odian" pensó antes de hacer frente a lo que sea que le espere en esa habitación.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar, una cosa más, el próximo capítulo será el final de la primera parte, habrá unas cuatro o cinco partes, las cuales se distinguirán porque habrá hechos muy importantes para la historia, espero que no les moleste y les agraden los giros.

oabarria: muchas gracias, y me alegra que te gusten, les pongo algo de empeño, aunque a veces siento que no me quedan muy bien jajaja pues todo depende cual sea mi tiempo libre, soy estudiante universitario, y ahora tengo vacaciones así que tratare de subir un capítulo más antes de volverme a atarear mucho con mis estudios, pero cada vez que tenga tiempo libre tratare de actualizar, espero que te haya gustado.

Dark-hime7: Me alegra saber que mi actualización te animo el día, y pues el diccionario ahora está algo más entendible creo jajaja Astrid es Astrid, ella nunca falla para bien o para mal y el CGC es algo muy complejo creo, así que le iré dando explicaciones de a poco, creo que todos tendrán lo suyo, tendrán su espacio, y sus historias, esta posiblemente se más larga que la de USS Chimuelo, y no solo Gustav, todos tienen un historia detrás…En cuanto a Adam, el ciudadanos se guarda el derecho a responder jajajaj y en cuanto a la distribución de los personajes, todo tendrá un porque, como siempre en mis fics jajaja se a lo que te refieres con saber a poco, normalmente todos siempre queremos que los fics sean más largos cada vez, porque siempre queremos más, pero recuerda que la avaricia rompe el saco, en cuanto a Hiccup, lo pensé como si yo estuviera en su lugar en cierta forma, pero tratando de mantener la esencia del personaje, con respecto a lo de los sueños, trato de que los fics toquen los temas de la forma más realistas posibles, por más que escriba ciencia ficción creo que la realidad de los sentimientos es algo que se debe mantener, y si, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber eso, muchas gracias por tus halagos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

emicastillo92: Cada personaje tendrá su historia detrás y Adam no será la excepción, pero no puedo decirte más de lo que puedes sacar de este capítulo, que está siendo un bastardo con Astrid jajaja lamento que lo hayas tenido que leer tantas veces para poder leerlo completo, pero lamentablemente creo que está escrito para que lo leas de corrido porque si no habrá cosas que tal vez te puedes perder, no sé si sufrir, pero que tendrá participación puede ser jajaja en cuanto a Hiccup, esta desarrollando el papel de vigilante se podría decir que lo de fisgón fue la oportunidad que se le dio en el momento, en cuanto a lo sarcástico, no se de quien me hablas -.- jajajaja espero que te haya gustado.

Se despide, Utopico.


	5. Debilidad

Hola, Hola, ya he vuelto, me he esforzado y he logrado un capítulo más largo que el anterior, espero que sepan valorar el arduo trabajo, también quiero anunciarles que cambie la clasificación porque abra más violencia y algún intento de Lemon de mi parte en el fic, se preguntan por qué, porque la historia ya va por esos lares, ya varias personas an considerado que en el capítulo anterior me fui demasiado por la violencia para una clasificación T por eso también decidí pasarla a M, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste.

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Nido: escondite de las bandas de duae animae.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

DreamWorks: moneda de Berk

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda.

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Kate Hofferson: hermana de Astrid.

Herrero (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

0B6AF690

64AA4CAA

231F73CA

9FAC1E94

37D383F4

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y les pido encarecidamente que si entre los lectores se encuentra otro que sea más o menos hábil en sistema, por favor no publique la desencriptación de cada uno, ya que use realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si lo quieren hacer esta en su voluntad, pero tengan consideración de que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren irse enterando a medida que avanza la historia, los que son un poco más investigadores, siéntanse libres de descifrarlo que quieren spoilers ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les diré la clave de encriptación.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y soy Ishida Sui (por la similitud que tiene con Tokyo Ghoul), y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Debilidad.

][

Astrid no entendía mucho lo que había pasado, porque en el transcurso de medio día no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de su divertido amigo, estaba segura que algo había pasado en la noche en algún momento después de la comida, lo único que recordaba era que Kate estaba en casa, el sol ya había salido y no había rastro de Hiccup por ningún lado, lo que le hubiera hecho dudar de que hubiera estado ahí si no fuera por las sobras de comida en el refrigerador, debía averiguar qué había pasado, y estaba segura que su pequeña hermana sabría algo, si no fuera ella la culpable claro, lo que en estos momentos le hacía dudar.

Tenía pensado afrontar el tema con la simuladora lo antes posible, y eso sería en la comida que tendrían en unos pequeños minutos durante el descanso de medio día, eso era lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento, realmente el pelicastaño estaba haciendo estragos en ella, ya que nunca se imaginaria que hubiera un día que algo le hiciera desconcentrar en su trabajo, y menos algo tan simple como un mensaje de un chico que nunca parece llegar, pero se negaba a admitir que el chico de ojos verdes se haya vuelto tan importante como lo es su trabajo.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar un poco en eso, estaba definiendo como movería sus cartas para evitar todas las trampas que Kate podría llegar a poner para evitar darle la información que quería, y pensar como obligarla a hablar, lo que mejor se le ocurría era un campo neutral, tal vez la cafetería que había visto que había al frente del edificio seria perfecta. Lo primordial seria que no sospechara y deducir si ella era la culpable, o lo era él, ya que tal vez Hiccup no era quien creía que era, pero la verdad lo dudaba. Una vez de descubrir quién era el culpable venia la otra jugada, que consistía en si era su hermana la culpable, era hacerle sentir remordimiento para que le contara y ya que Kate no era la única capaz de poner los ojitos de gato, pero si ella no era la culpable, la idea era darle el apoyo y protección suficiente para que se sienta segura de hablar.

El trascurso por el ascensor fue lento y relajante en cierta forma pero extraño ya que para la cantidad de pisos que tenía el edificio y siendo un edificio de oficinas en muchos pisos, era raro que no tuviera alguna música ambiental o algo por el estilo, pero aun así la tecnología de punta que se había usado en el ascensor, al igual que en el resto del edificio, hacia casi imperceptible el hecho, así también como el hecho de notar cuando el ascensor estaba en movimiento o cuando se encontraba detenido, si no fuera por el leve movimiento que hacia al principio y al final del recorrido, así también como el abrir y cerrar de sus puertas, tranquilamente podría suponer que se había quedado encerrada ahí dentro.

Dicha sacudida la volvió a centrar en su objetivo, ya que la caja metálica se había detenido en la recepción, de un movimiento rápido, o lo tan rápido que le permitía su tapado negro, salió las calles de Berk, viendo por tercera vez consecutiva que Berk podía ser aún más frio de lo que había sido desde un principio, ya que no le quedaba duda alguna al ver el paisaje de edificios y calles totalmente pintadas de blanco, la poca gente abrigada como si fusen osos andante y ni un auto a la vista ya que el pavimento se encontraba cubierto de hielo.

La rubia no se quedó mucho admirando el paisaje desde fuera ya que el frio le comía los huesos, en esos momentos debía hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no encender su armisacies para calentarse su cuerpo, recordando la única orden que le había dado Adam además de leerse todos los expedientes, "nunca uses la armadura a menos que sea estrictamente necesario", odiaba a ese idiota ya que nunca le dijo porque; con algunas complicaciones por la nieve acumulada y el hielo, al fin de unos tediosos y helados dos minutos treinta y siete segundos Astrid volvió a sentir el calor en su cuerpo dentro de una cafetería algo ajetreada, busco con la mirada una mesa libre, lo cual fue algo tonto ya que más de local se encontraba vacío, preguntándose si en Berk había alguna norma de poder faltar al trabajo por nevadas.

Opto por una mesa cerca del gran ventanal del frente pero muy, muy lejos de la puerta, quedando rezagada en un rincón, viendo como un chico rubio la seguía con sus penetrantes ojos azules, una vez sentada se le acerco en cuestión de medio segundo y con libreta en mano hizo la pregunta de que iba a ordenar, lo que le hizo pensar a la cazadora que al parecer estaba impaciente por atender a los clientes, y que el poco movimiento le estaba alterando demasiado, ya que no dejaba constantemente de jugar con el birome en su mano haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos como si hacer trucos con bolígrafos era lo más natural del mundo.

\- Estoy esperando a alguien, cuando llegue ordenaremos.

\- Entendido señorita, cuando lo desee solo llámeme y los atenderé, mientras tanto ¿le molestaría si le dejo la carta para que la vaya observando?- el chico realmente parecía querer hacer algo así que simplemente asintió y de un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba con una jarra de agua dos copas y el menú delante suyo, algo que le sorprendió por la productividad del chico que no parecía pasar de los cuarenta.

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo no…- dijo la rubia señalando la jarra y las copas.

\- Claro que no, pero por si le da sed durante la espera, la casa invita, lo que sea por los protectores de nuestra ciudad.

Eso le sorprendió más, todo el mundo parecía ser muy servicial con los cazadores, algo muy extraño ya que a pesar que ganaban buen dinero aun así les hacían rebajas, o les atendían de forma servicial, demostrando lo agradecidos que estaban por sus servicios, o al menos eso contestaba cuando ella les preguntaba, y algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, ni le gustaba, a los Hofferson nunca les gusto que les regaran las cosas, preferían ganárselas a su propio ritmo, con su propio sudor y sangre.

\- Conozco esa cara, otra vez te han regalado cosas- la voz de su hermana menor le despertó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que no había notado su salida del edificio del frente ni su entrada a la cafetería- Astrid ya hablamos de esto, es normal que la gente haga eso, te juegas tu cuello por ellos, perderles que no estén agradecidos es como pedir que en Berk no haga un frio de los mil demonios- por el chiste ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada- eso está mucho mejor.

\- Ya siéntate y cállate- algo que su hermana obedeció y le tendió la carta que minutos antes le había dado el mesero, y aprovechando la atención que tenía sobre ella comenzó con su plan, sacando el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su saco y haciendo de cuenta que miraba la pantalla decepcionada por algo, conociendo a su hermana sabría que ella lo ha notado y conociendo su seguridad solo le tomaría unos seg…

\- ¿Pasa algo Astrid?- "Bingo" pensó la rubia "momento de la segunda fase".

\- No lo sé, tal vez no fue muy buena idea lo de anoche- "por favor voz no me tracciones, suena triste y abatida, suena triste y abatida".

\- ¿Por… por qué lo dices? – se le notaba nerviosa a Kate, algo que le dio la pista a que ella si sabía algo, y que tenía más participación de lo que le gustaría demostrar, sabía que era jugar con los sentimientos de su hermana, pero en verdad le interesaba saber que había pasado.

\- Creo que se ha molestado o algo, normalmente recibo algún mensaje de él en el día, aunque sea una broma estúpida, pero ha estado desaparecido desde anoche, ¿tal vez le ha pasado algo?- en eso no tuvo que mentir, Astrid había sopesado la posibilidad de que al castaño sarcástico le podría haber pasado algo en el trascurso de la noche, algo que no podía averiguar ya que conocía muy poco de su amigo.

\- Yo no creo que sea así... tal vez tiene cosas en las que pensar- "¿Qué es lo que sabes Kate?" al parecer la mirada de Astrid le había hecho la pregunta que sus labios no habían pronunciado- tal vez está un poco alterado, o avergonzado- cada vez la voz de la ojiverde iba mucho más rápida y su tono bajando en su poder, dejándolo casi en un susurro- por... un... video… que… hice- la última palabra fue prácticamente inaudible, pero aun así la mayor de las Hofferson había escuchado lo suficiente para deducir el resto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE?!- en ese momento todo los planes se fueron al carajo, la cabeza de Astrid estaba viajando a mil por hora pensando en todas las cosas que su hermana pudo haber grabado en un video, con todas las formas posibles que les pudo avergonzar a ella y a él, pero al parecer la suerte de Kate era más grande que el poder del mismísimo Odín, ya que en ese momento apareció nuevamente el mesero con el anotador y la lapicera en mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Así que ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- "si, a mi hermana al horno" pensó la rubia, pero hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar su enojo, y volver su rostro a su compostura normal, tratando de evitar el tic en el ojo que demostraba su enfado, respiro un par de veces y repaso la carta en su cabeza buscando el plato que más tardara en hacerse y comerse, para darle tiempo suficiente para sacarle toda la información que pudiera a su hermana antes de que tratara de escapar, la cual pareció percatarse de lo que pasaría porque cada vez se hacía más pequeña en su asiento.

][-][

Hiccup sentía como todo su cuerpo se quejaba por el movimiento, realmente tendría que haber pensado un poco más en sí mismo y no saltar tan a lo loco, pero fue movido más por el sentimiento que por la razón, y es algo que no se quejaba en realidad, muchas veces su sentimientos tienen las ideas correctas, pero no por eso las menos dolorosas, lo bueno era que aún tenía dinero suficiente como para hacer las compras en el gran supermercado de Johann que se encontraba abierto las 24 hs en su barrio, necesitaba muchas cosas en ese momento, tanto como para arreglar su pequeño hogar, como para curar su magullado cuerpo, lo bueno que había el barrio de los marginados, era que el setenta por ciento de su población actual eran delincuentes o amigos de delincuentes, convirtiéndolo en el mejor lugar para que nadie pregunte nada, siendo perfecto para las preguntas peligrosas no se hagan ya que nadie quiere meterse en el tema de otro, puedes tirar escombros a la calle porque estás haciendo un sótano, estas escondiendo un cadáver, o haciendo una habitación secreta para tu plantación de estupefacientes, o simplemente remodelar tu casa y nadie preguntara ni dirá nada algo que le dejaba muy tranquilo al chico.

\- ¿Hiccup?- tranquilo hasta que escucho esa voz, sintió como los colores le subían por el cuello hasta convertir su cara en un completo tomate con pelo, dándose vuelta con un movimiento repetido y con mucho nerviosismo en el pobre intento de armar una oración.

\- Astrid… Astrid… ¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- sabía que le había dicho donde era su casa, pero jamás pensó encontrarla dentro de ese supermercado, realmente los dioses le odiaban.

\- Hola Hiccup, yo también me alegro de verte, ya que no sé nada de ti desde anoche- volvió a sentir los colores se le subían poniéndose ya no rojo, sino morado de la acumulación de sangre en su rostro que le ponía muy avergonzado, por varios motivos, no le había saludado, no le había mandado ningún mensaje en todo el día, y recordaba el video que su hermana había grabado y que no sabía si se lo había mostrado o no.

\- Hola Astrid, yo… perdón por no haberme comunicado contigo, es que he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo y esas cosas- "por favor no muestres tu cojera, por favor no muestres tu cojera" pensaba el chico mientras cargaba su canasto con las compras que estaba haciendo.

\- Esta bien Hiccup, no estoy molesta… Kate, me conto lo que hizo, y lo siento mucho por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, yo me siento muy avergonzada por todo eso- el castaño pudo ver como la chica le subían un poco los colores- ya hable con ella, el video esta borrado y olvidado, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos- eso le sorprendió un poco al receptor de dicha oración, "acaso tiene miedo de perder un amigo" pensó el chico.

\- Astrid?, no es que íbamos a dejar de ser amigos, es solo que no sabía cómo hablar de esto sin que pareciera raro- trato de darle toda la tranquilidad y seguridad que pudo en su voz.

-Y creo que tocar el tema en un supermercado no es la mejor de las ideas ¿no?- el ojiverde soltó una carcajada cuando vio sonreír a la rubia, al parecer estaba contagiándole parte de su sarcasmo de mal gusto.

\- No, no lo creo, aun así no me has contestado que haces aquí, porque ambos sabemos que no vives ni relativamente cerca.

\- Bueno, por trabajo he estado dando vueltas por aquí cerca, y Kate me pidió unas cosas así que busque un lugar donde conseguirlas y descubrí que este es el único maldito lugar que hay abierto a esta hora- el chico vio como desviaba un poco, apenas imperceptiblemente la mirada, lo que le daba la sensación que estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y hacer de cuenta que había creído su mala mentira.

\- Pues el barrio de los marginados no es el lugar más seguro del mundo, así que todos suelen cerrar más tardar a las ocho de la noche, si vuelves a estar aquí a esta misma hora, que no es malo recalcar que son las once y media de la noche, Johann será el único abierto, aunque es muy inseguro aquí- Hiccup reviso con una mirada que ya tenía todo, así que decidió hacer su camino hacia la caja viendo que Astrid le seguía sin ninguna objeción, y notando en ese momento que llevaba un canasto con algunos paquetes que no pudo reconocer.

\- Dudas de que me pueda cuidar sola señor H, acaso me crees tan débil.

\- Para nada Astrid, si hay alguien que cubre casi en su totalidad la descripción de damisela en peligro créeme que ese soy yo.

\- Si aunque no eres una mujer.

\- Eso lo dices porque no me has visto actuar, mi actuación en la primara para el día de la primeria como la señora flor fue excelente- dijo el castaño imitando una pose de recelo hacia la chusma, como si se encontraran en el siglo XV, y el fuera la madama de alguna casa importante, incluso había tomado unos de sus paquetes de especias para la comida con el cual imitaba que era un abanico, ganándose otra carcajada de la rubia, la cual se inclinó en una leve reverencia tomando ambas puntas de su chaqueta simulando como si levantara levemente el bolado de su vestido.

\- Oh, discúlpeme usted joven señora flor, no yo no lo sabía.

\- Pues muy malo de tu parte señorita, la próxima vez mire mejor a quien se dirige- esforzaba sus cuerdas bocales para que la voz le saliera más aguda y estirada, dándole un matiz aún más gracioso.

\- ¿de verdad te hicieron hacer eso?

\- Tercer grado necesitaba presentar algo para el día de la primavera, y que puedo decirte, el joven Hiccup era el único que había logrado memorizar un párrafo completo sin errores ni tropiezos, lo que le gano el lugar como la señora flor, el resto es historia- la actuación había terminado, pues ya habían llegado al a caja de cobro donde un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos les estaba esperando, quien saludo amenamente a Hiccup.

\- Joven Hiccup, es bueno verte, ¿es lo mismo de siempre?

\- Lo mismo digo Johann, no del todo, solo dos cosas más de lo normal, mi pequeña hermanita quiere remodelaciones- "una mentirita blanca no afectara en nada verdad" pensó el chico mientras le mostraba algunos materiales de reparación para grietas y orificios como el caso de yeso para pareces, o pegamento de cerámicos, algo que no era muy pesado de llevar y relativamente barato para una reparación rápida pero no de las aconsejables, "por lo menos que dure hasta mi próximo cobro".

Johann solo tomo lo nuevo y lo paso por la lectora de código para luego teclear algo rápido en la computadora, Hiccup solía comprar siempre lo mismo en ese supermercado en esa fecha, que es cuando estaba a mitad de mes y debía reponer las alacenas para seguir viviendo, lo que había quedado pactado entre el viejo tiendero y el, como un acuerdo sin palabras teniendo los códigos de su compra ya prácticamente cargada, lo que aceleraba muchísimo el trámite, tras el pago de sus cosas lo cual todo había costado cerca de 300 DreamWorks, fue poniendo todo en las bolsas para llevarlo a casa y así de paso esperaba a Astrid.

\- muy buenas jovencita, todo ser 175 DreamWorks por favor- el castaño se detuvo un segundo en seco, era imposible que ella comprando solo cuatro paquetes hubiera tenido tanto gasto, ni siquiera sabía que Johann vendiera cosas tan caras.

\- Claro, aquí tiene- no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento de distracción de Astrid para saber qué era lo que había comprado y que costara tanto, arrepintiéndose al segundo después de verlo, esperaba que el día que a su hermana le aparecerá la regla las toallas femeninas bajaran de precio, o que pudiera comprar otras porque si no su sueldo ya no le alcanzaría ni para comer.

\- Gracias, es muy amable de su parte el cambio- la voz del cajero se escuchaba algo más alegre y divertida, al parecer él se había percatado de lo que Hiccup había visto y parecía que estaba burlándose de él, "estúpido Johann" pensó.

\- Por favor, no tiene porque.

\- Vuelvan potro.

No espero a que Astrid respondiera al saludo, simplemente salió rojo como un tomate evitando girarse cuando escucho la pequeña risa de su amigo, definitivamente las cosas no irían bien la próxima vez que tendría que comprar algo, caminaron tranquilamente, Hiccup no sabía cuan fue el medio de transporte que había usado Astrid, pero sabía que lo más seguro y rápido dentro de los transportes públicos era el subterráneo, aunque subterráneo era en el centro de la ciudad, el en barrio los marginados las vías del tren estaban a más de quince metros de altura, por arriba de todas las casas teniendo que acceder a las plataformas por escaleras de metal, los habían puesto tan alto para evitar que fuesen asaltados o se colgaran de él, pero según las noticias fue porque el terreno de Berk es muy desnivelado y manteniendo siempre la línea podría viajar más rápido el tren, haciendo que en algunas partes pasara por debajo de la tierra y en otras estuviera muy alto y alejado del alcance. Se dirigía a ese punto, pero Astrid no parecía decir nada, algo que le ponía nervioso al chico, ya iban por medio camino cunado ya no pudo más con el silencio el técnico.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Hiccup ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Ya la estás haciendo.

\- Estoy hablándote seriamente Hiccup- el chico solo sonrió y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si tu hermana fuera lo único que tienes?- el chico soltó un suspiro aún más fuerte y sonoro, era cuestión de tiempo que esas preguntas aparecieran en su amistad, solo rogaba de que fueran más adelante, pero todo apuntaba que iba a tener que hacerle frente en ese mismo momento- no es necesario que no contestes si no qu…- fue cortada porque el aludido levantó la mano en señal que parara, sin apartar la mirada del frente comenzó con su relato.

\- Podríamos decir que mi padre y yo tenemos puntos de vista muy distintos, no podíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, y es por lo que estamos aquí, busco trabajo para mantenerme y para que a mi hermana no le falte nada, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Pero ¿y tu madre? Según tengo entendido ella es menor, hay leyes que prohíben el abandono de menores.

\- Agradezco tu interés Astrid pero yo no quiero nada de ese hombre, y mi madre no puede hacer nada, ya no puede, ella murió poco después de irnos de casa, me la arrebato esta estúpida guerra, yo no quiero hablar del tema si no te importa- tantos recuerdos se amontonaron en la mente del chico que sentía que los ojos le picaban y que las lágrimas podrían caer en cualquier momento si se descuidaba.

\- Lo siento… he vuelto a romper el acuerdo que teníamos- Hiccup solo pudo soltar una carcajada, siéndose sincero a sí mismo, Astrid le fascinaba, por momentos parecía ser tan fuerte como las valkirias de las antiguas leyendas vikingas, y en otros una inocente chica que cree que por el enojo de alguien podían pasar cosas muy malas, mentiría si no decía que la quería conocer más, podía ver la forma extraña en que le miraba por su carcajada, lo que le dio a entender que tendría que explicarse y cambiar algunas cosas.

\- Astrid, no tiene nada de malo el interés, y ese acuerdo lo habíamos puesto porque creí que no te iba a interesar seguir conversando conmigo, entonces lo dije para que pasáramos un buen rato con charlas amenas y tranquilas sin que tengas que darme explicaciones que tal vez no querías hacer, pero viendo que esto va a continuar porque no le hacemos un cambio.

\- ¿Un cambio?

\- Una pregunta personal por turno por cada uno, ¿te parece justo?- pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa disimulada en su rostro, algo que le alegraba mucho al pelicastaño.

\- Me parece muy bien.

\- Pues yo tengo la ventaja porque tú has hecho dos ya.

\- Oye eso es injusto- la rubia le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro, con el cual que tuvo que hacer todo el acopio de su fuerza para evitar soltar un quejido, no porque haya sido muy duro el golpe, había sido algo fuerte pero no como para quejarse, sino porque le había dado justo en un lugar donde ya había recibido un golpe peor.

\- Bien, bien, hare una sola pregunta ahora así solo tendré una ventaja de uno, pero no a la violencia por favor- la rubia pareció tensionarse un poco, al parecer había cosas que aún no quería contarle así que decidió hacer una pregunta simple- ¿Cuál es tu signo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya me escuchaste ¿Cuál es tu signo?

-Leo.

\- Vaya, luchadores de corazón, debo decir que se te da, pareces alguien que lucharía por lo que cree correcto.

\- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

\- No, no, no, recuerda, una pregunta por turno y yo aún tengo una pregunta a mi favor- Astrid estaba por decir algo pero su teléfono celular sonó, se quedó mirándole un segundo para luego guardarlo.

\- Yo debería irme, mi hermana me está esperando, y se alterara si no le llevo las cosas además de preocuparse de que no estoy llegando- y ahí otra mentirita blanca, Hiccup muchas veces se preguntaba el por qué Astrid parecía querer esconder algunas cosas muy profundamente, pero esa era su elección y el de secretos no podía decir nada ya que tenía tantos que dudaba de que su propia existencia no fuera un secreto.

\- Claro, mira, ahí está la parada para el tren, te llevara hasta tu casa, tu deberás bajarte en la plataforma 15 y ya estarás prácticamente en tu edificio.

\- Gracias Hiccup- dijo para luego darle otro pequeño puñetazo- eso fue por haberme hecho pensar que algo había pasado, para luego tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta verde y pirarlo más cerca para depositarle un beso en la mejilla- y eso… por todo lo demás- y sin más salió corriendo rumbo a la plataforma elevada del tren, Hiccup ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se le habían subido los colores junto a Astrid, pero era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, con una mano en su mejilla se quedó parado viendo como la chica se perdía de vista, para luego dar media vuelta y volver cojeando por donde había venido, ya que su casa quedaba del supermercado de Johann para el otro lado, para ser detenido por el ruido de su móvil, al ver de quien era el mensaje no pudo sino soltar otro quejido, "realmente los dioses me odian, hermanita espero llegar antes que quemes toda la casa" pensó para correr como pudo rumbo a su hogar.

][-][-][

Astrid repetía continuamente le mensaje en su cabeza "Ve a el CGC, tenemos fiesta esta noche, Adam.", tenía realmente sus dudas de si lo que pasaba era que le estaba tomando el pelo su superior, ni siquiera sabía a qué tipo de fiesta se estaba refiriendo, pero por las historias que había escuchado de su compañero, imaginaba que le decía fiestas a salir a misiones, algo que le estaba echado en falta desde hacía un tiempo, incluso antes de que se concretara del todo su pase a Berk, sus superiores de Londres dejaron de darle misiones de campo, diciéndole que no querían darle algo para que cuando se fuera se lo tendrían que pasar a otro, que para eso directamente se lo daban a otro, para la rubia ellos solo estaban celosos que ella tendría muchas más acción que ellos.

Después de una pequeña escala en su casa para dejar las compras que había hecho para su hermana, continuo viaje hacia el edificio, sin antes una charla para tranquilizar a su alterada hermana, la cual siempre que salía tenía miedo que le devolvieran un cadáver en vez de a su querida hermana mayor, siendo esas sus palabras textuales. Al pensar en la muerte del campo de batalla no puedo evitar que recuerdos de su niñez le invadieran, de cómo dos cazadores iban a su casa a dar la noticia, "ella murió poco después de irnos de casa, me la arrebato esta estúpida guerra" la voz llena de sentimiento de Hiccup detuvo súbitamente con su recuerdo, sintió pena por él y su perdida, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un regocijo extraño, sentía que eran capaces de entenderse perfectamente sin palabas, que tenían los mismos deseos, y a pesar de haber tomado caminos distintos aun así compartían un sueño, el fin de esa maldita guerra, pero al mismo tiempo le invadía otro sentimiento, uno de temor, qué pensaría el ahora si supiera que ella es una cazadora.

Vio el gran edifico delante suyo y lo supo al fin, había mucho movimiento, pero no para una fiesta, se veían como cazadores tras cazadores entraban en el edificio con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, dispuestos a cumplir con el deber, y entre una de las tandas que estaban entrando distinguió a sus más recientes amigos y compañeros, así que acelero el pazo para alcanzarlos, le tomo un tiempo y esquivar a barias personas pero logro entrar en el mismo ascensor donde iban Camicazi, Brutilda, Brutacio, Patán y Eret, agradeciendo que no hubiera otros oídos más así aprovechaba para ponerse al corriente de la situación.

\- ¿Pero miren quien ha llegado? – Brutilda remarco lo que ya era obvio para todos los que estaban dentro del cubículo de metal.

\- Es bueno verte Astrid- saludo Camicazi.

\- Hola a todos ¿Quién puede decirme lo que está pasando?- se sentía raro hacer sociables cuando estaba a punto de salir al campo de batalla, pero era necesario, era lo que aun los hacia humanos, lo que los diferenciaba de las bestias asesinas que debían enfrentar.

\- Han encontrado un nido- fue Eret quien tomó la palabra, pero por el rostro de asombro de todos menos el de Camicazi, estaba más que seguro que nadie sabía nada todavía.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Eso sí que es radical- ambos gemelos chocaron sus cascos al estar de acuerdo, y por la cara de palidez de Patán, la rubia supuso que todos irían al campo.

\- Realmente es verdad, el informe es que según información que nos entregó un testigo ocular, hay un nido a dos quilómetros de aquí, sigue dentro de la jurisdicción central, así que nos están moviendo a nosotros, se cree que hay duae animae desde P+ para arriba, lo que lleva a que incluso cazadores Rubí estén en el llamamiento, y estiman que serán en total entre cien o ciento cincuenta los objetivos.

\- ¿Parece una gran redada a gran escala?- Astrid no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo y la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

\- Ni que lo digas, no hay una así desde hace ya seis años, habrá muchos ascensos si todo sale bien- Eret parecía ser el único más entusiasmado del grupo.

\- Y muchos muertos- esa fue la primer oración que Astrid escuchaba de Patán, se notaba el miedo en su voz, pero estaba diciendo algo que era totalmente cierto, pasaba también en Londres, cuando se atacaban eso lugares donde había tantos duae animae era imposible no asegurar que alguien moriría, pero no por eso dejaba de tener fe y parecía que Eret tampoco.

\- Nadie morirá, han armado una formación donde se separaran en facciones, habrá personas muy capaces en cada formación que estarán encargados de que nadie muera, la orden primordial es obedecer al rango superior, y proteger a los rangos menores.

Eret no puro continuar corque el ascensor ya se había detenido en el piso vestuario, y fue ahí cuando a Astrid se le contesto la pregunta de porque era un piso completo solo para vestuarios, veía como cientos de personas iban de un lugar al otro sacando cosas de casilleros ajustándose las armaduras o revisando que todo funcione a la perfección, nadie del grupo dijo nada, solo fueron hasta sus respectivos casilleros, los cuales estaba en el mismo sector así que no tuvieron que separarse mucho.

Cada uno abrió su puerta metalizada y comenzó con la tediosa y aburrida tarea de ir montando su armisacies, era un trabajo rápido, pero no quitaba el hecho de que sea aburrido y largo, era como vestirse de nuevo, con la diferencia era que era más pesado que una ropa común, y que hacia ruido metálico cada vez que chocaba con algo, se iban montando pieza tras pieza, primero unos pantalones con una pechera, presionar unas techas que se encontraba sobre uno de sus brazos, dependiendo cual era la mano hábil, el teclado se encontraba en el brazo opuesto, esperar a que las piezas se reconozcan y que el metal "cobrase vida" para fusionarse, la primera vez que Astrid tuvo que hacerlo quedo fascinada por lo avanzado de la tecnología, y comprendió al fin a lo que Gustav se refería con que cubrían bien los huecos, y si no le había quedado claro, segunda fue su sorpresa cuando vio como tapaba el hueco de donde sacaba su hacha, luego de eso continuaba el casco y las botas y de nuevo repetir el proceso de reconocimiento y fusión, la única diferencia es que el casco se escondía en la espalda de la armadura dejando su cabeza descubierta hasta que fuese activada. Ya había finalizado con todo el tema de ponerse su armisacies y estaba terminando de colocarse su tapado cuando Bocón llego para hablar con ellos.

\- Muy bien señores, acérquense por favor, Brutacio y Brutilda dejen de pelear, la cosa será sencilla, entramos hacemos nuestro trabajo y salimos, el lugar es un viejo complejo tres edificios que forman una "C" la entrada es por el patio central lo cual nos dejara expuestos, los edificios no tienen más de dos pisos así que no abra problema para los pájaros darles cobertura siempre y cuando no sean bajados por las alas enemigas, se formaran tres grupos grandes, el grupo Alfa, Bravo, Y Charlie. El primer grupo será la cabeza de flecha, son los más rápidos y con buenos reflejos sin dejar atrás que los de más habilidad, ellos eran los primeros en entrar para evitar emboscadas a los otros dos grupos, seguidos inmediatamente ira el grupo Bravo encargados de darle cobertura a Alfa y limpiar los rincones, que el primer grupo no haya inspeccionado ya que limpiara uno por uno los edificios y las plantas, Charlie se encargara de controlar todo el perímetro para reducir al mínimo los intentos de escapatoria asi como evitar que personas curiosas ingresen al sector, alguna pregunta.

\- Si, ¿en qué grupo estamos y como nos dividirán?- Fue Eret el único que parecía interesado saber lo antes posible sobre la situación.

\- Se los agrupara con sus compañeros en un grupo mayor, como es que se ha decidido a que grupo irán, eso no lo sé, fueron los superiores lo que decidieron eso, en cuanto a que grupo pertenecen, es por eso que yo estoy aquí- saco un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos- cazadores Zafiro Camicazi Burglars y Eret Harington, a su compañero se lo ha colocado en el grupo Bravo, esperamos que su desempeño sea excepcional

\- Entendido- respondieron los dos sin chistar.

\- Cazadores Rubí Brutacio y Brutilda Thurston, vendrán conmigo en el equipo Alfa.

\- Genial, vamos al frente.

\- Dios salve al que decidió esto- dijo Bocón en voz baja- Cazador Rubí Patán Jorgenson, a tu padre se lo a colocado en el equipo Charlie- se escuchó como soltaba un sonó suspiro, y cambiaba su semblante atemorizado por uno más confiado.

\- Que lastima, No podrán ver todo mi poder en su máximo esplendor.

\- Si, seguro, gallina- fue Brutacio quien empezó con la burla seguida de Brutilda haciendo ruido de gallina.

\- Ustedes dos cállense, o los cambio al grupo Charlie- la amenaza parecía haber cumplido su efecto ya que los gemelos enmudecieron en el acto, parecía que hacía mucho que querían entrar a la acción- eso está mejor, cazadora Oro Astrid Hofferson a tu compañero se le fue asignado al grupo Alfa, buena suerte- su mirada había cambiado, como si tuviera lastima por ella por esa decisión- una vez que hayan terminado suban al primer subsuelo del estacionamiento, nos iremos en quince en los drakkars en grupos de a doce, mucha suerte muchachos, y si por esas casualidades de la vida las cosas no salen bien, yo invito las bebidas en el valhalla.

\- ¿Todos tienen costumbres vikingas aquí?- pregunto Astrid – ¿y que son los drakkars?- "porque barcos estoy segura que no hay en el estacionamiento".

\- Claro, Berk es vikingo desde sus orígenes y es el único que sigue respetando sus orígenes, y en cuanto a los drakkars, los sabrás cuando los veas- dijo Camicazi sonriente…

][-\\\/

La rubia estaba sentado junto a ocho personas que no conocía, y una que conocía de hacía poco pero ya le estaba cayendo mal, Adam tenía una mirada de indiferencia con el resto mientras tocaba algunas cosas en su armadura, como si el resto fuera demasiado mundano para estar en su presencia y el resto de las personas no parecían interesarle mucho como era que actuaba el cazador Platino, se encontraban todos en la parte trasera de un Pit Bull VX, un camión blindado de fuerzas tácticas de ataque y movimiento de tropas, un tipo de camión que antes utilizaban los equipos de armas y tácticas especiales, más comúnmente conocidas por sus siglas en inglés como equipos SWAT, pero dentro del CGC habían recibido el nombre de drakkars y eran en eso en lo que se estaban moviendo.

Una frenada fuerte les dio a entender que ya habían llegado a objetivo, todos bajaron del camión y pudo ver como otros diez camiones como en el que ella había venido estaba ya en sitios dispersos, y parecía que el equipo Charlie estaba haciendo su trabajo de maravillas ya que habían acordonado toda la zona así como había visto dos grupos grandes formarse al frente de un portón de rejas que protegía todo el contorno de tres edificios los cuales parecían ocupar toda la manzana, lo que facilitaba en cierta forma el trabajo ya que sería un poco más difícil que escaparan, y pudo notar que los helicópteros aún no habían llegado, tal vez porque no querían alertarlos antes de entrar. Astrid vio como Adam se dirija a uno de los grupos suponiendo que ese era el grupo en cual entraría, así que sin más se acercó a él, al llegar con el resto escucho como un hombre de cabello rojizo y una barba prominente estaba dándoles indicaciones al resto.

\- Señores, espero que entiendan la gravedad de la situación, en esta misión se juega mucho, así que espero lo mejor de todos ustedes, lamentablemente yo no estaré a cargo de este grupo, sino el encargado del grupo Alfa será el cazador Platino Adam Knight- como si esa fuera la señal, el hombre se apartó del grupo y Adam dio un paso al medio para que todos escucharan.

\- Muy bien señores, las reglas son las mismas que siempre, no se metan en mi camino y traten de seguirme el ritmo, si no pueden se quedan en el grupo Beta, no seré su niñera, por algo están aquí así que espero que demuestren porque fueron elegidos para este grupo, así que muévanse.

\- Hubiera preferido a Estoico como líder- escucho decir la rubia a alguien en voz baja, pero pareciera que Adam no lo había escuchado.

\- Muy bien, avancen, la misión ya ha comenzado- todos se quitaron sus tapados y los fueron dejando en los respectivos drakkars en los que habían llegado y activaron sus armaduras, para luego dirigirse hacia las rejas de la entrada caídas por la corrosión, la ojiazul fue sorprendido por su compañero cuando volvió para ir con el resto- Astrid, es hora de ver si puedes seguir el acuerdo que habíamos hecho.

La aludida solo asintió, recordaba perfectamente lo que Adam le había dicho, "tú y yo tendremos un convenio desde ahora hasta que dejes de ser mi compañera o mueras, si yo digo corre tu preguntaras hasta donde, si te digo ataca, su me preguntaras a quien, y si digo mátame, lo haces, estamos claros", no entendía la forma de pensar del cazador platino, pero tenía la leve sospecha que en ese momento lo averiguaría. Sin retrasarse, fue directo con el resto del grupo y retiro sus armas igual que los demás, el único que no parecía estar interesado en armarse fue el líder de grupo que avanzaba despreocupadamente por el gran patio observando de un lado al otro como si estuviera paseando u eligiera un banco para sentarse.

Los edificios estaban consumidos por el bajo de tiempo, casi ninguno de sus vidrios está sano y se veía como si nadie viviera ahí realmente, podía ser que en realidad fuese un punto de reunión, o que los que ya no podían esconderse en su forma civil estaba viviendo y el resto iban y venían, si tenían suerte podían encontrar a todo el grupo junto, si no, podían encontrar a un pequeño grupo que no les fuese muy difícil de controlar, los balcones del primer y segundo piso parecían ser como ojos vigilantes que miraban el centro del patio, de detuvieron cuando Adam freno frente a la fuente de agua ubicada en el centro del espacio verde, teniendo edificios a ambos lados y al frente suyo.

\- Muy bien, detrás de mí y quiero sus posiciones en mi oído.

El castaño se tomó rumbo hacia la derecha y entro como dueño y señor del lugar, todos fueron entrando detrás de el a ritmo lento y vigilando siempre sus espaldas, dentro había lo que parecía un recibidor en el cual el olor a humedad y las paredes manchadas de colores oscuros era la decoración del momento, plantas que fueron quemadas por la exposición al ambiente helado al fondo había una puerta que separaba la recepción de las escaleras caracol de madera que subían al segundo piso, estaba por atravesar más allá de la puerta al final del corredor cuando fueron emboscados por tres dragones, un Gronckle, un Buffalord y un Silver Phantom, de un movimiento rápido dos de los primeros en la formación tuvieron a los más lentos, mientras Adam se encargó del Silver Phantom tomándole el cráneo con sus manos y estrellándolo contra una pared dejándolo atontado.

\- Astrid, termina con él- la aludida dio avanzo con paso decidido y con un movimiento fluido y rápido hizo un corte limpio en su cuello largo.

A los demás les tomo algo más de tiempo vencer al Gronckle y al Buffalord, pero parecía haber subido un poco el autoestima al grupo haber completado perfectamente ese momento así que comenzaron el avance por el edificio, fue sencillo en su mayoría, se encontraron casi siempre con P o MP en su mayoría, algo que parecía estar desesperando a el cazador platino, ya se encontraban bajando de nuevo a la planta baja, todos parecían tranquilos, como si lo que estaban haciendo no era nada demandante, incluso algunos habían empezado a competir entre ellos diciendo quien mataba mas duae animae, dos se adelantaron por la puerta para salir a la recepción, cruzándola para volver a aparecer por la habitación de la escalera volando sin responder, rápidamente otros cazadores, los de rango menor, se acercaron a atender a los cazadores atacados, revisando que en realidad aun respiraban pero se encontraban inconscientes, los de más alto nivel se preparan para combatir, de dicha puerta entraba un hombre que tenía toda la cara completamente llena de escamas negras lo cual lo volvía irreconocible junto con unos ojos verde brillante que hacían sentir a los observados como si esas pequeñas líneas fuesen el filo de una espada, ya no poseía manos, sino garras largas y negras donde la luz hacia un efecto extraño en el filo de las puntas, su edad tal vez no pasaba los 30 años, dándole cierto aire de poder de un hombre en so momento de mayor lucidez.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, si no es más que la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, a que debemos el honor Shadow- Astrid tenía que decir algo, los gemelos si tenían razón en algo, Adam cuando sonreía realmente parecía macabro, parecía estar contento a que ese hombre apareciera en ese momento, como si ya se conocieran, dejo a los demás detrás de él y mientras avanzaba para hacerle frente al nuevo duae animae.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirles pasar más de aquí- su voz sonaba profunda, como si viniera de los más profundos, directamente traída de los confines del infierno generando temor en cualquiera con uso de razón, Astrid sentía como se le erizaba todo los cabellos de su nuca, apretó un poco más el mango de su hacha y se fue acercando de a poco tratando de no llamar la atención, pero pudo escuchar la voz de Bocón en su caso llamándole la atención.

\- Estamos todos jodidos- pudo verlo como se sentaba despreocupadamente en uno de los escalones de la escalera y como los gemelos le miraban una mirada confundida mientras apretaban fuertemente sus mazos.

\- Él es mío, no quiero que nadie se entrometa.

\- Nadie lo hará Adam, nadie esta tan descabelladamente loco- todos podían escuchar la comunicación en sus cascos, pero los únicos que interactuaban eran el cazador platino y el cazador diamante, pero parecía que el duae animae no parecía inmutarse, al parecer no escuchaba lo que decían, una de las ventajas de los cascos parecía.

\- Astrid, esto va para ti, no quiero que nadie se meta- recalco de nuevo la oración el cazador.

\- Pero señor yo…

\- Chica, si valoras tu vida te quedaras atrás, si él es realmente Shadow, entonces ellos ya están fuera de tu liga, incluso fuera de la mía, o de casi cualquiera que hay en esta sala- Astrid no realmente se negaba en aceptar tal cosa, pero la voz alta de Adam le hiso despejar sus dudas, ya no hablaba por el comunicador, había cerrado toda comunicación con él para hablar directamente con el duae animae.

\- Shadow, duae animae de clase Embestida en rango EP+ en su primera forma, el único hasta la fecha que se ha visto en quarto processus, de ahí su clasificación como uno de los más peligrosos hasta la fecha, y de hecho la orden para todo aquel que te vea es salir corriendo llorando por su mamá.

\- Pues si es así debo decir que muchos lo han hecho bien, de hecho el olor tan fuerte que desprenden tus seguidores me hace suponer que se han asustado demasiado como para tener control en su vejiga.

\- Esos son ellos, yo soy yo, es bueno verte de nuevo, quiero devolverte el favor de la última vez.

\- Aun no se te curan tus últimas cicatrices y de nuevo quieres enfrentarme.

\- Esta vez será diferente.

\- ¿qué es un quarto processus?- pregunto Astrid.

\- Velo por ti misma- fue no único que atino a decir Bocón sin despegar la vista del enfrentamiento que se iba a realizar frente suyo.

Adam se llevó ambas manos a su espalda y de un movimiento rápido lanzo lo que parecía un cubo metálico directo al duae animae el cual no parecía reaccionar ante el proyectil lanzado, el cubo genero un destello de luz propio de una explosión química, dando a entender que el cubo metálico en realidad era una granada especializada, el humo cubría toda la zona, a primera vista cualquiera diría que la granada habría hecho algo daño considerable al enemigo pero el desecho de la explosión no dejaba divisar nada, Adam parecía no tener tan por sentado eso ya que saco de su espalda dos cuchillos especiales conocidos como karambits y apretándole fuertemente.

\- Creí que ya habías supuesto que son inútiles tus esfuerzos, cazador- el humo se disipo para ver lo que parecía un ala de murciélago gigante que cubría donde estaba el duae animae, cuando dicha ala se corrió dejo ver al duae animae el cual solo tenía su ala izquierda y una cola larga que se movía de un lado al otro como si tuviera vida propia.

\- ¿Sabes? Siento lastima por ti, no eres ni un mutatio, ni un hombre, ni un dragón, eres un cuarto de la trasformación, no encajas en ningún lado.

\- No necesito más que esto para cumplir mi objetivo- los movimientos tanto de Adam como del duae animae fueron rápidos, demasiado para que Astrid notara quien atacaba y quien bloqueaba ya que parecía que los dos estaban atacando, fueron un cruce entre cuchilladas, patadas, colazos y garras, de un golpe en el pecho Shadow logro arrancarle parte de la pechera para destrozarla con sus garras, para luego detenerse de golpe para levantar lo que simulaba oídos de elfo pareciendo que escuchaba algo que los demás no- mi misión ya terminado aquí- si para la rubia el combate le había parecido rápido era porque no había visto cuando tardaba el duae animae en volverse dragón completo, frente a ella se encontraba un dragón negro como la noche y dientes afilados, tan grande como un coche, su mandíbula se ilumino de un color purpura mientras se escuchaba un silbido de aire acumulándose a una velocidad atemorizante.

\- Bocón, ahora si puedes decirlo – se escuchó la voz de nuevo por el comunicador

\- Estamos todos jodidos- luego de eso la habitación se ilumino con dicha luz purpura, Astrid sabía que había disparado, y en un espacio tan reducido no había hacia donde escapar, pero después de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, esperar sentir dolor y descubrir que en realidad no había sentido nada volvió a abrirlos, para ver un gran boquete en el techo que atravesaba todas las plantas superiores y que el duae animae ya no se encontraba en ningún lado.

\- Parece que Odín estaba de nuestro lado- fue lo único que escucho de uno de los cazadores a su espalda, y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero su pensamiento fue de nuevo a su compañero/superior cuando lo vio caer en un charco de sangre.

\- Se necesita un médico para el cazador Platino Adam Knight de inmediato, fue herido en combate.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, y disculpen por los errores de ortografía o gramática.

evlR: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme el comentario, puedo decirte que en realidad si será compleja la historia, o tratare de que lo sea, y no puedo decirte mucho de la mala suerte de Hiccup, pero es parte de su personalidad y no puedo no ponerlo, como tú lo has dicho, no sería Hiccup sin su "los dioses me odian", y espero que hayas entendido un poco de porque Hiccup no está en el CGC.

Dark-hime7: maldad, maldad por todos lados jajajaja ese es mi secreto de porque se vuelve todo más interesante, el ser malo jajaja y todos tienen algo de tragedia en sus historias porque en Berk nadie tiene la vida fácil, y en cuanto a la pequeña introducción las volveremos a tocar más delante para dar una narración las detallada de cada uno cuando haya falta. Y hay mucha más historia detrás de todos, pero como dije, lo vamos a ver más adelante, pero tal vez no tengas que odiarlo más porque habrá muerto jajajaja ok no, aun no lo decido. Y nadie te ha pedido que lo odies o lo ames, solo ten cuidado en elegir un personaje favorito n.n De hecho en esa escena que hablas, pues, esta Drago ahí, lo hice así con total conciencia porque quería que supieran que quien hizo eso fue Drago, si hasta el nombre le puse jajajaja en cuanto a Kate, necesitaba a mi cupido ¿no? Además quien podría no amarla, si es adorable XD en cuanto a lo de Hiccup y Astrid, lo tengo en el limbo de somos algo y no somos nada, un constante tira y afloja por el momento, creo que aún no hay gran cosa para que tengan más interactuación, pero este será un fic largo, así que hay tiempo, en cuanto a las referencias, pues se me dio la gana, así que lo hice, además de que habrá más referencias a muchas cosas en el futuro. Y a diferencia de las demás la historia de Hiccup la iré tocando en momentos especiales y serán pequeñas reseñas que para saberla deberás estar atenta en la lectura, será la pequeña recompensa para los lectores constantes y detallistas jajajaj pues la primera parte ha finalizado aquí con el primer enfrentamiento de Astrid con los dos almas en Berk, y la aparición de Shadow, y pues dime cuáles son tus conjeturas, y nunca niegues nada por mas descabellado que parezca, porque sabes que lo totalmente loco pueden pasar en mis fics, pues no me molestan tus mensajes largos y alocados ^^ espero que te haya gustado.

emicastillo92: tengo un doctorado en leer jeroglíficos, naaaa, en realidad fue más que todo deducción y leerlo unas diez veces pero no hay problema jajajaja y es bueno que algunas tengan más sentido, y una lástima que las otras pierdan sentido, pero mis fics son así, locos a más no poder, en cuanto a las historias de todos, pues la vida es difícil en Berk, eso lo vengo diciendo desde el capítulo dos, en cuanto a Adam, las cosas se irán revelando más adelante, si es que se me da la gana de revelarlo jajajaja porque sería raro el emparejamiento de Kate, aunque aún no lo he decidido, y no se de quien me hablas que se parece a Kate ^^ y puedo decir que hice una investigación de toda mi vida lo que es vivir con mujeres jajaja además de usar muchos clichés de porque quería darle algo más de rosa rosa al fic… el próximo OC lo conocerán en el próximo capítulo, tengo un plan maestro para eso y en cuanto a la historia de Hiccup la iré tocando en momentos especiales y serán pequeñas reseñas que para saberla deberás estar atenta en la lectura, será la pequeña recompensa para los lectores constantes y detallistas, en cuanto a tu segundo comentario, ¿en qué punto se cruzaron Drago y Adam? Y no eres la primera en decirme que fue algo perturbador la escena, pero las cosas se pondrán peores.

Tengo un mensaje importante para los que están esperando a Heather voy a decirles que ya no debes esperar tanto más, en el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer con una participación más activa al fin, así como también dejaremos un poco al CGC para ir con los duae animae.

Eso es todo, se despide, Utopico.


	6. ¿Qué nos diferencia?

Hola a todos, espero que no estén tan enojados conmigo por la falta de tiempo que he tenido, pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, lo he estado escribiendo en mis tiempos libres, y ahora que tengo menos materias en la universidad podría decirse que ahora contare con un poco más de libertad, lo que me daría algo más de tiempo para avanzar con todos los fics, así que me verán un poco más seguido por aquí, también tengo para decir que tengo un par de fics mas en mente, para hacer, tal vez haga uno o dos en la versión corta y dependiendo lo que les parezca entonces los continuare o no.

Ahora viene el mismo ayudamemoria de siempre:

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Nido: escondite de las bandas de duae animae.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

quarto processus: un cuarto de trasformación.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

DreamWorks: moneda de Berk

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda.

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Kate Hofferson: hermana de Astrid.

Herrero (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

Tabla de equivalencias:

Principiantes:

2 cazadores Rubí- P

1 cazador zafiro- P

1 cazador oro- LP

Experimentados:

1 cazador Esmeralda- MP

1 cazador diamante- AP

1 cazador platino- EP

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y les pido encarecidamente que si entre los lectores se encuentra otro que sea más o menos hábil en sistema, por favor no publique la desencriptación de cada uno, ya que use realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si lo quieren hacer esta en su voluntad, pero tengan consideración de que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren irse enterando a medida que avanza la historia, los que son un poco más investigadores, siéntanse libres de descifrarlo que quieren spoilers ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les diré la clave de encriptación.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y ni soy Ishida Sui (por la similitud que tiene con Tokyo Ghoul), y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿Qué nos diferencia?

][

Se sentía frio, tanto como si estuviera en la calle en la noche más cruda de Berk, trataba de mantenerse ovillado para conservar el poco calor corporal que generaba, y el hecho de estar vestido casi con harapos no ayudaba en mucho. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver más allá de su nariz, si no fuera por las pesadas cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas no le permitían gran movilidad llegaría a pensar que estaba en el limbo o la nada misma, pero el frio metal de le hacía recordar que ya no era dueño de su propia vida, como si un niño de unos once años fuese a hacer mucho encerrado en una jaula cual vestía, su única interacción "normal" era cuando aquel dichoso ser le traía su comida. Sentía como la sangre seca de su cuerpo empezaba a picar en cada una de sus heridas, como los hematomas que se le habían formado le hacían soltar un pequeño quejido cada vez que tiritaba por el frio.

De un momento a otro la habitación se ilumino, si es que se le podía considerar habitación a ese lugar donde no se veía el fin para ninguno de los tres lados restantes, el motivo de que la oscuridad se encontrara ahuyentada fue que se había abierto una puerta metálica dejando ver la silueta de una persona corpulenta que entraba con lo que parecía un plato en mano, pero eso no fue lo único que pudo verse con la luz, sino también los barrotes que se extendían hasta el infinito sin saber en qué momento comenzaba el techo, y que debía haber uno ahí porque hacía más de tres años que no veía la luz del sol, lo que había vuelto su piel tan pálida como la de un muerto, y la verdad es que deseaba estar muerto en ese punto de su vida.

\- Hora de comer, esta será tu noche pequeño, no lo arruines- y sin más, lanzo el plato metálico dentro de la jaula y se fue por donde había venido, sin importarle que ahora todo el contenido estaba disperso por el piso.

El chico se arrastró un poco para tratar de llegar a alimentarse un poco, pero sentía que las fuerzas le estaban abandonando, así que solo logro juntar un poco de lo que sea que esa pasta era para metérsela dentro de la boca y tragarla sin esperar a que sus papilas gustativas definieran que era lo que estaba ingiriendo, había aprendido que mientras más rápido lo tragaba más tiempo duraba en su estómago, pero no conto con que con esa acción estaba consumiendo la poca energía restante, sintiendo como sus parpados se cerraban, o eso creía, porque no notaba diferencia entre cerrar los ojos o no, pero lo que si sintió fue el frio concreto al contacto con su rostro, estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar, ya lo había vivido tantas veces que ni se molestaba en evitarlo, ya que dentro de poco vendrían a buscarlo, y si tenía suerte, estaría muerto para ese entonces.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos centrándose en la pequeña mesa de noche que había del otro lado de su almohada, se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su pequeña cama, mostrando una cantidad de cicatrices que parecían un mapa cartográfico de río amazonas, pero mostrando claramente que ya debían ser todas viejas, pero no por eso poco profundas que ye habían sobrevivido visibles al paso de los años, volvió a recriminarse por haberse dormido de nuevo sin su camiseta, era consiente que la visión de su cuerpo no era lo que las mayorías de las personas llamarían "una linda vista", se levantó como pudo, chocándose a su paso con diferentes cosas desperdigadas en el piso que ni se molestó en saber que era o si lo había roto o no.

Corroboro la hora en su móvil percatándose de nuevo que la hora indicada para levantarse está a cinco minutos más de distancia, aun no sabía porque seguía colocando la alarma si nunca había escuchado su tomo en lo que llevaba con ese móvil, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche y se fue al ropero a buscar su ropa de día, hoy debía hacer cinco instalaciones antes de ir a la central a trabajar con los servidores de conexión, sabía que su jefe lo explotaba, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero para no quedar en la calle, además que mientras antes terminara antes podría salir de ahí, vendita política de plazos de entrega.

Una vez de haberse cambiado fue con rumbo a la cocina, prepararía un poco de café de despertar a su hermana, ya que seguramente la dormilona aun debía estar abrazando a su almohada y murmurando cosas en sueños, e incluso babeándose, tal vez si tenía suerte, incluso su peinado estaría todo revuelto, dándole más tiempo de poder terminarse de desperezar, pero no conto conque habría alguien más en su casa, así que se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermana hablando con otra chica. Tuvo la suerte de que la mesa en el comedor daba perpendicularmente a la puerta por donde ingresaría, escuchando las voces antes que de que fuese visto.

\- Sé que no es lo mejor, pero en verdad necesito que me ayudes Heather.

\- Hiccup se molestara mucho si se llegase a enterar de eso.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es por eso que no debes decírselo, en verdad no sé cómo controlar esta situación, cada vez se vuelve peor, tengo mucho miedo, necesito tu ayuda, y ambas sabemos que no es algo que no puedo pedírselo a él- el pelicastaño se pegó contra la pared para esconder hasta su sombra, sabía que no debía estar espiado a las dos chicas, pero una de ellas era su querida hermana al fin de cuentas.

\- Esta bien, lo hare, pero espero que pienses decírselo, tarde o temprano lo notara, y lo sabes, es muy perspicaz.

\- Gracias, no sabes cuánto te estoy agradecida, realmente significa mucho para mí que hagas esto.

\- Oye, para que estamos sino, debemos ser unidos entre nosotros si queremos sobrevivir.

\- sí, nosotros…- la voz de su pequeña hermana sonaba muy pensativa, no iba a mentir, estaba infinitamente molesto que su hermana no lo consideraba de fiar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tal vez era la mejor opción, y le alegraba que fuese Heather que le ayudara con dicho "problema", después de todo confiaba mucho en ella, y sabía que trataría de ayudar a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera, y era sabido aún más que si se les complicaban las cosas le pediría ayuda a él sin que su hermana se enterara, si era que podía ayudar en el tema claro está.

Aunque quería saber cuál era el motivo de esa charla, o mejor dicho asegurarse porque ya tenía sus sospechas, debía ir al trabajo, tomo la acción de hacer un sonoro bostezo para alertar se su presencia a las dos chicas entrando a paso lento y con los ojos un poco cansados, dirigiéndose a la cocina arrastrando los pies, y haciendo de cuenta que no había visto a las chicas, se refregó los ojos calentó el café de la cafetera y busco una taza, podía sentir los ojos clavados en su nuca, pero no debía levantar sospechas así que decidió rematar la situación.

\- Kaira, será mejor que te levantes o llegaremos tarde- grito cuando paso por la puerta por la cual había venido, como si creyera que estaba aún en su habitación, aun arrastraba los pies para darle el toque cansado, pero no se detuvo en la puerta, giro hacia la mesa y paso por atrás de la pelinegra- buenos días- su voz había sonada asta somnolienta, definitivamente se le daba bien actuar, tal vez debería buscar trabajo de eso pensó el ojiverde.

\- Hola Hiccup- al contestar Heather empezó el proceso de devolverle la mirada sorprendido, hi empezando a boquear como pescado para darle el toque de "que haces aquí".

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Buenos días Hic.

La voz de su hermana le hizo mirarla, estaba ya preparada, lo cual le decía que se había levantado temprano, su uniforme constaba de una camiseta blanca con una corbata roja, y su chaqueta para el frio en la silla a su lado, debía admitir que el rojo hacia un excelente contraste con su piel blanca y una combinación algo llamativa al mismo tiempo con su cabello largo hasta la cintura cortado a capa pero mostrando de vez en cuando algunos rizos pequeños de un color rojizo, pero no el rojizo intenso, sino más bien como el rojo de un rubí perfectamente cuidado por años, en su rostro redondeado se le podía ver una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, demostrando lo feliz que estaba, y sus facciones aniñadas con pequeñas pecas en las mejillas que le daba ese aire de tener menor edad de la real que tenía y sus casi ciento sesenta centímetros no ayudaban tampoco, pero solo un loco no admitirá que era hermosa, pero era su mirada la que le daba ese toque exótico que cualquiera caería, sus grandes ojos expresivos y de un color de ojos azules claros, tan claros como un cielo despejado en el medio de la montañas nevadas tan llamativos que te hacia llegar a pensar que estabas ante un ángel, fue traído de nuevo a la realidad por la risa de su hermana.

\- Parece que alguien sigue medio dormido.

\- Muy graciosa cara de semáforo, pero puedo decir que me sorprende lo temprano que te debes haber levantado, debe estar nevando afuera- y ahí comenzaba de nuevo su día con total normalidad, con cero sospechas de su conversación según parecía, pudo verla hacer un puchero por el sobrenombre que le había dado, quien diría que esa pequeña tendría dieciséis años y estaba en penúltimo año de secundaria.

\- Por favor, no empiecen, debemos irnos.

\- Heather tiene razón, pero me sorprende encontrarte aquí, normalmente somos nosotros quienes pasamos por ti- lo dijo inocentemente pero pudo ver como ambas chicas se pusieron tensas, podía incluso escuchar como trabajaban sus cerebros en una excusa lo suficientemente buena para no llamar la atención.

\- Ella… ella vino a verte Hic, te extrañaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices Kaira?- se podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra, esto no estaba yendo por buen camino, pero en ese momento el sonido del móvil la susodicha fue como el bálsamo de la situación- o mira la hora, vamos a perder el subterráneo, rápido, vámonos.

Sin esperar nada tomo sus cosas y se difirió a la puerta, pudo ver como su hermana hacia lo mismo, así que no le quedó más remedio que terminar todo su café de golpe, teniendo que aguantar las pequeñas quemaduras en el proceso, tomo su mochila donde tenía todas las pertenencias necesarias para el trabajo, y saliendo de su pequeño departamento, viendo como ambas chicas charlaban animadamente sonriendo y pareciendo que habían olvidado el nerviosismo de hacia un segundo. Hiccup solo tomo sus llaves y cerró la puerta, girándose y caminando tranquilamente detrás de las dos chicas como todos los días, viendo los pequeños saltitos que daba una Kaira muy contenta por ir a clases viendo como su cabello en forma de "v" se movía de un lado al otro, y la sonrisa y el paso tranquilo pero vigilante que tenía Heather a su lado, a veces se preguntaba si era él o ella la persona a cargo de Kaira.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contra tiempos, llegaron a la plataforma con cinco minutos de anticipación, tiempo que Hiccup pregunto de nuevo si llevaba todas las cosas que necesitaba y si le hacía falta más dinero, recibiendo otra negativa más de parte de la aludida, pero no pudo volver a insistir porque en esos momentos llego su medio de trasporte, pero aun no iba a dar el brazo a torcer pero si le daría un descanso, era su hermana, y su responsabilidad que todo vaya bien con ella, así que una vez de haber subido al tren y tomado sus asientos, dejo que se colocara sus auriculares para escuchar música mientras el ojiverde revisaba su móvil con la lista de todos los pendientes en su día. Después de varias paradas ya estaban en la que debía despedirse de su hermana.

\- Kaira, ¿realmente no necesitas nada más?- la colorada parecía estar algo molesta ya.

\- Hic, por enésima vez, esta todo perfectamente bien, ya me ayudaste con la tarea, y llevo mi almuerzo en el portafolios, además de que te tengo en el marcado rápido del móvil, y tu trabajo está a dos paradas del secundario, y tengo suficiente dinero como para tomarme un taxi a casa, así que puedes tranquilizarte un poco ya, tengo dieciséis años, ya no soy una niña que siempre se mete en problemas, solo estaré en un secundario común y corriente por algunas horas.

\- Está bien, está bien, entendí el mensaje, no habrá más molestias de mi parte… por hoy.

\- ¡Dios vendito dame paciencia!- dijo su hermana sobre actuadamente su molestia, luego de eso se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Hic, se me portan bien los dos- y sin más salió con su alegría del subterráneo subiendo las escaleras para salir, ya hacía unas paradas atrás que habían llegado al centro, y por ende bajo tierra.

\- Tranquilo Hiccup, ella te aprecia mucho y esta agradecida, pero el papel de hermano protector te da un aura que da miedo, así nunca conseguirá novio.

\- Eso me parece perfecto, no tendrá un novio hasta que cumpla treinta y cinco años- Heather se rio un poco, una vez que sintió el ambiente más liviano le pareció momento de tranquilizarse un poco, pero Heather le hizo volver a ponerse alerta.

\- Hay cosas de las que no puedes cuidarla- Hiccup se giró hacia Heather pero no lo estaba mirando, sino que su vista estaba centrado afuera, viendo las personas que subían en la siguiente parada.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

\- Hiccup, sabes lo que somos, y lo que podemos llegar a hacer, no haberte escuchado sería un insulto imperdonable, ella no lo hizo porque sus sentidos están muy poco desarrollados, pero están ahí, y ella lo sabe, lo que le hace tener miedo de perder el control y lastimar a alguien, sé que te esfuerzas en mantener todo bajo control, y te lo agradezco mucho, hay cosas que ni tu podrías evitar.

\- El departamento sufre mucho en esos momentos la verdad, y… y creo que está bien si tú le ayudas, confió en ti y sé que harás lo mejor para ella, sé que no quiere decirme que no puede controlarlo.

\- Es algo difícil de admitir que puedes lograr el equilibrio con tu otra mitad- parecía que quería explicarle algo a un niño de 5 años, y eso en cierta forma desesperaba mucho al muchacho, pero con un par de sonoros suspiros se tranquilizó un poco- de todas formas parece ser una buena dotada, después de todo los tifomerang son los más temperamentales y fuetes, además de muy grandes- Hiccup se puso a alerta unos segundos buscando con la mirada a alguien que podría haberlos escuchado, pero estaban tan apartados del resto y hablaban tan bajo que el ruido del tren estaba seguro que los había camuflado muy bien.

\- Debo decir que es notable lo grande que son, ayer casi tira abajo una pared, quien lo hubiera dicho, lo mucho que me cambio la vida Cornelio al darme a Kaira como hermana adoptiva, estoy seguro que había vito que tenía algo roto dentro.

\- Cornelio es así, tiene ese don para ver cosas que los demás no, dicen que lo percibe en el aroma, y debo decir que suena muy raro eso, siempre que lo pienso me lo imagino oliendo a todo el que se cruce frete suyo- Hiccup soltó una carcajada al formarse una imagen mental del viejo amigo de su madre acercándose a la gente de improvisto para olfatearlos, pero volvió a ponerse cerio al recordar algo.

\- Heather… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?- el rostro de la pelinegra cambio de alegría y gozo a un semblante más serio y triste.

\- No te tortures con eso Hiccup.

\- Heather- la chica soltó un suspiro cansado, como si supiera que eso iba a suceder.

\- Los cazadores aparecieron Elisa, Calixto, Nicolás, Petra, Malvina, Elisabeth, Natán, Zacarías, Helena, Vanesa, Valentina, Triana, Mabel y Helenia, fueron eliminados en combate.

\- Así que catorce.

\- No te martirices Hiccup, podría haber sido peor.

\- Odio esta estúpida guerra.

\- Todos perdemos amigos, lo importante es no olvidarnos de los que quedan.

][-][

El día estaba realmente muy aburrido para el pelicastaño, las cinco instalaciones habían pasado volando, literalmente volando, ya que las cumplió en tiempo record a pesar que se encontraran en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y muy distanciados entre sí, pero contó con la ventaja que el transporte había sido bueno con él por una vez y había llegado con el tiempo justo para tomarlos todos, pero ahora se encontraba atascado en la central sin poder salir a tomar aire siendo que la mayoría de su trabajo de ahí en adelante era papeleo, grandes montañas de papeles los cuales debía llenar y archivar, además de cargarlos a la base de datos, realmente se sentía prisionero en ese lugar.

Podría decir con exactitud cuantas veces ya había escuchado la aguja del segundero marcar el final de otra unidad de tiempo, llegando ya a un número de 5 cifras lo cual iba a volverlo loco si no se distraía de alguna manera, y fue como si implorara por la ayuda cuando su móvil sonó con el tono de mensajes. El ojiverde no perdió ni un segundo en tomarlo, quería ver otra cosa que no sea formularios a archivar, grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el remitente era cierta rubia que no veía desde la noche anterior en una cruzada fugaz en un supermercado de su barrio.

 _ **Espero no interferir en nada importante, pero me dijeron que mandara si mi internet comenzaba a falla.**_

\- Muy graciosa Astrid, muy graciosa- comenzó a pensar una buena forma de molestarla- _**De hecho acabas de interferir mi suicidio, ya que me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento mi lady, así que puedes considerarte una heroína.**_

 _ **Mi querido señor H pensando en suicidarse, eso debe ser muy malo si no puede solucionarse con sarcasmo de primera calidad.**_

 _ **El sarcasmo de primera calidad solo se guardan para momentos especiales**_ –realmente que con Astrid se sentía diferente, y le gustaba, se sentía el mismo, y eso no siempre era bueno, le daba miedo y le aceleraba el pulso, y la verdad es que aún no quería darle nombre a ese sentimiento.

 _ **¿Debería sentirme alagada entonces?**_

 _ **Total y refutablemente alagada**_ – el pelicastaño lo pensó un momento, si ya debía hacer una segunda pregunta personal o aún era demasiado para la rubia, era un asunto que le carcomía la cabeza desde la noche anterior, por un lado quería averiguar más de ella, aun no conocía cosas tan simples como su color favorito, o su cumpleaños, pero al mismo tiempo no quería "asustarla" si se podía llegar a decir así, ya que más que asustarla creía que iba a hacerla enojar, y tenía la sospecha que Astrid enojada no era algo que debía ver.

 _ **Pues entonces me siento alagada señor H.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal la situación anoche?**_ \- Hiccup decidió mejor empezar con un terreno más tranquilo y tantear la situación para saber qué hacer, la verdad es que siempre se le había dado bien analizar las situaciones antes de tomar decisiones, cerebro rápido errores mínimos, ese era su lema, pero empezó a dudar si había hecho la acción correcta ya que la contestación parecía durar mucho más de lo que estaba pasando con los mensajes anteriores "tranquilo Hiccup, no te alteres".

 _ **¿Qué sucedió con qué?**_ –podría jurar que casi se leía a la defensiva, como si algo malo había pasado, ahora la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo por dentro, pero si algo le enseño la vida era a mantener siempre la paciencia porque las cosas llegan a los que saben esperar.

 _ **Con lo de tu hermana, ¿ella se ha enojado por tu llegada tarde?**_

 _ **No, no lo ha hecho, al menos no más de lo normal XD, esta con sus cables algo pelados.**_

\- ¿Que escondes Astrid? ¿Porque estas tan cambiante?

\- ¡Hiccup! ¡Espero que hayas terminado con tu trabajo ya!- el aludido al escuchar la voz de su jefe sintió como se formaba un surco de sudor frio que le recorría de una punta a la otra de la espalda, dejo su móvil y comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo volviendo a su trabajo mientras su jefe asomaba la cabeza dentro de la habitación, y al parecer que al no poder atraparlo infraganti de vago solo soltó un bufido y volvió a retirarse. Una vez que dejo de escuchar el repiqueteo de los zapatos de su jefe en el suelo fue cuando se permitió soltar un sonoro suspiro y respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo.

 _ **Querida Astrid, por más que aprecio muchísimo mi trabajo, sería lamentable que me despidieran ahora, no sé qué haría esta empresa sin mis grandes habilidades, así que si me disculpa me gustaría terminar con mi trabajo a tiempo, cuando termine volverás a saber de mí, se despide de usted, señor H.**_

 _ **Realmente discúlpeme la interrupción o gran señor H con increíbles habilidades de conectar equipos electrónicos, ya no le quitare más de su valioso tiempo… Suerte en el trabajo señor H.**_

Una vez ya tranquilo que no dejaría contestar de golpe el mensaje continuo tranquilo con su trabajo para cumplir con la entrega antes de que su plazo se venciera, y para que pueda salir a tiempo para ir a buscar a su pequeña hermanita.

][-][-][

Estaba muy molesto, demasiado para querer incluso hablar con alguien, ¿realmente tenían que hacer las cosas así?, entendía que su hermana quisiera hacer cosas a su espalda, entendía que ya no tenía 8 años como antes, entendía que era una señorita ya y verse todo el tiempo con el no ayudaría mucho, ¿pero de verdad tenían que hacerse así las cosas? Apenas las encontraría a las dos es cuando le iban a escuchar, ya que a pesar de todo él era su "hermano" mayor, y ella aún era menor de edad, así que estaba a SU cargo, y no en el de Heather, así que les iba a decir todo lo que tenía pensado decirles, y ponerle los puntos aun pequeña desconsiderara que no tenían en cuenta el casi infarto que sufrió cuando se enteró que habían ido a buscar a su hermanita a clases antes que él, lo primero que pensó fue lo peor, pero cuando le habían explicado quien había pasado por la chica sintió que la sangre le ardía de enojo.

"Tranquilo Hiccup, no te alteres", su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, por correr, pero definitivamente era mejor que caminar, necesitaba gastar adrenalina por creer lo que le podría pasar a su hermana si alguien se enteraba de su secreto, por muy inocente que pudiera ser ella, sabía mucho antes de que pasara lo que podría llegar a suceder, y eso le alteraba muchísimo, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, en momentos como ese agradecía que su cojera ya casi estaba curada.

Puedo ver al fin su destino, un viejo galpón abandonado a las afueras de su barrio, y por ende, casi a las afueras de Berk, acelero un poco más el paso para tratar de llegar, el trayecto estaba durando demasiado, era como ir a cámara lenta, pero al fin logro llegar al gran portón pudo ver que la corrosión lo tenía completamente bloqueado, así que miro hacia todas direcciones y una vez que se aseguró que nadie había en la zona simplemente dio la vuelta al edificio para buscar la puerta trasera por donde debían haber entrado las dos chicas.

La parte interna estaba igual de consumida de corrosión, humedad y suciedad como parecía por fuera, había vehículos viejos por todas partes, y unas cuantas paredes que a duras penas se mantenían en pie, todo apuntaba que era un depósito de autos destruidos en accidentes y que nadie había reclamado nunca, trato de hacer el menos ruido posible para no alertar a ambas chicas, sabría que podría sufrir muchas contusiones si eran asustadas.

A paso lento se fue internado en el oscuro depósito, mirando atentamente a todos los rincones y siempre manteniendo sus oídos atentos a cualquier pequeño ruido que podrían hacer y así saber a qué lugar dirigirse, y su paciencia fue premiada recién después de unos minutos, cuando un chirrido por lo bajo se escuchó en uno de sus costados a no mucha distancia, así que fue ahí a donde se dirigió, no pudo verlas al primer momento, pero sabía que se estaba acercando porque los sonidos cada vez se volvían más fuertes.

\- Kaira, debes lograr un equilibrio, sino Dream perderá el control y ambos terminaran cayendo en los instintos animales, yo sé que tú puedes, tienen que aprender a confiar en ustedes mismos.

Hiccup asomo su Baeza detrás de la pared que le tapaba encontrándose con una chica, que suponía que era Heather, cubierta de escamas en todos su cuerpo pero aun respetando su forma humanoide, pero con dos grandes alas grises detrás de ella, su rostro parecía un poco irreconocible teniendo en cuenta que su nariz parecía formar un cuerno de rinoceronte bebe, pero lo que más sorprendía era su hermana, o lo que se suponía que era su hermana, siempre la había encontrado siendo una mutatio, o algo parecido a eso, destrozando parte de las paredes del departamento porque eran demasiado grandes las alas de un tifomerang dentro del pequeño espacio. Pero ahora estaba viendo a un tifomerang en su total esplendor, un dragón de unos 7 metros de alto y si extendía sus alas podría estar seguro que llegaría a ver unos 10 metros de largo, en ese momento entendía porque necesitaban un galpón para hacer "eso", en cualquier otro lugar le hubiera resultado imposible a su hermana lograr su trasformación.

\- Lo está intentado Heather- la voz del dragón sonaba profunda, casi mística, y muy masculina, pero eso le dio la pista que su hermana aún no había logrado toda su transformación ya que sabía que los duae animae cuan estaban en su forma dragón no podían hablar, pero debía estar muy cerca, ya que la voz que estaba escuchando debía de ser su "otra alma", Dream, su dragón, pero la cosa no pareció durar mucho ya que una pequeña llama consumió al dragón dejando a su hermana con su tez blanca mostrando su cuerpo completo, sin ninguna tela que lograr tapar su intimidad, algo que hizo sonrojar un poco al hermano mayor, no se suponía que tenía que ver su desnudes.

\- Kaira, debes verlo como una parte de ti, él no es otra persona, ambos forman uno, y si no logras controlarlo las cosas irán empeorando.

\- Lo sé, el me lo dijo, que si no lo logramos empezaremos a perder la razón y atacar a todo el mundo.

\- Eso sucede cuando seden ante su parte animal, somos seres vivos y nos movemos por instinto en casi todo lo que hacemos, pero los duae animae, al tener este poder también lo tiene nuestro instinto animal o de supervivencia, Dream podría ayudarte tomando el control de tu cuerpo cuando esté en peligro tu vida, ya que también estará en peligro la suya, pero no puede hacerlo siempre, ya que él no es el dueño, y mientras más lo haga más se enfermera tu cuerpo, tu cerebro y las cosas se pondrán más difíciles.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo tome como una parte de mi si dices que toma el control de mi cuerpo y no de nuestro cuerpo?- Kaira estaba muy alterada, y eso le generaba cierta molestia a Hiccup, quería ayudar a su hermana, pero sabía que si aparecía ahora solo traería problemas más que ayuda.

\- Kai, lo que nosotros sufrimos es locura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdón, me explique mal, lo que se considera de nosotros es que sufrimos de locura, o eso se le decía antes, la verdad es que un poco de razón tenían, porque si tenemos dos conciencias, una nuestra y otra perteneciente a la colmena, el problema es si no logramos equilibrarlo, no logramos diferenciar una de otra, y las ordenes que da el cerebro se pueden contraponer con mucha facilidad, ¿y sabes que pasara si tu propio cuerpo empieza a creer que tu conciencia no está funcionando bien?

\- El inconsciente tomara lugar.

\- Así es, pasaras a actuar como cualquier otro animal del mundo, por instinto, y debo decir que somos el animal más peligroso del mundo si perdemos nuestra conciencia, mas peligros que el hombre moderno, o casi tan peligroso como ellos, y una vez que estas en ese estado es muy difícil volver, de hecho fueron muy pocos los que conozco que lo han logrado- Hiccup no estaba viendo la escena desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero sabía que su hermana estaba sufriendo por toda esta verdad, y creía que ya era momento de hacer algo para evitarle más sufrimiento a su hermana por hoy.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí?- su vos sonó un poco insegura, y la voz con la que contesto Heather le dio a entender que no lo había escuchado esta vez.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Podrías esperar un segundo, ya vamos para allá?

Sabía que lo decía para que su hermana tuviera tiempo de vestirse, el solo se quedó sentado en el suelo detrás de la pared esperando, cuando escucho los pasos que iban a su dirección fue cuando se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que se había acumulado en su ropa, levanto la mirada con su cara de enojo y a punto de soltar el sermón más largo que se le había ocurrido, pero fue detenido al sentir a alguien abrazándole muy fuerte, y viendo como una cabellera roja estaba pegada muy fuertemente contra su pecho, incluso le pareció sentir un poco de humedad en su camiseta, ya no se sintió con las fuerzas de decir nada, simplemente paso su mano por sus cabellos, tratando de contagiarle seguridad con esa pequeña caricia fraternal.

\- Ya es tarde, vamos a casa quieres semáforo- su tono trato de contagiarle alegría, pero era difícil pasarle alegría a alguien cuando el mismo se sentía roto e inútil.

\- Hic, eres muy malo- su pequeña sonrisa y el intento de puñetazo en su pecho fue que le mostro que había hecho un buen trabajo, o lo suficientemente bueno para el momento- pero si… vamos a casa.

\- Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer? Hoy he recibido un poco de dinero del trabajo- una mentirita blanca no mataría a nadie ¿no?- cocinare lo que quieras.

\- ¿De verdad?- el pelicastaño pudo ver como se le iluminaba el rostro, realmente ella lo podía desarmar con una sonrisa- entonces quiero selva negra- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Pero eso es una torta, no una comida.

\- Lo sé, cocina lo que quieras, yo quiero eso, ¿puede ser? – la pregunta la hizo con un pequeño tono de esperanza, "no, definitivamente no se le puede negar nada".

\- Claro, ¿por qué no?

\- Perfecto, ¿Heather puede venir a comer con nosotros?- dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

\- Si ella no tiene nada que hacer si, después de todo siempre está invitada a nuestra casa.

\- ¿quieres venir?- de solo ver a Kaira tirando juguetonamente el brazo de la pelinegra ya podía saber que su hermana había recuperado su sonrisa característica, ahí recordaba cuando hizo la promesa de que nunca permitiría que nadie le quite esa sonrisa del rostro, antes prefería estar muerto que eso pasara.

\- Este bien, iré, pero deja de saltar tanto y girarme, me estoy mareando.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- Pero tenido una condición, yo hare la comida, ya que Hiccup estará ocupado con la torta- dijo gimiéndole un ojo a Hiccup el cual se puso algo sonrojado ya que sabía lo que significaba eso, que los dos estarían solos en la cocina y su hermana tratando de hacer de cupido.

][-\\\/

La oscuridad reinaba sobre Berk, se escuchaban sirenas en varias direcciones, siendo la sima del edificio donde se encontraba un punto perfecto de vigilancia, sus escamas negras lo escondían perfectamente en la noche permitiendo vigilar todos los rincones y obligando a tener que mirar dos veces para ver si había alguien en la sima de ese edificio de 15 pisos, con sus pies colgando y la mirada perdida en el edificio delante suyo, el cual resultaba ser el hospital más concurrido, con mayor equipamiento y con mejores profesionales. En pocas palabas, el mejor hospital de Berk.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó a su espalda, y al mirar sobre su hombro pudo ver como se acercaba una chica con escamas grises oscuras y un cuerno en su rostro, pero no duro mucho ya que su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco a una chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro que se sentó a su lado dejando al borde del edificio. Heather aún conservaba la misma vestimenta que había usado para ir a sus clases de periodismo, podía decirlo sin centrarse mucho en su figura, ya que Shadow solo seguía mirando el hospital.

\- Sabes- Heather fue quien hablo, seguramente pensaba que él no diría nada- si él hubiera muerto nadie de nosotros se hubiera enojado contigo, después de todo él era el líder.

\- ¿Si hubiera muerto entonces que nos diferenciaría de ellos?

\- ¿Por eso te contuviste?

\- Nosotros seriamos iguales si nos dejamos llevar por el odio como lo hacen ellos, quiero pensar que somos diferente.

\- Ambos nos matamos para vivir.

\- Ambos tenemos familia, amigos, hijos, padres y hermanos, ambos nos enamoramos, sufrimos, lloramos, ¿por qué nos asesinamos como animales entonces?, ¿Qué nos diferencia para terminar haciéndonos esto?

\- No lo sé.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Dark-hime7: Bueno se podría decir que fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños entonces jajajaja, se podría decir ahora que vuelve la calma a la vida de los de ciudad del caos, veamos hasta donde dura esta vez, y no me importa lo que digas, sé que a todo el mundo le gusta Kate, Fue hecha demasiado adorable, y en cuanto a Adam, pues no lo mate, aun lo necesito con vida un tiempo más, cuando sea prescindible ya veré que hare con él y en cuanto a Shadow, pues solo diré una cosa… el ciudadano se guarda el derecho a responder jajaja podríamos decir que a algo si le has acertado, la hermana de Hiccup, Kaira, es una duae animae, en cuanto a todo lo demás, pues lo irán sabiendo con el tiempo… este Hiccup es como una contraparte a mi Hiccup del fic anterior, más suelto, aun maduro, pero torpe, algo un poco más fiel a la película creo, y decidí hacer lo de lectura lineal para no contar toda la historia de mis personajes principales de golpe, y te cuento un secreto, Astrid también ira teniendo sus guiños en la historia que pueden pasar desapercibidos para los distraídos… y si, hare un intento de lemon, pero no será mucho ya que no quiero que el fic quede muy cargado, el cambio de la clasificación fue más bien por baño de sangre, pero ya que lo he cambiado tratare de hacer un poco de lemon a ver qué tal soy en el asunto, y no soy nadie más ni nadie menos que el Rey malvado jajaja espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

evlR: Me alegra saber que lo sintieras intenso, ya que toque tantas cosas que no sabía si podía expresarse algún sentimiento, pero podría decirse que sí, fue intenso jajaja en cuanto a Adam, todo depende lo que te parezca ese tipo de personas, pero cuéntame cuál es tu opinión dividida, ¿lo querías muerto ya?, y nos iremos centrando en la rama duae animae ya que la historia se encuentra dividida en dos partes, cazadores y dragones, la idea de esto es ir contraponiendo la situaciones para ver que bando quieren tomar… y lo sé, es horrible la curiosidad, pero lamento informarte que las cosas se irán enredando más a medida que pase el tiempo, sería algo así como desenredar los auriculares, desatas un nudo para notar que habían dos más, espero no haber tardado tanto, y espero que sea de tu agrado.

emicastillo92: antes que nada ¿Qué cosa seria mi toque? Quede muy O.o con esa parte la verdad, ahora sí, sigamos normales para la contestación, el intento será de lemon, pero siento que la historia será un poco cargada así que solo lo tendrá en momentos puntuales, el cambio de clasificación fue más bien para por el baño de sangre. En cuanto a Astrid, trate de pensar un poco lo que se sentiría el aburrimiento en esas situaciones, darle un ligero toque de que no todo siempre es excitante en los trabajos, y tendrías que subir muchos pisos para trabajar todos los días jajaja… y aún no he pensado que hacer con Fishlegs, creo que darle una relación amorosa no sería malo de vez en cuando, en cuanto a Kate, fue creada íntegramente para ser adorable y ser el personaje más querido dentro de los que le gustan el color de rosas, y creo que todo herman menor le tiene respeto a lo que pueda llegar a hacer su herman mayor respectivamente hablando… espero que la explicación del tema de los duae animae jóvenes te haya parecido interesante, y debo decir que le has acertado a algunos puntos jajaja en cuanto a lo de los padres de Hiccup tendrás que esperar… y las interacciones Hiccstrid están un poco suaves toda ,en cuanto al signo de Hiccup solo tengo algo que decir: el ciudadano se guarda el derecho a responder, y no sé qué dices de mi investigación de las féminas. En cuanto a Adam, no diré nada que afecte tu pensar de él, y aun es necesario así que no lo matare todavía. Y Shadow es Shadow, creo que no hay mejor forma de describirlo, y el quarto processus es algo asi como el paso intermedio entre el mutatio y un humano normal, es como aún más débil que un mutatio, lo que da a entender que Shadow sería más fuerte si se presentara en su mutatio, en realidad el tiempo es que estaríamos en sábado en este capítulo, creo que no he sido muy específico en mis fecha entonces si se están perdiendo los lectores, lo estaré tratando de mejorar para el próximo capítulo... no hay problema en lo que tardas, lo importante es que lo has hecho y se agradece mucho, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, y en cuanto a los dragones irán apareciendo a medida que vaya avanzando.

Eso es todo por ahora, pero antes que nada, parece que no es algo común el hecho de lemon por parte de un chico, asi que no me maten cuando lo haga ¿sí? Muchas gracias.

Se despide, Utopico.


	7. Parásitos

Hola a todos, me imagino que deben estarme odiando, no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero como dicen lo bueno se hace esperar, y si mi fic no les parece bueno entonces no sé qué otra excusa ponerles, como sea, me ha tomado tiempo, pero este capítulo tiene más de diez mil palabras solo en historia, asi que espero que sea de su agrado, y quiero decir que en dos capítulos se terminara esta segunda parte y pasamos a la tercera parte y tal vez mitad de historia ya así que no me maten jajaja.

Ahora viene el mismo ayudamemoria de siempre:

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Nido: escondite de las bandas de duae animae.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

quarto processus: un cuarto de trasformación.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

DreamWorks: moneda de Berk

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda.

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Kate Hofferson: hermana de Astrid.

Herrero (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

Tabla de equivalencias:

Principiantes:

2 cazadores Rubí- P

1 cazador zafiro- P

1 cazador oro- LP

Experimentados:

1 cazador Esmeralda- MP

1 cazador diamante- AP

1 cazador platino- EP

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y les pido encarecidamente que si entre los lectores se encuentra otro que sea más o menos hábil en sistema, por favor no publique la desencriptación de cada uno, ya que use realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si lo quieren hacer esta en su voluntad, pero tengan consideración de que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren irse enterando a medida que avanza la historia, los que son un poco más investigadores, siéntanse libres de descifrarlo que quieren spoilers ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les diré la clave de encriptación.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y ni soy Ishida Sui (por la similitud que tiene con Tokyo Ghoul), y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Parásitos.

][

La noche era algo tormentosa, no el tipo de tormenta berkiana donde pareciera que el apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sino más bien el tipo de tormenta veraniega de Berk, una tormenta con brisas heladas hasta los huesos, y caída de nieve, ya que la única diferencia que la separaba de las tormentas devastadoras de Berk era el hecho que el viento no soplara como miles de cuchillas afiladas y que fuese nieve en vez de granizo, aunque los cortes esporádicos de luz eran comunes en las dos.

El pequeño estaba contento que no tenía que salir a la calle, un joven castaños con ojos verdes llenos de vida y esperanzas en un mundo de en sueños, viendo desde su ventana como ese mundo parecía molesto en ese mismo tiempo, pero no podía importarle menos al pequeño, después de todo solo tenía siete años y medio, la típica edad donde te gusta remarcar cada pequeño segundo donde te vuelves más grande, donde juegas a ser el adulto, el jefe del hogar, un héroe para todos y un imaginador de historias alocadas y emocionantes, y era eso justo lo que hacía en ese momento, jugando con pequeños muñecos que le había regalado su padre el gran cazador diamante, honrado y seguido por los demás.

Su juego consistía en ser su padre y guiar al mundo en intrincadas jergas políticas, lo más intrincadas que podrían ser para un niño de esa edad, movimientos estratégicos que rayaban lo absurdo, todos sacados de dibujos animados o historietas, y como no podría imaginarse el siendo el héroe de pelo castaño-rojizo que aparecía para salvarlos a todos con su capa improvisada con las sabanas de la cama, en fin de cuentas solo era un niño y su vida era lo más feliz que podía sr para uno.

Pero el superhéroe se vio alertado por el sonido de la puerta de entrada, o mejor dicho el portazo apurado de la puerta de entrada, tal vez generado por la tempestad de afuera o por algún otro motivo, sus instintos heroicos le decían bajar a investigar. Teniendo fe que su seguridad era algo completamente intocable, fue a paso rápido bajando por las escaleras con su capa ondeando por detrás de él, el trayecto era corto pero no por eso le quito lo divertido de esconderse entre puerta y puerta, simulando un acercamiento silencioso y mortal para su enemigo. Aunque el juego se vio cortado abruptamente por los brazos protectores de una mujer que lo tomaban y regresaban a un paso enérgico de nuevo a la habitación del pequeño escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Mami!- grito alegremente el pequeño, pero su júbilo se vio detenido al ver la seriedad en ese rostro que él consideraba el más bello, al ver el miedo en esos ojos verdes que compartían, al ver como su larga cabellera castaña con risos parecía enredada por el estrés, incluso podría jurar que distinguía esos pequeños pelos bancos que los mayores solían llamarlos como canas- ¿pasa algo mamá?

\- Hiccup, mi pequeño, veo que estás jugando, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a otro juego?- al pequeño se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos, aun no entendía las jugarretas que usaban los mayores en momento de tensión, era de mente rápida, pero no por ello lo volvía inmune a las palabras de su madre que él siempre tomaba como verdad absoluta- ¿por qué no juntas unos juguetes mientras yo preparo todo?

El pequeño obedeció a su madre sin objeción alguna, y una vez que fue abandonado por esos brazos protectores, y dejado en el suelo, se puso manos a la obra y tomo una de sus mochilas de regalo para que fuese más fácil la transportación de sus juguetes preferidos, tomando algunos peluches, que le había regalado su madre, unos pequeños bloques encastrados para hacer estructuras, un auto a control remoto, y los que había estado usando recientemente, las figuras de acción que le había regalado su padre. Una vez que todo estuviera bien guardado en su vehículo de movilización de masas, o su mochila drakkar de juguetes, como solía decirle su padre, se dirigió de nuevo con su madre la cual seguía sacando cosas de cajones y guardándolas en un bolso, lo cual noto que eran ropas suyas y de su madre que metidas dentro del bolso viejo de su madre.

\- ¿Mamá?- la mujer castaña al darse cuenta que su pequeño estaba de nuevo detrás suyo forzó una sonrisa y se giró para mirarlo y ver sus dudas escrita en su rostro.

\- Hiccup iremos a visitar un amigo mío por un par de días, él se llama Cornelio y quiere conocerte desde hace un tiempo, con el hay otros amigos que también quieren verte, serán como unos nuevos tíos para ti.

\- ¿Nuevos tíos? ¿De verdad?- la alegría se escapaba de su tono de voz, para un pequeño no hay nada mejor que más gente que lo consienta y le dé su afecto, pero la primera duda que tenía en su cabeza volvió- ¿pero? ¿Y papá? ¿Él vendrá verdad?

\- sí, él nos alcanzara más tarde.

Por primera vez estaba dudando de las palabras de su madre, y nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando uso cuatro veces seguidas el señuelo del helado para ir al médico, él sabía que su madre y padre habían discutido hace poco, así que imagino que necesitaban tiempo para cada uno, había escuchado eso de uno de sus amigos de primaria, que sus padres se habían separado porque discutían mucho y ahora se llevaban mejor así que pensaba que en poco volverían a vivir juntos. Pero el pequeño Hiccup no quería que sus padres se separaran, pero entendía que tenía que obedecer así que solo asintió y siguió a su madre sin chistar.

No hubo más palabras y una vez en la puerta fue abrigado volviéndolo una pequeña albóndiga de un poco más de un metro envuelto en abrigos pesados contra el clima externo y una mochila llena de juguetes en su espalda, una vez que su madre también estaba preparada salieron a lo que el mundo diría el suicido. Una vez fuera el pequeño se corrigió, tal vez si era una de las típicas tormentas berkianas después de todo, porque a pesar de saber que estaba bien abrigado, el frio aun le causaba comezón en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Caminaron unas cuentas cuadras para ya encontrarse entre los altos edificios donde le hacían como un protector del clima, la pequeña ventaja de vivir cerca del centro de Berk, pero fue ahí donde lo raro comenzó, su madre lo guiaba con una serie de pequeñas calles poco concurridas o callejones entre edificios que había tenido terminantemente prohibido ingresar antes, siempre esquivando a las masas de gente y tratando de pasar desapercibido cuando la multitud era inevitable. Y la situación parecía continuar interminablemente hasta que fueron detenidos en uno de los tantos callejones por un grupo de tres hombres por delante y dos por detrás de ellos, parecían sonreír de una forma algo extraña para el pequeño así que hizo lo que cualquier niño aria en esos momentos, se aferró lo mejor que pudo a su madre.

\- Pero mira lo que ha traído la nieve.

\- Por favor, no quiero problemas, solo pasaba por aquí.

\- Que coincidencia, nosotros somos dueños de este callejón, si quieres pasar tendrás que pagar la cuota- el que había hablado primero, el cual parecía ser el líder, le había dado una mirada muy sugerente después de haberla mirado de arriba abajo obviamente dando a entender lo que buscaba.

\- Ustedes no le pondrán un dedo encima a mi mamá- con un golpe de valentía Hiccup se puso delante de su madre de forma protectora.

\- Míralo, el pequeño tiene agallas, y que vas a hacer chico, llorar hasta que nos vayamos.

\- Solo esperen que mi padre llegue el cazador diamante, el gran Estoico les pateara el trasero- los mal vivientes parecieron reaccionar ante la palabra cazador, pero no de la forma que el pequeño esperaba, sino se habían puesto más serios, algo que su madre noto y lo tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos para susurrarle a su hijo.

\- Querido, ¿Recuerdas donde trabaja papá?- el pequeño asintió- bien, quiero que corras hasta ahí y no mires atrás, que nadie te detenga entendiste- el niño volvió a asentir- ¿listo? Ahora- después de eso lo llevo entre sus brazos protegiéndolo mientras envestía a uno de los que evitaba su escape, una vez de haber roto la formación dejo libre a Hiccup para que corriera, lo cual estaba haciendo, pero antes de que llegara al final del callejón, escucho un chirrido, a pesar de lo que había dicho su madre volvió la cabeza para ver como dragones estaban luchando entre ellos, ya no podía ver a su madre ahí llegando a la conclusión de que ya no debía estar más ahí.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no quería, no aceptaba que su madre hubiera desaparecido ante esos demonios, comenzó a correr sin sentido, sin prestar atención donde iba, pero no había avanzado más de diez metros cuando se chocó con un hombre alto y corpulento de unos cuarenta y tantos con facciones endurecidas pero que se ablandaron un poco al notarlo, como si pudiera ver algo más en él, Hiccup hacia todo lo posible porque su nariz no eliminara su contenido por la tristeza y el sufrimiento.

\- Hola pequeño, tu eres Hiccup, el hijo de Valka no es así- el pequeño asintió ante la repentina voz suave que tenía ese señor, como si su voz fuese una sintonización distinta a la que tendría si se le hiciera un doblaje acorde a su cuerpo- ¿pero dime porque lloras?

\- Es que mi madre… ella… ella- no podía terminar la oración pero no dejaba de apuntar al callejón que había dejado ya unos metros atrás, pero sin notar que ahí ya había llegado un coche de los cazadores, algo que alarmo un poco al señor.

\- Entiendo pequeño, que tal si me acompañas hasta que todo se tranquilice y luego de que la policía se haya llevado a los chicos malos buscamos a tu madre, yo y Valka somos amigos así que no tienes nada que temer- el pequeño al escuchar la palabra amigo se tranquilizó un poco recordando lo que le había dicho su madre, que iban a visitar unos amigos.

\- ¿Tu eres Cornelio?

\- ¿Cornelio? ¿Eras con él con quien tenías que ir?- el joven Hiccup volvió a asentir- bueno lamento decirte que no soy el, pero sí puedo decirte que Cornelio es un viejo conocido mío, si quieres puedo llevarte con él- el mayor se levantó después de haberse puesto en cuclillas para hablarle en la misma altura al pequeño y le estiro la mano, el aludido la tomo para que ese hombre que parecía ser aterrador pero amable le llevara con sus nuevos tíos para así volver por su madre.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos centrándose en la pequeña mesa de noche que había del otro lado de su almohada, se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su pequeña cama, mostrando y volviendo a recriminarse por su torso desnudo, se levantó como pudo, chocándose a su paso con diferentes cosas desperdigadas en el piso que ni se molestó en saber que era o si lo había roto o no, definitivamente todos los días eran una rutina igual, y aun no averiguaba que era lo que se chocaba al levantarse.

Corroboro la hora en su móvil percatándose que esta vez se había pasado con lo de levantarse temprano ya que estaba a dos horas de su alarma, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, era así, una vez que se despertaba ya no se podía volver a dormir, no podía volver a sus memorias. Dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche al aparato, se fue al ropero a buscar su ropa de día, hoy solo tenía papeleo de rutina, pero eso significaba el tener que aguantar la respiración de su jefe en su cuello todo el tiempo, pero al menos era domingo lo que significaba que era el día de ropa de ocio, por lo que se pondría la ropa con la que se sentía de lo más cómodo, una camiseta verde musgo, con una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón por fuera y por dentro forrada con un sintético que simulaba ser piel de animal, barata pero abrigadora, unos jean algo viejos, pero tenían el color azul que tanto le gustaban, y unas zapatillas deportivas por si necesitaba correr de su loco jefe en algún momento.

Una vez de haberse cambiado fue con rumbo a la cocina, prepararía un poco de café con algunas tostadas, suficientes para que él y su hermana desayunasen, pero aun no pensaba despertarla era demasiado temprano para eso, antes de salir de su habitación tomo el móvil nuevamente para ponerlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta junto con su billetera, y esta vez se sintió algo más grato de lo normal a no encontrar visitas inesperadas en su cocina.

Las horas pasaron mientras preparaba todo, decidiéndose a hacerlo simple, pero practico, café negro batido con crema, y usando el pan que había sobrado para hacer algunas tostadas con mermelada, tenía sus ventajas saber de cafeterías. La alarma de su móvil sonó cuando ya estaba todo casi listo, Hiccup llevo todo a la mesa del comedor y una vez que estuvo contento con su disposición se quitó el delantal que se había puesto para no manchar su ropa sobre una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa y se fue por el pasillo a la habitación de su hermana.

El pelicastaño abrió la puerta de a poco, ya algo de luz se colaba por las persianas de la habitación, dándole algo de alegría a ese rosa pálido, casi blanco, con el cual su hermana había querido pintar su habitación después del último "incidente", la habitación contaba con un ropero empotrado en la pared, un escritorio algo gastado al lado de la ventana con un ordenador algo gastado por el uso, las paredes llenas de poster de bandas musicales o estrellas famosas, excepto una pequeña parte en el cual había una pizarra con el último ejercicio de matemáticas que Hiccup había intentado explicarle en la noche antes de irse a dormir y una cama justo al frente del escritorio en el cual esta una muy dormida Kaira abrazada a su almohada, babeándole encima, y con su pelo todo revuelto, una visión que enternecía mucho al joven, así que hizo lo que todo hermano mayor haría en ese punto, se acercó de a poco y se arrodillo en el suelo junto a la cama.

\- ¡DESPIERTA SEMÁFORO!- fue un grito a todo pulmón el cual junto con el movimiento rápido de prender el velador de su mesa de luz y enfocarle el rostro hizo que la adolecente se despertara de un salto, tratándose de levantar pero cayendo estrepitosamente al piso al enredarse con sus propias sabanas mientras Hiccup se había apartado para poder reírse a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo.

\- ¡Hiccup! Casi me matas de un infarto ¡por el amor de Dios!- dijo la duae animae mientras se levantaba del piso revelando que solo llevaba una vieja sudadera que le quedaba algo grande como ropa de cama además de su ropa interior.

\- Vamos hermanita, debes estar feliz- de un movimiento rápido tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos y la hizo girar con él -los pájaros cantan –la dejo volver a apoyar sus pies en el piso para tomar una de sus manos mientras la hacía bailar al ritmo de una música imaginara- el día es soleado – ya en ese momento la había dejado quieta viendo como su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro mientras con uno de sus puños se refregaba uno de sus ojos, diciéndole que su objetivo de alegrarle había sido alcanzado muy temprano, así que era hora de nivelar todo- el semáforo está en rojo- le desordeno un poco más el pelo antes de desaparecer nuevamente hacia la cocina, para ser seguida por una algo contenta pero cabreada Kaira.

\- Estas muy contento, creo que te hace bien remodelar la casa- ambos sabían que el tema era un tema de broma, pero al recordar el problema que tenía Kaira para controlar su "otra mitad" le había puesto pensativa e Hiccup había notado eso tomando de nuevo la decisión de moverse de campo.

\- Estoy feliz porque es domingo sonsa.

\- ¿y eso que tiene de especial? Después de todo eso no importa en Berk- dijo mientras se sentaba para desayunar junto a su hermano- Berk nunca se detiene.

\- Si eso es verdad, pero eso pasa porque la naturaleza nos obliga a detenernos.

\- Si, si, lo sé, las heladas que nadie sale a la calle y no se trabaja en muchas áreas, así como no se dan clases y todo eso, lo único bueno que tienen – dijo a lo último en un susurro mientras llevaba una tostada llena de mermelada a su boca dejando su cabeza apoyada en un brazo que parecía estar anclado por el codo en la mesa.

\- ¿Y recordaras también que en esos momentos yo me encargo de tu educación no? Los codos Kaira- su hermana automáticamente bajo los brazos dándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa tras recordar el castigo que le había puesto Hiccup con el tema de los modales en la mesa.

\- Lo siento.

\- No hay problema, así que termina tu desayuno antes de que cambie de parecer y te castigue por sentarte en la mesa sin pantalones- el Duae animae al recordar cuál era su vestimenta se puso roja como un tomate y salió como un rayo a su habitación para estar más presentable- y prepárate para la secundaria ya que estas así ahorras tiempo.

][-][

\- Nos vemos Hic.

\- Hasta luego semáforo, pasare por ti más tarde, así que esta vez, espérame- fue un tono algo sombrío con el cual Hiccup había dicho eso, y por lo bajo agradecía que en ese vagón del subterráneo no hubiera gente esta vez, porque estaba seguro que iba a llegarle una orden de restricción si alguien ajeno a su familia lo escuchaba hablar así con una menor.

\- Ya Hiccup, déjala tranquila, fue mi culpa no la suya- dijo una Heather que aún seguía revisando su móvil para evitar la mirada del pelicastaño.

\- Está bien, está bien, nos vemos luego Kaira- y sin más dejo que su hermana al fin se fuera.

El tren volvió a ponerse en movimiento, un vaivén tranquilo pero constante, algo bueno de Berk es el hecho de que hayan invertido en la suspensión electromagnética para trenes bala, sino viajar todos los días en ese tipo de terreno sería un suplicio, Hiccup tenía aun algunas cosas en la cabeza que quería hablar con su compañera de vagón ahora que tenía la posibilidad, pero no sabía cómo comenzar la charla sin que pareciera forzada u obligatoria, quería tener algunas respuestas que de otra forma no podría obtener, o por lo menos, no sin arriesgarse tanto. Un recuerdo fugaz fue quien le dio la idea para para conversar sobre lo que quería, y una duda que tenía desde hace dos días.

\- Heather, ¿Cuándo tú… cuándo…. Cuando comenzó tu periodo?- realmente era vergonzoso hablar de esto también, pero al menos era más fácil tocar el otro tema desde ahí, y era una duda que tenía desde que se había encontrado con Astrid, pero Hiccup se dio cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea cuando vio el rostro de la pelinegra y el completamente rojo de sus mejillas- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! no es necesario que contestes, fue una pregunta estúpida.

\- Hic, creo que te lo había dicho, nosotros tenemos un metabolismo distinto en la parte física.

\- Si, Lo sé, es solo que el otro día vi esa sección en el supermercado y a partir de cuándo iba a tener que comenzar con esas compras, y no he tenido oportunidad de conocer mucho de esto.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, malos recuerdos.

\- Si- Hiccup se dedicó a mirar el suelo pensando que había hecho de eso una situación incómoda, y una gran metedura de pata.

\- Fue a los diecinueve- el chico volvió a verla para ver que ella esquivaba su mirada mirando hacia un anuncio de móviles- los duae animae tenemos un avance en la edad muy especial, nuestra mentalidad avanza a unos niveles increíbles, siendo mucho más maduros o con una personalidad mucho más definida a corta edad, siendo prácticamente como adultos a los dieciocho, pero nuestro cuerpo puede desarrollarse muy lentamente por el hecho de nuestra, "condición especial", envejecemos mucho más lento que los demás, tal vez el promedio de muerte de los nuestros circula entre los ciento cincuenta o doscientos años, se podría decir que somos un poco más duraderos dependiendo la cantidad de veces que decidimos cambiar al otro lado, y para lograr un equilibro biológico, pues entonces nuestro periodo es un poco más lejos que el de una chica normal.

\- Entiendo… gracias por contármelo.

\- Estoy para lo que me necesites señor controlador, menos para controlar todos los aspectos de la vida de tu pequeña hermana- en ese punto Heather volvió a mirarlo y sonriéndole, algo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco y ahora él escapar a su mirada- y ahora resulta que tú tienes vergüenza.

\- No me mal intérpretes, desde el primer momento tuve vergüenza, y no soy tan controlador.

\- Si, como no, el chico más propenso a meter la pata y a tener un sarcasmo que lo pone en el ojo de la tormenta tiene vergüenza, no sé si eso es lo más graciosos o el hecho de decir que no eres controlador, cuéntate otro chiste Hiccup.

\- Bueno, no tengo otro chiste pero si una pregunta más.

\- Tú y tu vendita curiosidad, dime ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- ¿Sucedió algo con las colmenas después de lo de la otra noche?- Heather soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Sabia que preguntarías eso, siempre sucede lo mismo contigo, te dije que ya lo dejaras Hiccup, te meterás en muchos problemas- acomodo un poco su abrigo y su pelo- Los cabezas de siempre siguen arriba, aunque algunos tienen más miembros que otros, algunas colmenas han sido absorbidas por otras más grandes, y algunas que aún no tienen miembros como la colmena de Shadow – sonrió cuando dijo eso- pero de ahí en mas no ha pasado mucho, no hemos perdido a más miembros de los que se fueron esa noche.

\- Típico de Shadow- Hiccup también sonrió.

][-][-][

Realmente el trabajo estaba siendo muy aburrido para Hiccup, solo mantenerse encerrado ahí adentro haciendo sus planillas y rogando a los dioses de que alguien llame para una instalación y el ser el encargado designado para poder salir de la vista de su jefe, sabía que le odiaba, y él sabía que él sabía que lo odiaba, pero no por eso tenía un minuto de descanso, era cada vez peor, y los mensajes esporádicos de Astrid no ayudaban en mucho, le alegraban el día, pero cuando estaba su jefe no tenía permitido ni de casualidad usar su teléfono, y no quería darle una excusa, lo suficientemente estúpida pero valida según el reglamento, para despedirlo. Tal vez, lo que empeoraba la situación, o evitaba que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de llegar a no odiarse, era el hecho de que era amigo del jefe de su jefe, y algo que le gustaba recalcar muchas veces de que no le daría un trato preferencial al resto en todas las juntas de fin de mes.

\- ¡Hiccup! ¡¿Dónde están esos informes?!

\- En un momento señor.

\- ¡Los quiero para ahora, no te pago para holgazanear!

\- Usted no me paga, viejo idiota- dijo Hiccup por lo bajo mientras tecleaba cada vez más rápido y más cerca de la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada señor, solo que en un segundo lo imprimo y se lo entrego.

Hiccup sabía que los informes no tenían ningún carácter necesario posible, solo se lo había pedido para gritarle luego que estaban mal y que no se podía sacar ninguna conclusión de ellos, como si a ellos le importaran de que se vendiera algún producto de los que ofrecían los canales de venta telefónica y online, eso le importaban a las empresas que lo ofrecían, no a ellos que le proporcionaban a las personas el cable y el internet, y también por ello estaba tardado más de la cuenta ya que tampoco tenían mucha información para lograr completar la información, solo esperaba que el próximo informe que le entregara no sea de la comida que come cada uno de sus clientes porque si no su jefe no tendría tiempo de despedirlo antes de que le remodelara el rostro a puñetazos.

Una vez de haber terminado de tipiar en la máquina, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la maquina impresora al final de los pasillos de los cubículos, pero antes había sacado de su escritorio una de las carpetas para entregarlo, había aprendido que como su jefe pedía siempre informes estúpidos entonces había comprado suficientes carpetas para abastecerse un año entero en un mayorista para reducir sus gastos, una vez de haber tenido las hojas impresas la metió en la carpeta y fue hasta la oficina de su jefe, espero unos segundos delante de la puerta de madera con una ventana de cristal con el nombre de su jefe en ella, suficiente tiempo para recolectar toda la paciencia necesaria para no gritarle, luego de ello dio unos pequeños golpes en la madera y espero.

\- Adelante- Hiccup entro y sin decir nada entrego el informe a su superior, esperando parado pacientemente a que lo ojeara y sucediera lo inevitable- esto es un desastre, así no podremos sacar ninguna conclusión razonablemente certera de la situación para mejorar nuestras ventas y así pod…

"Que pesado" y ahí iba de nuevo el sermón de catálogo que le dedicaba su jefe, si no fuera porque realmente necesitaba el dinero ya hubiera renunciado y le hubiera dado su merecido a ese idiota, pero no podía permitírselo ya que era su fuente de ingreso más grande en esos momentos, y no podía darse el lujo de perderla, era por ello que aun hacia los informes. Estaba seguro que todos afuera estaba callados escuchando a su jefe gritar, había escuchado en los pacillos que se hacían apuestas de cuánto tiempo tardaría alguien para decirle un par de verdades o quien sería el primero de romperle un tecleado en la cabeza, y sabía que el encabezaba la lista en las apuestas.

Seguía ahí parado pensando cuánto tiempo más le tomaría hasta que se cansara o se quedara sin saliva para ir a tomar agua o dejarlo libre al fin y poder volver a lo suyo. Rogaba porque alguien se apiadara de el al fin y lo sacara de ahí antes de perder la paciencia, y al parecer por una vez en su corta y alocada vida, los dioses le habían escuchado su plegaria ya que su jefe se enmudeció después de dos sonoros golpes en la puerta, para luego ser abierta por un hombre corpulento y viejo de ojos azules y una vestimenta algo descontinuada para el lugar donde vivía.

\- Disculpe Rick, Has visto al joven Hiccup- la voz profunda de Cornelio lleno todo el habiente y actuó como un desentendido cuando se topó con la mirada del ojiverde que lo miraba interrogante mente- oh, conque aquí estas, al fin te he encontrado, llevo buscándote casi una hora.

\- ¿Para qué necesita a mí a mi empleado gerente administrativo Cornelio?

\- Bueno Rick, estaba buscándolo porque lo estaba necesitando, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

\- Bueno señor, en realidad Hiccup acababa de traerme un informe que estaba ma…

\- Oh, un informe, eso quiere decir que tendrás nuevas exposiciones para la gerencia, espero que tenga los resultados ya que he escuchado que el joven Hiccup hace muy buenos informes, estaré impaciente por escuchar lo que lograras con ellos, pero como ya se lo entrego entonces no será una molestia si se lo pido prestado por algunas horas- Hiccup hacia todo lo que podía para no voltear a ver el rostro enfurecido de Rick, porque sabía que debía estarlo, se podría decir que eso de hacerle hacer informes de mas ahora se le devolverá a él- acompáñame a mi oficina Hiccup.

Sin más Cornelio salió de la oficina y dejo la puerta abierta de la oficina de Rick, Hiccup no quería ni ver el rostro de ira de su jefe así que simplemente se retiró con la cabeza baja para encontrarse en el pacillo con el jefe de su jefe, siguió en su espalda hasta el ascensor donde subieron sin decir nada y viajo un piso más arriba, salieron de él y se fueron por los pacillos de las zonas administrativas más importantes de la empresa hasta llegar a otra puerta de madera con el vidrio diciendo el nombre de a quien estaba siguiendo Hiccup tallado en el vidrio junto con una placa de metal de color dorado diciendo su cargo, ambos entraron y entonces Cornelio soltó un sonoro suspiro cansado, mientras avanzaba hacia su silla de cuero típica en cargos importantes en los engranajes del capitalismo.

\- Lamento lo que paso Hiccup, tratare de ver alguna solución para lo que Rick te está haciendo.

\- Esta bien Cornelio, Rick hace eso precisamente porque está molesto por cosas como esta- hizo señas con sus dedos a la reunión de alguien con cargo bajo en una oficina de un ejecutivo importante de la empresa- pero usted me llamo por otra cosa ¿no?

\- Si, así es, como me imagino que ya habrás supuesto con tu buen intelecto, lo que paso la otra noche fue algo complicado, pocas personas sabían del lugar de reunión, pero alguien filtro la información, eso me hace pensar que hay un polisón en nuestro barco, por ello me gustaría evitar que personas escuchen cosas que no deben escuchar, y es ahí donde entras tú.

\- Ya que no pueden escucharme a mí, entonces yo seré la paloma mensajera, el tema es, ¿Cuál el mensaje que debo enviar?- Cornelio se acomodó en su silla de cuero, junto sus manos y las apoyo sobre el escritorio.

\- Habrá una reunión de las cabecillas más importantes pasado mañana a última hora del día y quiero que mi colmena se encuentre en algún lugar seguro cuando eso pase, por eso necesito que tu envíes el mensaje si no es mucha molesta joven Hiccup.

\- Esta bien jefe, lo que usted diga.

\- Muchas gracias, y como muestra de mi agradecimiento he depositado en tu cuenta un poco de dinero para que puedas hacer estos viajes no estipulados, y tu día de trabajo será pagado con total normalidad, pero para no arruinar tus planes del hoy, porque no te tomas el resto del día libre para hacerlo.

\- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Cornelio- "él siempre sabe cuándo estamos en una mala situación económica".

Sin más el aludido salió de su oficina y comenzó con su viaje de informante, pero su cabeza también pensaba en que podía hacer con el resto de su día libre, tenía pensado en darle una sorpresa a su hermana, pero lo primero e importante era su misión en ese momento, pensó en visitar primero a un buen amigo que trabajaba en el centro de Berk, y si tenía suerte podía llegar a facilitarle un poco su trabajo, así que sin más fue hasta la estación de subterráneo más cercana de su trabajo para viajar al centro de la ciudad.

El viaje fue corto, no más de diez minutos y ya estaba en la parte más concurrida de Berk, se ajustó un poco más su abrigo ya que a pesar de ser un poco más de media mañana el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Camino tranquilamente por las calles esquivando a las personas que se movían de forma apurada para llegar a sus destinos antes de morir de hipotermia, tenía algunas cosas buenas no sentir tanto frio en realidad. Fue el alto edificio de cristales con las siglas CGC en la cúspide de dicho edificio, se quedó un par de segundos mirándolo, viendo como en dicho edificio estaban los monstros asesinos que eliminaron a algunos de sus amigos hacia no más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Dejo de prestarle atención al monumento de la violencia para girarse a la cafetería que se encontraba justo delante de él, "Dicen que el mejor escondite es en la boca de los lobos". Tranquilamente entro en el local, y para su suerte estaban trabajando a media máquina, solo algunas mesas ocupadas pero todas ya entendidas, y dos meceros descansando en la barra del fondo del local, pero solo uno de ellos miraba hacia la puerta, el cual pareció decirle algo a su compañero para luego tomar algo debajo de la barra para ir hacia Hiccup. El chico de ojos azules le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y fueron a una mesa un poco apartada de los demás, donde puso una bolsa de papel para luego irse hacia la barra y volver con unas tazas de café y sacar de su bolsa de papel un par de sándwiches de salmón.

\- Disculpa que no compre comida para los dos Hiccup, pero no esperaba que vinieras hoy, normalmente avisas antes de venir.

\- Discúlpame tú a mi Sam, las cosas fueron distinto a lo esperado, y no hay problema con eso, tú come, yo comprare algo luego, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Es por eso que has venido?

\- Así es, Cornelio quiere pasar un mensaje, para estar seguros de… – el ojiverde no dijo más, solo miro al edificio del frente- quiere que todos estén en un lugar seguro mientras se celebra la reunión de los cabecillas dentro de dos noches.

\- Entiendo, y no quiere hacerlo por la comunicación de la colmena por si alguien está escuchando, ya que es un sistema de charla un poco fácil de tener terceros oídos.

\- Exactamente- tomo un poco de su café, no era tanto así que cada pocas palabras tomaba un pequeño trago, ya que dentro de poco debería volver a salir.

\- Muy buen, pues gracias por la información amigo mío, si lo deseas yo le puedo pasarle a algunos más la información, somos demasiados para que tú seas el único que pases el sobre Hiccup.

\- Es mi deber Sam, Cornelio me acogió en un momento de necesidad, me protege y ayuda en todo lo que puede, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él- Sam solo soltó una carcajada.

\- Hiccup eres una persona muy buena, creo que todo lo que puede haberte dado nuestro alfa tú ya se lo has devuelto con crees, para mi estas siendo movido más por el sentimiento de familia que por la obligación, ¿no es así? No te sobre exijas o terminaras dañándote, así como tú te preocupas por nosotros, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti.

\- Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, dejare que le pasas la información a algunos de ellos.

\- Perfecto, pues entonces yo se lo pasare a nuestro pequeño topo de ahí dentro- fue el turno de Sam mirar al edificio con las siglas CGC en el, para luego soltar una carcajada- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de nosotros?- a pelicastaño le todo unos segundos saber a quienes se refería, pero una vez que noto donde miraba simplemente negó con la cabeza- dicen que somos paracitos, que somos la enfermedad de este mundo, una enfermedad que debe eliminarse, yo en realidad estoy de acuerdo con algo, si somos paracitos, pero no en el sentido que ellos lo dicen; somos paracitos porque vivimos entre ellos, comemos con ellos, y trabajamos en cada maldita organización de este mundo y ellos no se dan cuenta; somos paracitos porque estaños metidos en todos lados sin ser detectados, y seria gracioso el día que ellos se darán cuenta de eso- Hiccup miro algo alarmado a su alrededor esperando que nadie haya escuchado eso, no hablaba abiertamente de ser un duae animae, pero nunca se sabía quién podía estar escuchando ya que el termino paracito era usado dentro del CGC- dejando eso de lado, nuestro pequeño topo dice que al parecer encontró a alguien que podría unirse a nuestra causa dentro del CGC, tratara de ver cómo puede tomar el tema, pero le diré que espere para después de la reunión así no tenemos que preocuparnos por la traición del nuevo integrante, también dice que se siente culpable por no haber podido dar la información del ataque a tiempo, ya le dije que es una idiotez de su parte pensar en eso, pero creo que no dejara de recriminarse hasta que Cornelio le dice que no debe hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, dile que no fue culpa suya y Cornelio tampoco lo culpa por eso, y que tenga mucho cuidado, se podría decir que el uno de los pocos que más que en la boca se encuentra en el estómago del lobo- termino su taza de café- muy bien, continuare con lo mío, muchas gracias de nuevo Sam, te debo una.

\- No me debes nada Hiccup, los amigos estamos para ayudarnos, ahora vete, mi descanso está por terminar- ambos se levantaron y Sam junto las tazas que habían usado así como arrugo la bolsa de papel para tirarla ya que en el trascurso de la charla él había estado desayunando- Me saludas a Kaira de mi parte.

\- Claro, cuídate Sam.

\- Tu también Hiccup.

][-\\\/

\- Rápido Hic, solo quedan diez horas antes de que cierren.

\- Por eso mismo Kaira, no es necesario que estés saltando de un lado al otro, hay tiempo de sobra- Hiccup no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando al traer a su hermanita al centro comercial, o mejor dicho, si sabía lo que estaba pensando, era hacer feliz a su hermana, que se sintiera femenina con ese extraño e irreversible deseo del sexo opuesto por la compra masiva de ropa, quería que su pequeña semáforo tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro y se olvidara de todos sus problemas por lo menos por lo que quedaba del día, después de todo, no le había sacado antes del colegio para nada.

\- Eres un aguafiestas- dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Ya, ya, mira, una tienda de ropa- Kaira parecía molesta al recibir la comparación con el resto de las mujeres- ¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que es un pensamiento machista?- a lo cual Hiccup recibió una repuesta afirmativa de su hermana que movía enérgicamente su cabeza- ¿entonces no compraras nada de ropa?

\- Yo nunca dije eso- le giño un ojo y sin más salió corriendo a la tienda la cual tenía una serie de vestidos elegantes en su vidriera.

\- Los dioses me odian- omitió todo lo que pudo el suspiro de desesperación que se le formaba en la garganta, "nunca entenderé a las mujeres".

Las horas pasaban e Hiccup acompañaba a su hermana a cada una de las tiendas que se le cruzaba por la cabeza y quería visitar, y no se limitaba solo a ropa, fueron a tiendas de ropa, de zapatos, de carteras y bolsos, de videojuegos, de libros, de deportes, incluso entro hasta una peluquería, pero estaba segura que esa había sido por error. Habían pasado cuatro horas y ya habían recorrido los cuatro pisos del centro comercial, inclusive la sala de juegos que se encontraba justo al lado del patio de comidas. Hiccup ya rendido y con cuatro bolsas a cuestas se sentó al fin en el pequeño parque interno que estaba en el centro del edificio en la primera planta de del cual se veía todos los pisos hacia arriba, excepto el cuarto piso el cual era el patio de comidas y la zona de juegos.

\- Hic, no es momento de descansar, solo nos quedan seis horas y aún no hemos visto una tienda de merchandising, hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.

\- Déjame descansar un segundo semáforo, tampoco es como que me vaya a quedar aquí por el resto de mi vida- dijo mientras acomodaba la mochila que había traído junto con sus bolsas a un lado además de la mochila en la que su hermana llevaba todos sus útiles escolares.

\- ¿Hiccup?- el joven ojiverde abrió los ojos a más no poder, no podía estar ahí, hacia cuanto que no la veía, ¿tres días? Aún tenía muchas cosas que afrontar antes de mirarla cara a cara.

\- Realmente los dioses me odian- lo dijo en vos baja antes de levantar la vista para toparse con un par de ojos verdes de su mismo tono, con una sonrisa en el rostro y n cola de caballo de color rubio que enmarcaba sus pómulos, estaba mirándose cara a cara con la persona que le había hecho sentirse avergonzado muchas veces en menos de una semana, como cuando le atendió en paños menores, o el más reciente y el que aún no afrontaba, el video que había filmado con Astrid, a quien hacía casi todo el día que no le había mandado un mensaje con lo ocupado que había estado- hola Kate ¿Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí?

\- Si, verdad, quien diría que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí- Hiccup ya se había levantado para saludarla, pero fue detenido por un olor extraño que había llegado a su nariz, debía decir que el perfume que usaba Kate era demasiado fuerte para sentirlo tan de golpe, pero eso no fue lo único que le detuvo, sino también fue porque Kaira le tomo del puño, no sabía en qué momento se había escondido detrás de él, no lo había notado, pero si noto que miraba algo desconfiada a Kate- ella debe ser tu hermana pequeña, se ve que tú no eres el que heredo la belleza- el comentario hizo que la pequeña duae animae se escondiera aún más detrás de su hermano mayor.

\- Ja ja ja ja… muy graciosa Kate, como sea, ella es Kaira, Kaira ella es Kate, una amiga que hice en estos días.

\- Amiga le dices a la hermana de quien tratas de tirarte.

\- Yo no trato de tirarme a nadie- sentía como se le hinchaba una vena en su cuello y su rostro se volvía rojo a más no poder.

\- Pero te gustaría- la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de la rubia le estaba haciendo desear que la tierra se lo tragara, esperaba que nadie escuchara su conversación, pero su pensamiento fue cortado cuando sintió que casi perdía la circulación en su mano con lo fuerte que estaban apretando su brazo.

\- ¡Hiccup ya tiene novia!- "realmente los dioses te odian Hiccup".

\- Kaira, entre Heather y yo no hay nada y lo sabes, solo somos amigos.

\- Pero ella no quiere ser tu amiga- la respuesta de su hermana le estaba empezando a alterar, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se quería meter en su vida amorosa? ¿Acaso su opinión no valía nada? Podía ver como el rostro de Kate mostraba que su cabeza está trabajando en procesar toda la información, y la sonrisa macabra que estaba haciendo después de pensar en lo que sea que había pensado le daba al joven hombre una muy mala espina.

\- Así que tú también quieres a Hiccup para alguien.

\- Hic no es una cosa, y estoy segura que Heather es mejor que tu hermana.

\- ¿oh? ¿De verdad? Astrid es una chima muy guapa e interesante, yo si fuera tú no presionaría el tema.

\- Estoy segura que Heather es mucho más bonita- el brillo que Kate mostro en su rostro le dijo a Hiccup que había llegado a donde ella quería, y su hermana había caído en la "trampa" de la rubia.

\- si estas tan segura ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta?, que te parece una partida de algún videojuego y veamos quien es mejor, quien gana es la quien gana es la que tiene derecho sobre a quién elegir para Hiccup, y como muestra de mi buena fe, te dejare elegir el juego.

\- De acuerdo, pero no perderé, yo nunca pierdo cuando videojuegos se trata- ambas se daban miradas desafiantes, chocando el verde contra el azul claro.

\- Oh, eso ya lo veremos.

\- ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

\- ¡NO!- ambas chiscas contestaron con una mirada que le decía a Hiccup que era mejor callar si quería vivir.

Así fue como de nuevo terminaron en el salón de videojuegos del centro comercial, fueron cinco juegos a los que jugaron, todos elegidos por Kaira, pero pagados por Kate por insistencia de ella, según lo que Hiccup había entendido en el momento era que le se lo debía por algo de un viaje nocturno o algo así había entendido, pero la verdad es que el joven pelicastaño no recordaba de que hablaba. Él jamás había visto a su hermana tan cabrada en su vida, realmente parecía que Kate había tocado una vena sensible en ella y no ayudo en nada que perdiera los dos primeros juegos que habían elegido, al parecer la rubia tenía muy buena habilidad en los videojuegos y eso cabreaba aún más a Kaira.

La pelirroja logro tranquilizarse un poco después de haber ganado las dos partidas siguientes, pero dejando una gran presión para el juego final ya que ese decidía la ganadora, Hiccup le hacía seguido por toda la sala de videojuegos sin decir ni una palabra y cargando las bolsas de su hermana, no quería echar más leña al fuego. La partida fue reñida, no se podía decir quien ganaría hasta último momento, pero al final quien obtuvo la victoria había sido Kate, dejando a la ojiazul muy cabizbaja, algo que le dolía en el corazón a Hiccup, pero no pudo decir nada porque al parecer Kate tenía otros planes en mente.

\- Muy bien, eh ganado.

\- Así es, ya puedes decirlo, que Hiccup saldrá con Astcomosellame.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- la duae animae le miro como si no entendiera- dije que el ganado tendría el derecho a elegir, no que sería Astrid, así que tienes posibilidades de hacerme cambiar de opinión – a la aludida le tomo unos segundos procesar la que eso significaba, y pudo ver que la sonrisa sincera que Kate estaba dando se le había contagiado lentamente a su hermana cuando entendió a qué se refería, "todo este desastre para convencer a la semáforo" Hiccup no se lo podía creer, debía admitirlo, Kate si sabía cómo ganarse a personas mejores a ella- debo decir que hace mucho que no me cruzaba con alguien tan bueno en los videojuegos, que dices si tenemos una revancha otro día.

Hiccup de nuevo se sintió como que alguien más era el hermano de su hermana y que el miraba esa relación desde fuera esa relación, Kaira era alguien que no confiaba muy fácil en las personas, pero parecía que Kate había logrado hacerlo, y eso le daba envidia. Le daba envidia ver como su hermana le sonreía a ella, siendo él quien tantas veces se esforzaba a mas no poder para darle lo mejor, pero sabía que las personas normalmente no ven lo que la familia hace por ellos, por lo menos no a la primera, pero sabía que su hermana lo apreciaba mucho y que nadie lograría quitarle su lugar en su corazón.

Después de eso parecía que Kate y Kaira fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo, pasaron el resto de día juntas yendo de un lado para otro en el centro comercial y comprando muchas cosas distintas, tal parecía que ambas tenían gustos muy parecidos, pero quien sufría eso era el pobre Hiccup acarreando las bolsas de compras que cada vez crecían más y más teniendo en cuenta Kate le había regalado un par de cosas a su hermana alegando que le quedaba muy bien para no comprarlo, y así fue como llego al final la hora de cierre y prácticamente fueron echados del centro comercial a la una y media de la mañana, pero parecía que las nuevas mejores amigas aun no querían separarse pues terminaron en una pizzería a unas cuadras de distancia para cenar, ya que con lo loco del día se habían olvidado de hacerlo en shopping.

Todo iba bien, Hiccup debía decir que estaba contento con cómo había ido el día, su objetivo se había cumplido, en parte gracias a él y en parte gracias a Kate, pero eso no era lo que importaba, lo que importaba era la hermosa sonrisa que tenía su hermana en su rostro escuchando atentamente lo que le estaba contando la rubia y siguiendo con sus ojos cada uno de los ademanes que esta hacía con sus manos al hablar, pero su alegría no pudo durar mucho, ya que algo llamo su atención, fue pequeña, pero estaba ahí, en una de sus mejillas, una pequeña porción de piel, casi imperceptible se estaba curtiendo y escamando para mostrar unas escamas de un color anaranjado rojizo que resaltaba en su piel blanca, pero que podía hacerse pasar por un poco de pelo si se lo miraba rápido. El tiempo para que Hiccup actuara fue muy corto, pero para el parecía como si su conciencia se acelerara mil veces, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- Kaira, te has manchado el uniforme, ven vamos a limpiarte antes de que se haga más grande.

Sin perder el tiempo tomo una servilleta y con una ademan muy llamativo con sus manos atrajo su atención a el movimiento de tratar de refregar algo del uniforme haciendo que la vista de Kate quedara ahí y no en su rostro, sin hacerse esperar tomo su mochila y a Kaira y la llevo al baño de la tienda, agradecía que fice una pizzería pequeña porque tenían un solo baño que era para hombres y mujeres por igual y un solo movimiento dejo a su hermana dentro y trabo la puerta.

Al volverse todo el rostro de su hermana ya estaba completamente cambiado con una piel escamosa, igual que sus brazos y piernas, sus pupilas antes azules se volvieron doradas y se dilataron formando unas finas líneas además de que su pelo parecía unirse a su cabeza, "esto es malo, muy, muy malo", empezó a rebuscar se su mochila hasta sacar una jeringa con un líquido trasparente amarillento, una vez que se aseguró que no tenía aire en ella volvió la vista a su hermana, las cosas estaban avanzando muy rápido, las escamas ya eran muy visibles, así que Hiccup comenzó con su búsqueda, aflojo la corbata del uniforme y desabrocho la camisa dejando su hermana solo con el sostén para toparse con que todo su torso también estaba con escamas, prosigo a levantar su falda rebelando unas bragas igual de blancas que su sostén y que también había escamas ahí, pero pudo divisar en un pequeño parche de piel que aún no se había cambiado en la parte interna de su muslo, siendo esa tal vez su única oportunidad y que ya casi no habría tiempo.

\- Esto va a doler.

\- Hazlo.

De un movimiento rápido clavo la jeringa en la pierna de su hermana e inyecto su contenido, Kaira/Dream hicieron todo lo posible para no soltar un alarido pero se fueron calmando, tanto que la cabeza de su hermana comenzaba a girar de un lado a otro como si se durmiera, Hiccup ya una vez más tranquilo dejo escapar un suspiro y arreglo la vestimenta de su hermana, volvió a abrocharle la camisa y colocar y hacer el nudo de la corbata, esperaba que la dosis no hubiera sido suficientemente fuerte ya que no tuvo tiempo de controlar la medida porque no estaba seguro de en cual etapa se encontraba, asi que había tomado la decisión que era mejor inyectar de más que de menos, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Señor, necesitamos que salga- Hiccup hizo lo que se le pidió y destrabo la puerta, pero su rostro no era el del más alegre del mundo- señor no podemos permitir que entre con una señorita la sanitario de esta instalación.

\- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Pues a mí me gustaría hablar con el gerente de "esta instalación" porque deseo saber qué demonios dan de comer aquí- el empleado parecía algo alterado.

\- ¿Disculpe señor?

\- ¡Mire a mi hermana, parece drogada!- dejando que el empleado mirara al interior del baño solo un momento para ver a una Kaira sentada en un retrete prácticamente inconsciente.

\- ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE ME BUSQUE AL GERENTE, QUIERO SABER QUE MIERDAS SIRVEN- Hiccup estaba seguro que sus gritos podían escucharse en todo el pequeño local, y ver aparecer a Kate era prueba de eso.

-Tranquilícese señor, no es necesario llamar al gerente- eso le dio la pista que tal vez el cocinero era alguien que consumía algún tipo de droga y le traería problemas así que decidió aprovecharse de eso.

\- Oh ¿quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No me tranquilizo una mierda! mi hermana esta en ese estado y usted me pide tranquilidad.

\- ¿Creo que podemos llegar a una solución pacifica?- su tono de duda le estaba dando la idea a Hiccup que le estaba teniendo miedo.

\- No me jodas- volvió dentro del sanitario para cargar a su hermana sobre su espalda poniéndose en uno de sus hombros su mochila y cuando volvió a salir vio a la rubia que cargaba con las bolsas de compras- Llevare a mi hermana al hospital, y espero que sepas que recibirán una demanda de mi parte- y no le dio tiempo a contestar al pobre empleado ya que salió como una bala de la pizzería seguida de cerca por Kate, hicieron prácticamente una cuadra hasta que la rubia junto coraje para hablar.

\- ¿Qué paso?- Hiccup iba a inventar algo pero Kaira volvió en si en el mejor momento para salvarla.

\- Dulce.

\- ¿Que dices Kaira?

\- Dulce, necesito un dulce- ambos la miraron un momento un momento para luego reír al entender que su hermana hacia entender que se había desmayado por falta de azúcar, pero al parecer no duro mucho su conciencia porque cayo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Vaya Hiccup, cuando te enojas das miedo.

\- ¿Qué arias tu si tu hermana parece desmayarse prácticamente en tus brazos?

\- Buen punto, ¿pero cómo es que llego a esto?

\- Debe ser porque ha corrido de un lugar a otro en todo el día.

\- Si, debe ser p… ahora que me doy cuenta nos fuimos sin pagar- ambos se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos para juego volver a reír mientras continuaban con sus viajes a sus respectivos hogares.

\\\/

Era una zona perdida de Berk, un lugar de mala muerte donde las calles era gobernada por la delincuencia y la corrupción, ahí estaba caminando un hombre algo viejo pero corpulento y sin miedo en su mirada del entorno que lo rodeaba, incluso mirando con cierto odio o asco a los vagabundos que trataban de amontonarse como manada alrededor de un fuego improvisado para tratar de luchar contra el fuego o la soledad en esa fría y oscura noche. Él ser parecía emanar un odio tremendo, tanto que la atmosfera a su alrededor parecía consumir la luz del entorno, y dándole un aspecto más terrorífico que el que podía darle su peinado trenzado y sus cicatrices, quitando su brazo izquierdo completamente metálico, como si fuese una prótesis que su objetivo era diezmar a su contrincante más que decir que era débil.

Drago se movía como si el lugar fuese muy bien conocido para él, moviéndose por los callejones con una fluidez increíble, con su mirada siempre hacia delante con un objetivo claro en mente, ignorando a su entorno, pero no por eso disimulando su odio hacia esos vagabundos o personas en general, hacia la humanidad en general. Su ley personal era nunca disimular su odio o disgusto, si alguien le molestaba, entonces debía saberlo, y si odiaba a alguien o algo, entonces eso debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ser destruido hacia sus cimientos.

Su andar se detuvo al frente de una puerta iluminada con un solo foco, el cual solo parecía encender solo de vez en cuando, dicha puerta estaba custodiada por dos hombres, que su vestimenta parecía ser la de unos pandilleros dándole el plus típico de guardianes al tener una escopeta y una pistola ametralladora TEC-9 , agregándole que además parecían fumar cigarrillos como si de chimeneas se tratasen y siendo sus brazas dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad que indicaban el lugar de la puerta cuando la luz no la dejaba ver, asemejándose a una pista de aterrizaje de un aeropuerto, Drago no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a los matones, pero ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlos, ya que para él solo eran plebeyos, y él no hablaba con los plebeyos, sino que necesitaba hablar con la cabeza, la cabeza más loca que conocía, pero cuando quiso continuar fue detenido por uno de los dos guardaespaldas por una mano en su pecho, la cual fue retirada cunado le dedico una mirada fría.

\- Busco a Dagur. No tengo tiempo para ustedes- ambos asintieron por miedo ya que Drago estaba seguro que sus ojos se habían dilatado de tal forma que parecían los ojos azules de un gato muy enojado. _"Tranquilízate Drago, si matamos a los peones no podremos utilizar al rey loco"_ , Drago resoplo molesto ante su parte dragón, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, necesitaba caer bien, por lo menos por ahora- díganle que drago lo busca.

El matón de la derecha simplemente asintió, pero aún tenía su escopeta en mano, y sin palabra alguna entro al cuadrado oscuro de la puerta perdiéndose en el negro que dejaba ver al abrirse, el que había quedado atrás en el trabajo de custodio parecía muy nervioso, y no dejaba de apretar la TEC-9 haciendo que sus nudillos pusieran blancos de la gran fuerza que estaba aplicándole, _"El pequeño bebe tiene miedo, hace muy bien en tenerlo"_ , el dos almas solo sonrió, lo cual para el buscapleitos parecía más una muesca macabra que le hizo sudar frio.

\- Tranquilo, no como a los míos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los humanos- podía escuchar como su camarada interno se reía de lo que había dicho, y Drago había hecho todo lo posible de suprimir su carcajada al ver como su oyente había perdido completamente el color de su piel, pero no pudo quedarse mucho a admirar su obra de arte ya que el guardaespaldas anterior había vuelto y miraba medio extraño a su compañero, sin saber bien lo que había pasado.

\- Le esperan adentro Drago.

El aludido solo asintió con un intento de sonrisa algo inocente, y entro a ese rectángulo oscuro que dejaba la puerta, la cual fue cerrada detrás de su ingreso. Dentro le esperaba un pasillo largo y poco iluminado, con un hedor a humedad, cerveza, fluido corporales e incluso sentía un olor algo parecido a la sangre, _"Entramos a las mandíbulas del desquiciado, veamos que nos espera en su estómago"_ , el pelinegro solo asintió y siguió su camino, camilo unos veinte o treinta metros, hasta encontrarse con una puerta y sin saber bien que hacer, solo entro a la habitación siguiente confrontándose con quien le que lo esperaba ahí.

La habitación era un cuarto prácticamente vacío, con solo un escritorio y un adolecente de unos veinte y tantos sentado en una silla con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio delante suyo, con unos pantalones algo gastados y unas botas con punta de acero al estilo militar, sin su camisa mostrando un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y tatuajes, y que en ese momento estaba con un cuchillo de combate escribiendo en su brazo, pero no se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, Drago solo continuo y se sentó en la silla que quedaba delante del escritorio, y espero pacientemente viendo como el adolecente del otro lado se concentraba en lo que hacía, hasta que dejo el cuchillo manchado con su propia sangre a un lado y se quedó admirando su trabajo por uno segundos.

\- Perfecto- fue lo único que dijo antes de girar su brazo para mostrarle a Drago lo que había hecho, mostrando como habría escrito con letra increíblemente clara y muy profunda la palabra "DESQUICIADO" ocupando todo su antebrazo en el trabajo.

\- definitivamente estás loco Dagur.

\- Lo sé, pero se siente estupendo estarlo- Ambos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas como si fuesen muy buenos amigos- ¿así que? ¿Qué te trae a mi territorio? Además de querer perder tu otro brazo.

\- estoy perfectamente bien con mi brazo, y aunque todavía no decidí como voy a matarte, pero hasta entonces, porque no le aflojas un poco a la diversión de tus chicos, los cazadores empezaran aumentar la seguridad de la zona sino- el aludido solo elevo un poco sus hombros como una clara señal de desgano.

\- Mis chicos y yo hacemos lo que queremos, sino quisieran eso se hubieran ido con un controlador/dictador como tú, o un pacifista liberal y amante de los humanos como Cornelio, o incluso a alguna de las colmenas menores que andan dando vuelta, aunque según escuche tú ya has absorbido a muchas de ellas.

\- Es por eso mismo que estoy aquí, Berk es demasiado pequeña para cuatro cabezas pesadas y lo sabes, incluso creo que todo el mundo es demasiado chico para todos nosotros, aun así me siento generoso, y decidí hablar contigo sobre nuestra próxima reunión de cabecillas.

\- Esperas que me postre ante ti como un lacayo cualquiera- Dagur volvió a tomar el cuchillo que había dejado en la mesa y comenzó a acicalarse uno de sus odios con la punta filosa, como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo- no soy bueno siendo lacayo, normalmente siempre termino matando a los que están por encima de mi cabeza, como el anterior líder de esta colmena.

\- En realidad quería saber, ¿cuánto odias a Cornelio?

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Dark-hime7: bueno, no puedo hacer un Hiccup de la segunda película porque creo que no pegaría en la historia jajajaj y tampoco pegaría un Hiccup igual al del fic anterior porque ser un poco más suicida en este fic seria una muerte segura jajaja… me alegra que te guste mi fic, y en cuanto a lo del principio del capítulo anterior se te haya contestado con este fic jajaja y en cuanto a Kaira con Kate han tenido un encuentro así que se puede decir que ambas luchan por tu corazón jajajaja y en cuanto a Kaira se me puede haber pasado un poco la mano con la parte melancólica y dolorosa, y ahora también puede llegar a pasar lo mismo, no sé, me alagas como te metes en la historia y como me parece a mí, alagas mi forma de escribir, y en cuanto a Shadow me guardo el derecho de admisión a su información jajaja… y la idea de su aparición es imponerse, y el capítulo que viene tendremos algo más de él, solo eso diré, y espero que hayas encontrado las pequeñas pistas que hay en los otros capítulos y me gusta saber que locas ideas has armado ahora, y le he puesto leo porque me parece que le pegaba pero no sabía realmente si en algún momento se decía cuál era su fecha de cumpleaños, y no busque mucho tampoco a ver si en algún lado estaba, pero creo que le di un poco de rienda a mi imaginación, y en cuanto al Lemon, eso será más adelante, así que todavía no estoy en el lado oscuro jajajaja espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

evlR: porque te despides de tu cordura, si soy una persona buena jajajaja y en cuanto a los puntos de vista es mi deber y obligación hacer cosas para sorprender, y me gusta jugar con las cabezas, aunque muchas veces ni me salen jajaja y espero que se hayan respondido un par de preguntas más ahora con lo de la hermana de Hiccup y en cuanto a Adam, pues es un personaje complicado, no te voy a mentir, y creo que lo terminaran de comprender entre la tercera o cuarta parte del fin pero hasta entonces, que cada uno sienta lo que quiera con él, y la verdad es que yo normalmente voy enterándome junto con ustedes como irán los personajes, porque tengo las tramas principales, pero juego mucho el resto de los temas, algo así como que no sé lo que pasara hasta que se escribe y las palabras van llegando, así que soy un lector más de mi historia, se podría decir que soy un lector con derecho de primicia jajaja… lamento tardar mucho en actualizar, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena para ti, y muchas gracias por lo que dices, significa mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir… y en algo te daré la razón, hay mucho más por descubrir… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

emicastillo92: no diré nada en cuanto a los adjetivos, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, y me alegra que lo hayan tomado tan bien al cambio de clasificación, bueno ha habido una "pelea" Kate vs Kaira, vamos cual les parece más tierna ahora jajaja se podría decir que todos los personajes tienen lo suyo, y has averiguado algo más ahora de los dragones creo jajaja en cuanto a Adam aún tiene cosas para hacer, así que les guste o no, aun lo necesito también he hablado algo más de los días en Berk, en cuanto a lo de escribir impredecible, creo que es mi trabajo y mi deber hacer lo mejor en mi alcance para sorprender a mis lectores, o por lo menos hacer que les pique la curiosidad, espero que este capítulo te haya dado las pistas suficientes para que entiendas lo del capítulo anterior, y respecto a la historia de Hiccup, se podría decir que no tendrá una narración completa de su pasado, sino que iré dejando pistas para los atentos como un juego para que hagan sus hipótesis y me demuestren que hábiles son en la investigación jajajaja y sobre el secreto de Kaira, creí que había quedado claro de que era que no podía controlar su trasformación y para no alterar a Hiccup pide ayuda a Heather, porque como tú dices tiene un modo protector muy fuerte, y te diré que Hiccup no tiene ningún complejo, y las pistas están en los capítulos así que deberás buscar tú el por qué jajaja… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y en cuanto al lemon y mi cabeza loca, se puede decir que tratare que no sea algo forzado y no el tipo de lemon de que se juntan y coj** como perros, creo que todo será un poco más complejo jajaja y creo que si no lo hiciera complejo no sería algo escrito por mí y veremos que sale de eso jajaja

Bueno eso es todo, muy feliz navidad atrasada para todos ustedes y feliz año nuevo adelantado, tratare de tener el próximo capítulo para antes de la próxima navidad ^^U

Se despide, Utopico.


	8. ¿Quién es el topo?

Hola hola, como se imaginaran, él volvió, al final jajaja espero que lo disfruten en el capítulo, ya que lo puse bastante tiempo y dedicación, y más teniendo en cuenta que me hice algunos huecos entre los días de estudio de mis exámenes para escribir el capítulo, aunque no me crean, no tengo mucho para escribir aquí, ya no me gusta, me gustaría saberlo todo lo que pueda, no lo hagas de otra manera, el próximo capítulo seria el final ... de la segunda parte de la historia, y comenzara a aparecer Astrid de nuevo, así habrá más momentos HiccupxAstrid en nuevos capítulos más adelante, claro, solo será momentos de amistad o coqueteo ya que el planeo tomará mi tiempo para unirlos; y una cosa más, hay un mensaje especial al final del fic para que se pueda mantener informados más seguido.

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Nido: escondite de las bandas de duae animae.

Duae animae: nombre que le dio a los que se pueden transformar completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la transformación completa de una isla y su forma humana.

quarto processus: un cuarto de trasformación.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

DreamWorks: moneda de Berk

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda.

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Kate Hofferson: hermana de Astrid.

Herrero (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

Tabla de equivalencias:

Principiantes:

2 cazadores Rubí- P

1 cazador zafiro- P

1 cazador oro- LP

Experimentados:

1 cazador Esmeralda- MP

1 cazador diamante- AP

1 cazador platino- EP

Y eso es toda la información básica que usaremos por el momento, y los que se pueden encamar que se entregan en el sistema, por favor, no publiquen la descripción de cada uno, ya que usan realmente un encriptador para hacer esta parte, si es que quieren hacer esto en su voluntad, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que a lo mejor hay lectores que quieren tener acceso a una medida que avanza la historia, los que son más pequeños que los demás, los que no tienen que descifrarlo ustedes solos jajaja, pero no les digo la clave de encriptación.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y ni soy Ishida Sui (por la similitud que tiene con Tokyo Ghoul), y no busco ningún apoyo económico con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿Quién es el topo?

] [

Puso sus brazos a cada lado tratando de hacer un tipo de distancia entre su mejilla y el suelo frío, el sabor metálico en su boca la generación de una repugnancia así que hizo los movimientos suficientes para volver a ponerse de pie mientras juntaba una gran cantidad de saliva para expulsar el gusto de su propia sangre. Se acomodó mejor y miro a su contrincante, un chico rubio de unos veintitantos, con un estado igual de magullado en su cuerpo que el suyo, mirándolo como si fuera su vida dependiera de su muerte, y así era.

Los gritos de violencia desde fuera de la "arena" volvieron a recordar su posición actual, siendo un chico de trece años, pero que al mismo tiempo no tenían, o nunca tuvieron, tuvieron más cuando tenían siete años, ahora esta era su mundo. Miro a su alrededor, ignorando a quien estaba encerrado con él, la arena era el lugar manchado de sangre desde los dioses vayan a saber cuándo; barrotes de metal que separaban este campo de mala muerte de las mesas con buenos manteles y personas bien vestidas, a las cuales parecían distorsionarse con cada gota de sangre que se derramaba en esa arena.

Volvió a centrar su vista en el chico de pelo rubio, el último derecho que le había dejado más fuerte de lo esperado, pero aún estaba dentro de lo estipulado, no por nada, tenía todas las cicatrices de guerra, ganando de ganar significaba comida, y mientras más violenta era la victoria, mejor era la comida, no lo hacía por el amor a la violencia como los que pagaban por ver, sino por la necesidad de alimentarse. Pero no era solo por eso por lo que solían pagar por sus espectadores, por haber sido privado de la comida o por el agua mucho más tiempo de lo normal, porque las personas se habían pagado por hacer sus luchadores ventajas contra el "gladiador" que lo ponía en esta arena, o mejor dicho por su dueño.

\- Ya es hora de que lo acabes chico, gaste mucho dinero en ti.

Solo con escuchar la voz repugnante de su captor la provocación peor, repulsión que el sabor de su propia sangre y aún más verlo en el rincón opuesto, muy lejos de su alcance, ya que ambos sabían que tenía la oportunidad lo asesinaría; volviendo a realizar su visión de tubo junto a un tiempo para esquivar una patada de su contrición y comenzar con el triste final que ya lo merecía, ya había dejado bastante que este hombre la golpeara para que todos creyeran que hoy lo iban a vencer, o para hacer más ferviente el espectáculo en palabras de su captor.

Esquivo dos golpes más que iban a su cabeza, como estaba cerca de los barrotes uno de los brazos de su contrincante paso fuera del área de la arena, y con un movimiento fluido pero fuerte hizo que su cuerpo se moviera con la fuerza que todo lo necesita, el sonido de una rama que llega a los oídos de todos en la sala haciendo un silencio sepulcral se escucha, pero Hiccup no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo, y con un movimiento limpio y preciso derribo con una de sus piernas a su contrincante, una vez en el suelo y manteniendo un pie sobre su espalda, en el otro lado y en el otro, apilar aún más que en otro lado, y en el piso de abajo, y el otro se dislocó la amenaza que se había visto a un nivel reducido de piel,carne y huesos sin sentido de lucha, pero aun así cosas por hacer.

Dejando que se lamentara, el adolecente fue al otro lado de la arena a buscar un cuchillo, realmente su propietario debió haber pagado bastante para que lo dejara entrar con esa arma al combate, pero eso ya no importaban, fue un paso lento a donde había dejó la pila de carne, y sin ningún miramiento o descuido comenzó con el juego que los espectadores tanto como el gusto, la tortura y el sufrimiento, comenzó con el proceso lento y rompió el cuchillo, rasgar la piel y romper los huesos, cuando termino ya se puede reconocer que lo tengo hace un tiempo atrás se presentó con el nombre de Andrés. Una vez terminado todo volvió a escuchar los gritos de victoria y dos hombres mayores con una piel escamosa entrando y saliendo del cuchillo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ... Y ese es el campeón, el hijo de un cazador, una auténtica máquina de matar ... - No se pudo escuchar nada más porque fue un rascado del salón para llevarlo a su otro mundo, su celda.

Dejaba que sus pies arrastraran en el piso y mantuviera su cabeza mirando al suelo sin levantarlo por un largo recorrido, había aprendido que simular estar inconsciente le salvaba de muchos golpes; dejo que lo llevaran y lo tiraran contra los barrotes dentro de su "habitación" la cual compartía paredes con muchos otros manojos vivos que luchaban para el entretenimiento de los animales animados, una vez después de ser abandonado la puerta cerrada, o esa era el el protocolo pero todo se puede hacer cuando la gran explosión sacudió todo el edificio

\- ¿los cazadores? - al escuchar esa reacción, con la poca luz que había en la sala que había escamado, había vuelto a la piel más "humana", una piel más frágil.

Aprovechándose de la situación, haciendo lo que siempre quiso, de un movimiento rápido y planeado tantas veces, el quito a uno de sus captores una vieja navaja suiza que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y con el cual torturaba a los cautivos juntos como a él, e hizo dos cortes sin esfuerzo y sin cuidado en los cuellos de sus escoltas, dejando el piso al aire libre una gran laguna de sangre, sin el menor miramiento comenzó a avanzar en el edificio con la mano en la tierra eso es lo que ya no soñaba ni tenía esperanzas de conseguir, su venganza.

Las vibraciones sacudían el edificio, pero no podían importarle menos al luchador, ya que él lo había perdido toda la humanidad desde el momento en que lo trajeron aquí, solo caminaba como si fuera la misma muerte y la mañana en su mano era la oz con la cual lo representaban; las luces que han empezado a fallar, dándole un aspecto más parecido a una película de terror si alguien se lo cruzaba en el pacillo. Tal vez fue eso, o fue el hecho de saber que su "arma" no podría dañar a una animada,

El cuerpo cayó al piso con un sonido metálico, y la luz al volver a iluminar el pasillo por el cual estaba transitando hacia la sala de la cual había sido traído, entonces lo vio, un hombre había eliminado una niñez más ni menos que a uno de los cuales se debió su libertad real, había asesinado a un cazador, una persona de mucho tiempo esperado que su padre moviera para rescatarlo, y que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a odiar por nunca aparecer. El joven pelicastaño miraba el cuerpo con la vida sin la señal de lamento, sin ningún motivo, y sin el retraso el retiro que la armaba la vida a su propio dueño con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, "ahora sí puede dañarlos, duae animae ".

Volvió a su objetivo inicial, a la venganza del hombre que lo tenía metido en todo ese embrollo, el hombre que le mostro el mundo en el cual vivía en donde era él o el otro, que le mostro que todos eran enemigos y que debían ser eliminados para comer, para vivir, así ha sido sus últimos años y así fue su vida hasta que su alma dejó su cuerpo, para el solo hubo una persona totalmente buena en ese mundo sin poder vivir, pero esa persona ya no se encontró con él y ese sentimiento era lo único que ahora provocaba dolor, un dolor menos tangible, un dolor en su pecho que sin importar que no disminuía.

Fue en después de subir escaleras que llegaron a la sala que estaba buscando, había cadáveres de ambos bandos y señales de que había una gran lucha en el lugar, con mesas destruidas, fuego y humo en gran medida pero no en una cantidad de respuesta como para tener que abandonar la habitación rápidamente, las marcas de las marcas en las paredes y el suelo, un gran agujero en el centro del techo del cual se puede ver la luna llena, y debajo del boquete está el anillo de la lucha, el contraste de la imagen le mostro cierta ironía, contrastando lo que hacía muchos años que no lo veía, con lo que la misma cantidad de tiempo, todos los días, pero el movimiento que captó un costado fue lo que hizo que volviera a su estado de combate, un pequeño grupo se acercaba, eran cerca de cinco personas con una particularidad muy especial, su piel escamosa.

No hay tiempo y arremetió contra ellos, el movimiento alternativo tomó una sorpresa más corta, lo que parecía una aureola de espinas que comenzaban blancas como sus escamas para terminar en puntas grisáceas o negras en vez de pelos, sus dos caninos superiores que se extienden a los lados de su boca retorciéndose en el último como los ojos de un mamut, y unos penetrantes de ojos de color aguamarina, que fue el único que logro sobreponerse al ataque sorpresa de un niño sin amarradura de cazador, un niño de la piel para afuera que ya se ha arrebatado a una noche noche nevada.

\- Tranquilos, yo me encargo.

Quien era el objetivo de la muerte, el que había logrado detener el hacha que se había quedado solo para matar a los dragones con sus manos, pero no había recibido una respuesta, el niño lo había aprendido sin arreglar nada y lo único que el mundo escuchaba la fuerza para comenzar su ataque, primero una corte diagonal sobre su pecho, luego un corte giratorio a la altura de la rodilla para continuar con una parada en su tórax buscando quebrar algunas costillas y así dificultar su respiración para terminar con una caída a gran velocidad el filoso objeto en su cabeza para quebrar su cráneo y si tuviera suerte, generar un derrame cerebral.

Ese había sido el plan del muchacho, pero el único que consiguió fue constantemente con las duras escamas de su contrincante, el dúo de animales animados constantemente sabeló que era lo que pensaba y se desplazó constantemente para bloquear cada uno de sus ataques, era de su técnica algo obvio, el busca alterarlo, busca la perdición de su concentración y así tomar ventaja, pero no fue tan fácil, ya se había enfrentado a muchos como este hijo del diablo.

Siempre lucho con la fuente más poderosa de luz para sus espaldas para molestar lo mejor posible la visión desarrollada del día de la animación, la batalla podría haber durado para siempre si su contrincante soltaba con su aliento una brisa helada que congele uno de sus pies, al verso momentáneamente frenado en sus movimientos no pudo responder a los ataques de su enemigo, los cuales se detuvieron a un tres milímetros de su hombro izquierdo, del cual sostenía el hacha, el joven se sentía como si hubiera sido visto por su adversario a ahora que lo tenía a tan poca distancia, ya que el olor de algunos era bueno pero con el humo que tenía en la habitación que se había visto afectado, pero su mente se puso en blanco al escuchar las próximas palabras que dijo.

-¿Valka? ¿Eres el hijo de Valka? - "como se atreve a decir el nombre de mamá" - yo soy Cornelio, oh Hipo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

Este bastardo se atrevía a hablar de preocupación, luego de que su madre muriera por tratarse con él, luego de que estaba encerrado por tanto tiempo que no podía recordar cómo era un día soleado, la sangre le burbujeaba, quería asesinarlo, quería desmembrarlo como le gritaba su público cuando estaba dentro de la jaula de más atrás, en el monstruo que lo había convertido, pero era la mención de su madre, o lo que Hiccup creía que era su última voluntad que se contuvo de continuar con la batalla, pero no por eso evitar que su voz rasposa de tanto tiempo sin usarla saliera con un tono violento.

\- Es muy gracioso que me digas que te preocupas ahora, ¿sabes? mi madre murió, o mejor dicho, la asesinaron, pero como podría llegar a serlo, tú estabas feliz y tranquilo en Odín vaya a saber dónde estamos nosotros cruzando medios ciudad en una tormenta de nieve para encontrarnos contigo, Cornelio, si es que ese eres realmente tú sílas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, vio como si tu rostro se retorcía por ese dolor intangible.

\- Hiccup ... entiendo tu resentimiento y de verdad podría contarte con una persona de tu padre para que creas en mí, pero este lugar no es seguro, debemos ir a una vez que estemos fuera de peligro, contaremos todo y respondamos todas tus preguntas.

\- Ah sí, como olvidarlo, su infinita guerra contra los cazadores, será mejor que vayan o los atacanes, que no tengan mi suerte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estas en mejor posición que nosotros? ¿De verdad crees que tu padre te salvará de todo lo que eres ahora? ¿De todo lo que has hecho? Esa hacha es una arma de un cazador, y ellos nunca abandonaron sus armas- Hiccup sabía que había sido atrapado, que se quedaba para pasar las dos situaciones, que le encontraran sus captores o los cazadores, y ninguna de las otras cosas buenas- déjame sacarte de aquí, tu madre no tiene deseo de esta vida para ti. Hiccup tenía ganas de gritar que no tenía derecho a decir nada de su madre pero solo era asintió y solo agrego una clausula.

\- solo tengo una condición, conserva el hacha, y si sospecho que me estas mintiendo te asesinare.

El duae animae parecía estar más tranquilo ahora y asintió a su petición, se volvió a mirar al grupo para hacer una sesión para avanzar en un nuevo e Hipo pudo ver mejor en el resto del grupo, pudiendo notar al final en un chico que en su rostro la piel fue sustituido por escamas blancas, sus ojos se fueron rojos como la sangre contraídos en una pequeña línea vertical, se mostró una gran sonrisa con sus dientes que parecían ser diez veces más de lo normal, una pequeña corona de espinas color blanca que sus puntas terminaron en la misma tonalidad que sus ojos descansaban en la parte superior y trasera de su cabeza, su camiseta manchada de sangre y destruida en gran medida mostraban múltiples cicatrices de un juego macabro, Hipo la reconocieron, era uno de sus compañeros de era como una prueba de que los que estaban frente al suyo no eran del grupo de captores.

El objetivo de que se prohíba por delante siempre, para cualquier situación que haya estado en riesgo de ser abatido o abandonado al momento en que sea más convincente, por un lado, que sea lo más importante posible. por otro, quería desaparecer a la primera oportunidad, sabía que en este mundo no existían lugares donde una persona como yo podía vivir, estaba demasiado "quebrado" para poder ser alguien normal.

Los siguientes pasos fueron por el camino que estaba tomando, pero las paredes negras en las paredes y la sangre en el piso que estaban pasando por lugares donde la batalla ya había sucedido, continuaron hasta llegar lo que parecía el pasillo que a su final aparecía un cartel de salida de emergencias, "quien diría, son unos bastardos pero respetan las señalizaciones", pero Hipo no pudo pensar mucho en eso y que las puertas laterales se abrieron después de que el grupo del cual no se fiaba había pasado, y quien salió de ahí fue a quien Hiccup más quería matar de todo el edificio, la persona que hacia tanto tiempo lo había engañado y encerrado en ese lugar.

\- ¿Hipo? ¿Te vas tan pronto?

El pelícano no se prestó atención a sus palabras y trato de acortar la distancia para atacar, el villano de su vida ya había comenzado su trasformación en una muñeca que se estaba pegando a su piel con un tono gris, su muñeca era muy parecido al Cornelio lo único que cambiaba era el color de su piel y sus ojos pareciendo un tono aguamarina pero irritado, inyectados en sangre. Intento estirar el brazo derecho para detener el ataque, tal vez el combate contra Cornelio el ayudo a Hipo un pensar en una contramedida contra ese tipo de movimientos,

\- Rápido, que alguien lo levantó y se levantó de aquí antes de que aparecieran los cazadores, que era el mismo Cornelio pero que parecía como si tuviese una voz cada vez más lejana, que tomo unos instantes a Hipo para entender que se estaba desmayando, dejo que sus energías le abandonaron y se levantaron el frio contacto de la pared con su espalda y su cabeza caya por el cansancio.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos y le tomo unos segundos centrar su visión, volvió la vista al lugar donde estaba notando que ya era de día y rosa pálido casi blanco que adornaban las paredes junto con los poster de bandas musicales o estrellas famosas y una pizarra, el ropero empotrado en la pared, un escritorio algo gastado al lado de la ventana con un ordenador, notando al fin que el lugar donde estaba era la habitación de Kaira, su hermana. Él ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, la cual pudo notar que estaba vacía al girarse, al principio no le preocupó mucho pero cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior comenzó a alterarse de su desaparición, ya que había pasado la noche ahí para controlar su estado.

El olor a quemado lo hizo levantarse de un salto y correr a su lugar de origen, encontrándose en la cocina con una Kaira maldiciendo en voz baja mientras trataba de tomar las tostadas que había hecho sin quemarse ya que estaban de un color muy similar al carbón, tenía un delantal puesto y se veía que había tratado de preparar café y tostadas con zumo de naranja, sin grandes logros en los tres campos, había naranjas destruidas en varios lugares así como algunas pequeñas lagunas de color anaranjado sobre la mesada, las tostadas de un color negro con un fuerte olor a quemado y una cafetera que desbordaba café fuera de su recipiente, Hiccup no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena con una Kaira haciéndole una cara de enojo a la tostadora. Kaira al escuchar la risa volvió su vista la la puerta del pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones para encontrarse con Hiccup y dedicarle una sonrisa algo avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- Yo… trate de hacer el desayuno- Hiccup solo sonrió y se acercó.

\- Bueno, se le puede decir desayuno todavía.

\- Hiccup- solo el nombre fue suficiente para saber que estaba molesta, el aludido solo le sacudió el cabello al pasar detrás de ella y fue a tomar un delantal él también.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- No- el pelicastaño se encontró sorprendido ante la respuesta directa y sin casi tiempo de espera- yo lo quiero hacer sola… como agradeciendo- no fue necesario decir más para que Hiccup supiera a lo que se refería. Sonrió y se sirvió un poco de café en dos tazas

\- pues ¿qué tal si lo haces en la cena entonces semáforo? Porque si no llegaras tarde a clases- "Kaira, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu mereces ser cuidada y protegida en este mundo"

][-][

Eret sentía que las manos se le congelaban y eso que solo había cruzado al café del frente del edifico, entro llevando su abrigo negro con orgullo ya que ser cazador para él era un símbolo de respeto, personas que arriesgan su vida por cumplir las venganzas de los que no pueden. Eligio una mesa dentro de todo visible en uno de los extremos del local, era costumbre del entrenamiento se podría decir, siempre tratar de evitar generar un punto ciego, una vez en su mensa un chico rubio un poco más grande que él, según parecía.

\- Bienvenido a la cafetería "el gran salón De Berk" soy Sam y seré su mozo hoy, ¿sería posible que tome su orden?- Eret se sintió un poco sorprendido por su formalidad.

\- Este bien, estoy esperando a alguien.

\- Entiendo, volveré luego, hasta entonces ¿le molesta que le deje la carta mientras tanto?- Eret asintió y de un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba con una jarra de agua, dos copas y el menú delante suyo, pudo deducir que estaba muy acostumbrado a realizar dichas tareas por la productividad que había mostrado al realizar la tarea en tal velocidad y eficiencia, demostrando haber hecho lo mismo cientos de veces hasta este momento.

Por más de tener el menú delante de sus ojos su mente estaba en otro lado, pensaba en su acompañante, sabía que su superior solía reunirse con ellos para tener una relación más amena, hoy los había invitado a comer, pero Eret realmente sentía envidia de Camicazi que logró zafarse de esta situación porque personas importantes la necesitaban, y por personas importantes se refería a sus padres. No era que sintiera odio a él, simplemente sentía que los cazadores debían inspirar respeto y orgullo, pero su superior era todo lo contrario, desde que estaba bajo su mando nunca fue a una misión que no fueran las organizadas a gran escala, lo más cerca que estuvo de un media alma violento fue en las simulaciones.

Para Eret alguien que hubiera preferido como su preparador de alto rango fue alguien como Adam, un hombre que demostró su valía, poder, capacidad para superar la adversidad a diferencia del cazador esmeralda, que dormía siempre en la oficina, siempre esquivaba las obligaciones y sospechaba que escondía los reportes que les entregaban para decir que los perdía, realmente sentía que mientras más se esmeraba mas era frenado por el cazador esmeralda, estaba seguro que con cualquier otro ya hubiera conseguido subir de categorías para poder al fin tener su venganza.

Él no era el tipo de persona que envidiaba a los demás, pero le hubiera gustado poder tener la suerte de Astrid, seguramente estaba aprendiendo muchísimo en poco tiempo, tal vez si tenía suerte podía compartir entrenamientos con la rubia para mejorar en su entrenamiento y así aprender un poco de lo que ella aprendiera. Tal vez incluso si hoy salía temprano podría pasar por el hospital para visitar a Adam y saber cómo estaba y si mejoraba su salud ya que se encontraba en terapia intensiva.

\- Un DreamWorks por tus pensamientos- el sonido de una moneda cayendo sobre la mesa y la voz de su superior lo saco de sus pensamientos para mirar a quien estaba moviendo la silla de frente para sentarse.

Vio como el cazador esmeralda de nuevo tenia desalineado su tapado negro, su cabellos negros desordenados, los ojos algo rojizos, como recién levantado, y el bostezo que estaba le decía que realmente venia de dormir siendo que era recién medio día, no quería ni pensar como estaría a la hora de salir; sus parpados se levantaron tan lento que Eret sentía que había perdido una hora de su vida hasta poder ver los ojos color café de su suprior, pero parecía estar centrado en algo, y apostaría que era la próxima forma de como saltarse sus obligaciones.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en lo sucedido en la última misión.

\- Si, es una lástima lo que le paso a Adam, entiendo cuál es tu pesar, después de todo perderás a uno ídolos ¿No?- Eret parecía un poco sorprendido de que sabía su opinión personal y hablaba tan abiertamente de él- pero quien no lo creería, después de todo hablamos del gran cazador platino Adam Knight, nada comparado como el mediocre cazador esmeralda Erick Amstrong.

\- No me refería a eso señor, sino a la forma de recibir la información- Eret estaba un poco molesto, sentía que Erick se estaba burlando de él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

\- Ah sí, la fuente de información anónima que dio la información de la ubicación- Eret solo asintió pero no hubo continuación de la charla de parte cazador esmeralda ya que llego justo llego el mozo- Sam, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien señor, gracias por preguntar, es bueno ver que usted también está bien.

\- Eret ¿Qué tal si ordenamos primero y luego continuamos?

\- Por mi está bien señor.

\- Perfecto, entonces yo quiero un Salmón teriyaki con miel y vegetales, y ¿tu Eret?

\- Un plato de espaguetis por favor, con salsa liviana.

\- Siempre buscando carbohidratos para fortalecer tu cuerpo ¿no?.

\- Entendido, en unos momentos traeré sus platillos, mientras tanto esperen por favor- Sam le estiro la mano a Erick el cual la estrecho con gusto- Un gusto verlo de nuevo Sam- Eret pudo ver que en ese momento pareció haber un papel en ese pase de manos y quedo algo sorprendido, Erick solo desdoblo el papel una vez que Sam se fue.

\- Veo que estas sorprendido de lo que sucedió recién.

\- ¿Señor, que fue eso?

\- Eso fue una fuente de información anónima.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Como lo escuchaste, es una fuente de información anónima, mejor dicho, mi fuente de información- Eret estaba atónito, no podía ser, ¿realmente Erick se tomaba enserio su trabajo? Y ¿Por qué no estaba comunicándose directamente a las líneas anónimas si quería dar información?- seguramente te estarás preguntando de ¿Por qué contacta conmigo y no llama a las líneas para esto? Eso es porque no consigue nada si lo hace.

\- ¿No consigue nada?

\- Hay personas que vende información, yo en este caso soy un comprador de ella.

\- Pero señor, ¿que está diciendo? Las personas deben apoyar a los cazadores sin esperar nada a cambio, es una obligación- Erick solo rio, como si lo que dijera le parecía muy divertido.

\- Nadie vive del aire Eret, ¿tú no hiciste lo mismo? Vendiste información al mejor postor para subir rápidamente hasta tu posición actual- Eret estaba sorprendido, Erick conocía lo que había hecho, algo que nadie debía saber- hay personas que están dispuestas a vender a cualquiera, todo el mundo tiene un precio Eret.

\- ¿así que paga por información? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto ha gastado ya o es dinero de la organización?

\- Eret, Eret, Eret, aun tienes mucho que aprender, no siempre se busca dinero, yo dije que tienen un precio, buscan algo, pero ese algo depende de cada persona, algunos buscan dinero, no voy a negarlo, otros buscan reconocimiento, o firmas para entrar a algún curso de cazador- sintió la mirada fija de Erick- otros protección y algunos oportunidades.

\- ¿protección? ¿Protección de qué? ¿Está protegiendo duae animae, señor?

\- Como crees, No estoy tan demente como para hacer eso, si, lo admito, soy alguien que tiene las manos sucias, pero alguien tiene que hacer este trabajo si quiere terminar con esta guerra ¿sabes? Pero si tu pregunta es "¿Qué es lo que Sam me pide como retribución?" pues lo veras en muy poco tiempo si eres perspicaz.

En ese momento Eret giro un poco su cuello para posar sus ojos en la puerta al ver como alguien cruzaba desde las puertas de cristal del CGC para entrar en la cafetería y dirigirse a una mesa donde fue entendida por el mismo mozo Sam, lo sorprendente fue ver que cuando se saludaron ambos se besaron en los labios, dejando un platillo en la mesa y retirándose, Eret la conocía, la había visto todas las mañanas desde hace un tiempo cada vez que entra en el CGC, era una chica de unos treinta y tantos años, sonrisa llamativa, pelo castaño claro enrulado que se movía de un lado al otro con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba con su cabeza, ojos grises que parecían tener un brillo extraño.

\- ¿Ella es?

\- ¿Ella? si mal no recuerdo es una de las recepcionistas principales y una excelente empleada del CGC, una de las primeras personas encargadas de manejar casi toda la comunicación de los primeros pisos con las oficinas de cazadores.

\- ¿Ese era el pago que pedía Sam?- en ese momento Eret comenzó a pensar que el cazador esmeralda fue quien dio la fuente de información.

\- ¿No sé a qué se refiere cazador zafiro Eret Harington?- dijo mientras bebía disimuladamente un trago de agua mientras mantenía una mirada a la lejanía- Sara es una excelente empleada y desempeña su cargo con una asombrosa capacidad, teniendo en cuenta que toda nuestra información debe pasar por sus manos, ella sola con su esfuerzo fue quien se colocó en el cargo que se encuentra ahora.

Eret solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió dándole la razón a su superior, pero la verdad es que algo había cambiado en él, ahora miraba al cazador esmeralda con otros ojos, unos con respeto y sorpresa de que usara un papel de vago para hacer ese tipo de trabajo, de ser el hazmerreír para luchar por la humanidad, porque todo debía ser una cuartada para hacer mejor su trabajo, o al menos así lo veía Eret.

][-][-][

Respirar hondo, pensar en una unidad, aceptarse a uno mismo y lograr un equilibro, no pensar en nada más, dejarse suspender el la blancura de la paz, sentirse libre como un pájaro que surcaba el inmenso cielo celeste de un amanecer de verano, estiraba sus dedos como si de alas se tratasen, buscando imitar el batir lento de un agila, todo se sentía tan liviano, tan libre, tan pacifico que parecía totalmente irreal que ella no quería que se terminara nunca. Pero de pronto todo la blancura y celeste paso a ser negro, un negro cerrado que no distinga un la punta de su nariz, y además sintió como la gravedad comenzó a tirarla hacia abajo, como si de una caña tirando de un pez se tratase.

\- Tranquilízate, hay que recuperar el control Kaira- una voz grave le hablaba.

\- Dream… ayúdame… por favor- sentía dolor en su tono, estaba obviamente sufriendo.

\- Detente, sino no podrás volver, concéntrate en ti.

En ese momento dejo de sentir la presencia que suspendía a su alrededor y como esta se comprima en una parte interior, como el negro iba transformándose en objetos más tangibles como coches viejos y oxidados o pilares de un viejo deposito abandonado, Kaira sentía que le faltaba el aire y el frio del sementó del suelo en estos momentos parecía un oasis tara todo su cuerpo caliente, en este momento estaba contenta de no llevar ropa enzima porque estaba segura de que la habría despedazado o incinerado.

\- Kaira, ¿cómo te sientes?- al levantar la mirada pudo ver como una pelinegra de ojos verdes y piel escamosa gris con un cuerno en el centro de su rostro le miraba preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, solo algo mareada - Heather reconoció, o eso creyó pelirroja al escuchar lo que dijo.

\- Esta bien, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?

La ojiazul simplemente asintió y se convirtió en uno de los costados para tomar su ropa, comenzó a colocarse en su sujetador y sus bragas, muchos se preguntaron como una adolecente que se podía ver en un deposito abandonado en uno de los días de frio de Berk, y la verdad era el secreto que cargaba, los duae animae estaban perfectamente abrigados contra el frio, su cuerpo producía mucho más calor interno que un cuerpo normal; una diferencia de un cuerpo de un "humano normal" que al perder temperatura su calor se concentra en el tórax y el cerebro, olvidándose de las articulaciones para proteger los órganos importantes, los cuerpos de los animales de la vida tenía una solución mucho más fácil y eficaz , aumentar la temperatura en la piel para evitar el frío en la parte interna del cuerpo,

Pero demostrar que no necesita para evitar el frío es algo que puede ser malo, que llama la atención de los demás, y para una persona que significa que puede ser casado hasta la muerte. Una vez había terminado de cambiar de compañero a la compañera, la cual había vuelto a su estado original dejando su mutatión de lado, la verdad es que Kaira estaba celosa de ella, estaba celosa de todos los que ya lo controlaban otra cosa, de los que ya no tienen que temer por la falta de control de los descubrimientos de los cazadores.

Comenzaron a regresar a casa sin hablar, saliendo de la parte trasera del depósito y esquivando todas las cámaras de seguridad posibles en el camino del depósito a una estación de subte, todas las que pudieron haberlo visto antes, la verdad era que vivir como si fuera una vida constante de miedos y peligros, tener que mirar todo el tiempo sobre sus hombros y poder confiar en muy pocas personas al final.

Kaira estaba muy contenta en el poder pertenecer a una colmena como la que ofreció Cornelio, una colmena donde había personas como Heather que siempre parecía querer cuidarla, incluso el dolor de perder sus padres fue disminuyendo con el tiempo al notar que no estaba sola, y Hiccup con ella, "No te olvides de mí Kaira" fue la voz de "Sueño con la cabeza" "Siempre he tenido todo lo que es posible.

\- Gracias, lo dijo en voz alta porque era tanto para Heather como para Dream, que estaba todo esto por ella.

\- No tienes que agradecer Kaira, estamos para ayudarte, todos en la colmena, después de todo lo que no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, nadie nos ayudara.

\- Yo lo entiendo ... pero de todas las formas gracias ... lamento que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, y que seas tan lento en aprender.

\- ¿Lenta? Kai, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - "Parecer estar divertido en cierto modo en su tono de voz es muy difícil lograr el equilibrio con nuestra parte del dragón, no solo es una conciencia distinta, es otro cuerpo que se debe tratar de entender y Controle, tenga en cuenta que puede tener más pequeñas heridas en el hombro, conozca que algunas personas lo han alcanzado de forma increíblemente rápida, y su hijo contado con una mano, muchos hijos considerado genios, y otros simplemente se han dado bien por pura suerte o de casualidad, a mí me tomo cerca de un año, y pensaba que las cosas iban a terminar mal hasta que lo logre.

\- ¿y cómo fue? ¿Tu caso me refiero?

\- Tuve un maestro un poco ... demasiado fuerte, le tomo 9 meses de tu paciencia para tirar todo, literalmente, al décimo, me tomas con tu mutatio y volé lejos de la ciudad y subíalo cerca 5km para simplemente dejarme caer, en la caída él iba al lado mío pero dijo que no me salvaría, que quería la primera fila para ver cómo me llamaba la estrellaba contra el suelo y moría, la mirada de Heather se había perdido a la lejanía, como recordaba algo que ahora le provocaba ternura la caída Me pareció eterna y tuve mucho miedo, miedo a morir por mi "carencia" de habilidad, o así pensaba yo, pero durante el tiempo rápido, tuve el tiempo de pensar, de hablar con Cizalladura y descubrir que no tenía ninguna habilidad, era que mi el propio miedo a la era fallar lo que me determiné,y al fin pude desplegar mis alas como un duae animae completo y poder surcar el cielo al fin sin miedo.

\- Ósea que corta el tronco de un lugar alto.

\- Veo que pasar mucho tiempo con Hiccup te está pegando su sarcasmo estúpido - la sonrisa del rostro de Heather mostraba que obviamente no lo decía con maldad- lo que digo es que no debes temer Kaira, el miedo a la mente, y créeme que te digo que eso no te llevará a ningún lado, y más teniendo en cuenta que duae animae tenemos una mente muy desarrollada, o mejor dicho ...

\- Dos, lo sé, siempre me lo dicen todos, que somos capaces de vivir con el mismo espacio en el mismo momento, lo que la física considera imposible- "Tranquila Kaira, lograremos una solución, solo heno que pensar y entrenar, estoy seguro que entre los dos lograremos algo ".

\- Bueno solo queda darle tiempo a la situación y espero que sepas que todos te apoyen para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias Heather, entonces ¿mañana seguiremos?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta para mi entrenamiento personal hasta mañana? - Heather se llevó un dedo a la cabeza mientras parecía pensar.

\- Meditar ... tal vez eso te ayude, escuche que los demás lograron conectar con su parte dragón meditando.

\- Que aburrido- Kaira estaba segura que si Hiccup estaba con ellas porque la reiría por el hogar que estaba mostrando ahora.

\- ¿Te digo que más seria aburrido? ¿Perder el Subterráneo? Y peor aún, que Hiccup te esté esperando- that fue un detonante para levantar la cabeza y mirar a la ojiverde, ambas demostraron un brillo en los ojos antes de comenzar a correr a su destino, era una cosa que no tenía qué ver nunca molesto por el miedo que daba.

] [- \\\ /

Se escuchaste un pitido agudo con un ritmo constante y de intervalos irregulares del cual salía una máquina que estaba al costado de la cama, el cual controlaba los latidos del corazón de quien estaba en la cama, el lugar donde estaba la habitación de un hospital sumida en la oscuridad, una vista simple El ocupante estaba solo, con una gran cantidad de muertos en su pecho y con los brazos cruzados, pero no mostraba ningún movimiento, estaba o dormía inconsciente.

\- Adam, pobre de ti.

Un par de ojos verdes aparecieron cerca de la ventana del décimo piso, un poco de luz entraba desde la ciudad y pasaba por el cristal alumbrando de forma lúgubre la habitación con el color dorado de farolas y blanco de la luna, la luminosidad era suficiente como para distinguir el contorno de un cuerpo que se mueve junto con los ojos. El propietario de esos ojos se acercó al borde de la cama de donde tomo una tableta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

\- Paciente: Adam Knight, diagnóstico: piel del tórax con quemaduras de tercer grado, esternón con triple fisura y cuatro costillas de contención, pulmón derecho perforado, daños en el hígado y el hígado, riñón derecho inutilizable y después de terminar de leer la tabilla de nuevo en su lugar, definitivamente esta vez me pase contigo Adam, pero tendrías que haberme oído, si te hubieras quedado donde estabas nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El individuo se detuvo al lado de la cama viendo el cazador platino recostado, viviendo de casualidad, las luces de la pantalla se hizo un efecto óptico en sus escamas, resaltando sus ojos verdes dilatados. Shadow se inclinó sobre quien descansaba acostado para ver mejor sus heridas, viendo el vendaje del manchado de sangre y como contantemente una máquina encendida a través del suero medicamentos, morfina y sangre para recuperar la perdida. El duae animae se llevó una de sus manos / garra a sus labios y le dio una lamida para luego ponerla en el pecho de Adam junto con toda la saliva que había juntado en ella.

\- Este es mi regalo de recuperación cazador platino.

Se fue dirigiendo la ventana para desaparecer como había llegado pero una iluminación repentina se hizo pegar contra la pared detrás de una de las cortinas de división entre la cama de Adam y una vacía. Ahora la habitación se iluminó por un rectángulo que se podía suponer era la entrada desde el pacillo, mostrando que la habitación tenía capacidad para tres personas pero en ese momento solo tenía una, que estaba separada en cubículos por cortinas de un aguado verde como en la que detrás de una se escondía el duae animae, cada cubículo tenía una serie de equipos para emergencias y un estilo de mesa de noche, en el cubículo de Adam había un florero con unos tulipanes amarillos, era una vez global y que no se imaginaba que nadie viniera a entregarle flores al cazador.

En el cuadro de luz aparecieron las sombras de las figuras que parecieron conversar un segundo en el pasillo, una de las sombras aparentemente alta y corpulenta o muy bien abrigada que era difícil deducirlo a simple vista, ya su lado alguien más menudo, al juzgar Por la forma en que se veía ser de pelo largo y abultado en algunas zonas se podía deducir como una mujer de mediana edad, tal vez una enfermera con uniforme. Las sombras parecían estar ahí por unos segundos más y Shadow esperaba que solo fuera de paso, pero se dio cuenta de que su mala suerte estaba teniendo un efecto cuando una pequeña luz se encendió en el cubículo de Adam, haciendo que las luces del pasillo se iluminaran más claramente la pared de un color crema en una tonalidad de color vivo.

\- Hola, Adam, soy Eret, estoy pensando en las muchas cosas que me ayudaron en mi trabajo y mi compañera fuimos a ayudarnos en el regreso de las misiones, y eso que otra vez hemos compartido en un álbum de dibujos animados, yo realmente no quería molestarlo, solo quería verlo así, no me molestaba y me molestaba que tuvieras el tiempo en la mente y el tiempo que tuvieras. inconsciente quise verlo en persona, tal vez no sea mucho, pero sentiste que no perdía nada por venirle a hablar un momento.

Shadow sentía repulsión por ese idiota, no por sus palabras, sino porque apestaba, podía oler el hedor de la violencia, el deseo de venganza, así como podía oler la sangre de dragón emanando del cuerpo de Adam, ya que parecía las enfermeras no había hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno como para que un duae animae noase la sangre. Shadow quería irse, pero no podía salir de su escondite hasta que el mismo Eret se fuera, esperaba que no tardase mucho, ya que tenía otro problema que comprender, y desde su posición actual no podía ver ninguno de los cazadores de la habitación y eso le estaría en guardia.

\- La verdad Señor Adam es que nunca le dije esto a nadie, aunque el cazador esmeralda parece conocerlo ya ... lo que quiero decir es que usted es un gran ídolo para mí, un modelo para seguir ... todos los días entreno para tratar de llegar a ser reconocido por su vista como alguien capaz y hábil, y así, posiblemente, si tengo suerte, poder trabajar bajo su tutela algún día ... yo también estoy en lo cierto, mejor dicho, desde mi nacimiento en un hogar, no sé si lo recuerde , pero fue gracias a ti que decidiste volver a un cazador, pero el tiempo estaba en mi alcance en ese momento y yo trabajé mucho para cumplirlo, así que Adam, no le quiste nada que se muera hasta que Me gustaría convertirme en alguien tan importante como usted, y ese día, acepta la cerveza que tanto tiempo me ha invitado.

\- Cazador Eret, realmente me gustaría darle más tiempo, pero ya me arriesgó demasiado y el cazador Knight debería descansar para recuperar.

\- Esta bien señorita, entiendo, no quiero causar más problemas, de verdad muchas gracias por darme estos minutos, por favor cuídelo bien, ya que es un gran cazador el que tiene aquí.

\- Está en buenas manos, tenemos el mejor equipo y especialistas, descubrirá que en poco tiempo estará listo para nuevo y listo para volver al trabajo, por más que lo digamos lo contrario.

\- Si, entonces suele ser Adam, muy terco, de nuevo muchas gracios ... - y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara y el lugar volviera a oscurecerse por completo, Shadow no perdió tiempo y saltó por la ventana con rumbo a uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Berk.

\\\ /

La sombra estaba caminando solo en un callejón que no tenía ningún movimiento y que las luces estaban completamente apagadas, pero que todavía no se podía cerrar, que los ojos verdes estaban cerrados. , caminaba lentamente como si buscara algo, las paredes de ladrillo desnudas que separaban el pequeño pasaje de los árboles de las casas circundantes parecían no lo que querían, eran las típicas calles que cortaban las manzanas de los barrios más carenciados y donde normalmente se reunían pandilleros, se tiraban los desechos o se escondían o se escondían o se lo quitaban.

Pero la sombra negra no se veía nada de eso, después de todo, era una película animada, y ninguno, uno de los más peligrosos que había estado hasta el momento, así que no hubo problemas en ese lugar por eso, además de que la persona que mandaba en esos barrios era con quien Shadow necesitaba hablar, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era llamar su atención para que el solo se presentara, arrerando mucho tiempo así.

\- Que honor, que la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma se presente personalmente en la puerta de mi casa, debe estar pasando algo muy importante.

\- Muy gracioso Paul, o debería decirte Nº 234 "colmillo blanco".

En uno de los costados del callejón, cerca de uno de los pilares de luz blanca, que casi pasaba desapercibido si uno miraba rápidamente, un hombre joven con toda su piel muy blanca, una corona de espinas en vez de pelo, terminado en las puntas con el mismo color de ojos que estaban tan dilatados que no se podían ver sus pupilas, el rojo penetrante parecía querer atravesar una Sombra, pero que en realidad no importaba, porque tenía algo más importante que "jugar" con él.

\- Así que el gran Shadow no tiene tiempo para perderse, ¿qué sucedió? Tienes una pelea que hacer? - Colmillo blanco salió de la fila y se sentó en uno de los tachos de basura que tenía en la zona mientras encendía un cigarrillo soplándole una pequeña llama en el extremo para luego colocárselo en la boca, entonces ¿Qué necesita el señor?

\- Imagino que ya estas enterado de la reunión de los cabecillas.

\- Claro, es que lo que más se cansa es la tremenda, tanto que se apuestan por el edificio se caerá.

\- entonces me facilito las cosas, tengo una misión para ti.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué sucede si digo que no?

\- Sabes que no tienes elección.

\- sabes, me gustabas más cuando eras un bastardo infeliz que no dejaba que nadie hiciera sus trabajos, mi vida era más tranquila.

\- También en ese entonces estabas haciéndote pasar como prisionero.

\- Si, como olvidarlo.

\- ¿has conseguido la información que te pedí? - el tono de voz de Shadow vario un poco, como si aunque dijera una mentira blanca igual que iría muy mal.

\- Estuvimos emboscando a los cazadores de diferentes distribuidores de la ciudad, pero teníamos un nombre de quienes sospechan que nos ayuda a conseguirlo con los muchachos.

\- Esta bien, no hay descuides esa situación, me gustaría mantener vigilado a los cazadores, en cuanto a la reunión, ser algo muy divertido para ti, tener una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, mostrar sus dientes grasos, y Cornelio también puede ser algo interesante

\- Siempre aprovechándote de las situaciones ¿no, Shadow? - dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada mostrándose todos sus muchos dientes.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que las haya gustado, y no se olvide de comentar, y una cosa más, tenga una nueva noticia, una página de Facebook para la que pueda tener la información que pueda tomar el tiempo y para que sepan que no lo haya muerto , ya que subo información más seguido que aquí, es una página de Facebook: Utopico - 1417898114993847 /

Ahora las repuestas a los comentarios:

Dark-hime7: Y ahoya no hay nada mejor que cortar el año con otro capítulo jajaja hace mucho que no actualizo ^^ U no hace mal tener esperanza, pero recuerda quién es el fic que lees jajaja se puede decir que Hiccup fue rápido y logro controlar la situación con Kaira, y haber tenido más momentos interesantes en estas dos cosas más adelante. Si hay triángulo amoroso, o cuadrado, o hexágono, aun no decido cuantas puntas tendrá esto; en cuanto a lo que dijo Kate, no diré nada, queda de parte de Hiccup si se quiere tirar o no jajajaja. No daré respuesta a tu idea porque, en mi opinión, no me importa porque no tengo un planteo, pues sí, me saco una carcajada de todo lo que pensaste con pocos datos, pero no fue de burla, fue de alegría, me gustan los lectores que buscan atar cabos de cosas que no parecen tener una vista simple, bueno en cuanto a tus suposiciones de Hipo que espero que este capítulo me haya dado algo de luz, o más sombras, cualquiera de las dos situaciones me viene bien , y en este capítulo le poco un poco más de relieve al tema de los infiltrados entre organizaciones. La información de los dos almas se refiere a la revelación de la situación, y también se dejaran muchas cosas a su favor para que los lectores tengan, claro, con las pistas suficientes para que capten la idea, jajajaja rodaran cabezas, de eso puedes estar seguro de este fic En cuanto a las refecciones de Hiccup, busco relacionarlas con lo que más se puede con los temas de la realidad, y que a más de uno puede haber pasado no sé si estamos en la mitad,

: muchas gracias, y no es necesario que tengas que escribir tanto o que busques teorías conspirativas o eso, con saber que hay gente que le gusta y la sigue es suficiente. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y disculpa la tardanza.

emicastillo92: jajajaja muy hola! Si te enriadas significa que algo estoy haciendo bien, ¿una pequeña impresión? Pues diré que me tomo un mate mientras que la idea de la idea era una vez más la personalidad de las dos y dejarla en claro una cosa, Kate es una mandada jajaja pero que podría decirse que se entendió muy bien y supo hacer las jugadas en el momento justo para forjar una amistad, y quien dijo que al final Hiccup elogio a Astrid, aún está el poder divino del escritor de cambiar el emparejamiento cuando se me dé la gana XD. Tiene todas las suposiciones que quieras, y luego me dices que ha conseguido descubrir, en cuanto a las historias de los personajes, más adelante iré llenando esos huecos, pero aun así voy a dejar las pistas para que sepan o se den una idea de por dónde van las cosas, y no creo que sea algo poco complicado, no es por menospreparar a las mujeres, entiendo su cambio hormonal, pero esto es un problema difícil de resolver que "TIENEN DOS JODIDAS MENTES MANEJANDO EL MISMO CUERPO" es como un trastorno de doble personalidad, pero que no se puede curar y es real la otra mitad, no hay armado por el inconsciente. Jajajaja estoy en contra del sexo estilo conejo, y voy a tratar de mantener mi tipo de escritura incluso en partes, aunque no sé cómo saldrá, es un buen rato y no me gusta la parte de limón entonces no saldrá a la luz nunca jajaja, y creo que eso es lo que más gusta. Jajajaj como veras hizo uso de varios personajes que ya usaba en otro fic, la falta de imaginación para nombres y descripciones, hace uso de esta arma, el reciclaje de personajes, jajaja en cuanto a los infiltrados, creo que es momento de escuchar teorías ¿Quién es el topo realmente? ¿Quién es el topo realmente? En cuanto a Kaira y Kate, están apareciendo más veces juntas, pero deben tener paciencia en eso, pero es más adelante, hay historia que completar antes, pero puedes estar seguro que aparecerán juntas de nuevo. Jajajaj debo decir que con lo de bandos no tiene nada que ver con eso, o por lo menos no como para decir que de ahí viene la idea,

Eso es todos mis queridos lectores. Se despide, Utopico.


	9. Ciudad del caos

Hola a todos, sé qué hace mucho que no actualizo, y pido disculpas por eso, de verdad que lo siento, pero el año no fue tan bueno conmigo al final, después de todo estoy en tercer año de ingeniería, así que se puede decir que hay suerte que aun tenga algo de vida social jajaja, como sea, después de este casi año (tos, tos) de espera les traigo al fin el próximo capítulo de este fic que posiblemente todos los que lo leían ya lo hayan abandonado jajaja quiero llorar, como sea, no me complico más les dejo el capítulo, y de nuevo les pido disculpas por la demora, y espero que la espera les parezca que haya merecido la pena para quien aún este leyéndolo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Diccionario ( XD ):

Cuartel General de Cazadores (CGC):

* AC6ED10F, pisos -10 y -11.

* Herrería (laboratorio), piso -9.

* Simuladores, piso -8.

* Copia en papel de los servidores, piso -7.

* Gimnasio, piso -6.

* Vestuario y duchas, -5.

* Estacionamiento, pisos del -1 al -4.

* Salas de información, de la planta baja hasta el piso 5.

* Oficinas de investigación, piso 6 al 24.

* Teléfonos, en el piso 25 y 26.

* Servidores, 27 al 29.

* Salas de reuniones, piso 30.

* Oficina de los jefes, piso 31.

* Terraza, piso 32.

Nido: escondite de las bandas de duae animae.

Duae animae: nombre que se le dio a los que podían transformase completamente en dragones, diciéndose que poseían dos almas.

Mutatio: medio transformado, el punto medio entre la trasformación completa de un duae animae y su forma humana.

quarto processus: un cuarto de trasformación.

Armisacies: armadura que llevan los cazadores hechas de Grafeno y Nitruro de boro de Wurtzita.

DreamWorks: moneda de Berk

Drakkars camines del estilo S.W.A.T.

Clasificación de Duae animae:

EP: Extremadamente peligroso (A17D09D7).

AP: Altamente peligroso (C8A669DC).

MP: Moderadamente peligroso (DBB47879).

LP: ligeramente peligroso (02852601).

P: precaución.

+: En aumento.

Clasificación de cazadores:

Principiantes:

Rubí (Patán Jorgenson, Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston).

Zafiro (Camicazi Burglars, Eret Harington).

Oro (Astrid Hofferson)

Experimentados:

Esmeralda (Erick Amstrong).

Diamante (Bocon).

Platino (Estoico Haddock, Adam Knight).

152A3E2A

15275AE4

861BEA0B

Herrero (Gustav).

Simulaciones (Patapez, Kate).

C3427C6A

F2A14014

825CCFF1

8FEB973D

Tabla de equivalencias:

Principiantes:

2 cazadores Rubí- P

1 cazador zafiro- P

1 cazador oro- LP

Experimentados:

1 cazador Esmeralda- MP

1 cazador diamante- AP

1 cazador platino- EP

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Ciudad del caos.

][

Heather se quedó mirándose en el espejo para corrobora su apariencia, que su peinado se mantuviera ordenadamente en su trenza, que su camisa verde oscuro, hiciera juego con sus ojos, o que no estuviera arrugada debajo de su sobretodo negro, el cual aún utilizaba aunque no fuese necesario para una persona como ella, ya que los duae animaes no necesitaban realmente vestimenta para pasar el frio, sus otras almas se encargaban de que su cuerpo pudiese generar suficiente calor interno como para caminar desnudos por horas en la Antártida y no morir si así lo quisieran; aunque debía decir que los vaqueros azules que se encontraba utilizando actualmente estaban tan ajustados que era prácticamente lo mismo que no llevar nada, pero eso no era algo que le importara a la pelinegra. Su único objetivo era quitarle el aire de los pulmones a cierta persona que era su igual y opuesto a la vez.

Al pensar en Hiccup la ojiverde no pudo evitar recordar la noche que lo había visto por primera vez, como estaba desconcertada al ver como Cornelio traía cargando a un chico que nunca había visto; la misión se suponía que era que buscarían a uno de los suyos; un Screaming Death que se había unido hacia poco a la colmena de Cornelio llamado Paul, ya que Cornelio era el actual Alfa desde hacía muy poco tiempo, todo eso ella lo sabía ya que sus padres habían ido junto con el alfa a esta misión de rescate; y fueron ellos mismo los que luego le contaron a su hija de que el "pequeño" Hiccup estaría de ahí en más en su colmena. La pequeña Heather se había sentido confundida al principio, ya que no entendía como ese chico formaría parte de esa colmena si aparentemente no parecía tener aptitudes de un duae animae, sino más bien parecía un simple y frágil humano, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta, no tenía voz ni voto en la colmena todavía, no porque en esa colmena no se les permitía participar a las mujeres como en otras, sino simplemente porque ella solo tenía trece años después de todo.

Durante todos esos años ella estuvo vigilándolo, al principio por desconfianza, había visto todo el mal que aquellos "humanos" podían hacerles a los suyos, y no ayudaba el hecho que el chico se la pasara encerrado o evitándolos como si de bichos raros se tratasen, incluso llego a escucha de boca de quienes le llevaban alimentos que dormía con una navaja suiza en la mano. La Heather de ese entonces tenía la sospecha de que el buen corazón de Cornelio solo iba a traer malestar a la colmena, incluso, llego a pensar que tal vez tenía un tornillo zafado, tanto que lo veía entrar más seguido que nadie a la habitación donde se encontraba Hiccup. Después de lo que pareció un año, el joven de ojos verdes comenzó a aparecer en el público de la colmena, aun se mantenía alejado del resto y miraba a todos como sus enemigos, pero al menos ahora no estaba encerrado y todos podían ver donde estaba para que nadie recibiera un ataque furtivo, y también sospechaba que el bulto del bolsillo de su pantalón seguía siendo esa navaja.

La pelinegra aun recordaba con cariño el imponerte edificio en el cual vivían, una gran residencia de unos cuatro pisos de aspecto colonial que había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, rodeado de campos de cosechas que se dedicaban al cultivo de vides para fabricar vino, y donde muchos de los empleados, para no decir todos, compartían el mismo secreto que el dueño de la plantación, todos eran como una feliz familia de duae animae viviendo alejados en cierta forma de Berk, ya que la vivienda se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía un recuerdo muy placentero de ese lugar ya que fue ahí donde a la edad de diecisiete años comenzaron sus desordenes de "crecimiento" o al menos sus padres lo llamaban así, ella le hubiera dicho que eran sus primeras transformaciones, simple y llanamente; le tomo diez meses, veinte días y once horas poder al fin aprender a controlarse, pero quien llevaba la cuenta. En realidad, sabia de alguien que llevaba esa cuenta, su instructor, un Snoggletong Wraith, con un temperamento muy especial a la hora de ser su maestro, y estaba segura de que si ella no hubiera sido la hija de sus amigos, su paciencia se hubiera agotado incluso mucho más rápido. Aun no podía recordar sus últimas sesiones de entrenamiento sin estremecerse por lo duras que fueron, pero eso no fue por lo único que lo recordaba, también lo recordaba porque a más o menos el mismo tiempo comenzó a ver el chico ojiverde que odiaba a todo el mundo acompañado a donde fuera por una pequeña niña de unos siete años de cabello rojizo y que olía increíblemente a dragones, más que cualquiera que ella conociera, pero no demostraba haber hecho ninguna trasformación. La pequeña simplemente se limitaba a seguir al adolescente a todos lados tomada de su pantalón y con una sonrisa como si ahora su vida dependiera de él. Ella supuso que fue Cornelio quien junto a Hiccup y a la niña, pero no entendía cuál era su objetivo con eso.

Después le siguieron días más oscuros, el dueño de la residencia murió a manos de los Cazadores, y por ello debieron ir abandonando poco a poco el edificio para no levantar sospechas de lo que había sucedido, así fue como su gran familia de duae animae se redujo considerablemente a unas pocas personas que podría contar con sus manos, el cambio podría haberle afectado mucho ya que pasar a tener una gran familia y viviendo en un gran edificio a solo reducirla a dos y una pequeña casa es un golpe muy fuerte, pero como la buena chica que era siempre encontraba algo alegre en todo, el chico reticente y con cara de odio pareció empezar a sonreír más seguido, aunque ahora en la colmena solo se mantenían conectados por su otra mitad o reuniones esporádicas, aun así, solía ver a Hiccup muy seguido, tanto que ya comenzaba a caerle bien y comenzó a buscaba charlar con él, descubriendo así su estilo de humor sarcástico y ocurrente que lo metía muy seguido en problemas, aunque Kaira, la pequeña que lo acompañaba a todos lados desde hacía ya un tiempo, ayudo mucho a meterlo en problemas también. Luego de varios años y tiempo de charlas Hiccup comenzó al fin a abrirse con Heather, contándole pequeños retazos de su pasado, y su odio a los demás, aunque una vez más Heather suponía que esas confeccionen eran otra vez la culpa de Kaira ya que estaba segura, por la forma en la que había crecido muy apegadamente al joven castaño-rojizo, que ella era quien se había encargado de reparar su corazón roto y oscurecido por el sufrimiento en manos de las personas que solo hacían el mal, incluso después de un tiempo comenzó a llamarlo amigo, quien luego paso a ser su mejor amigo.

Fue después de esa etapa, a los veintitrés años, y luego de haber roto con un noviazgo de tres años con un idiota, que en los consoladores brazos de Hiccup, con sus unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cabeza metida en su pecho y escuchándole despotricar sarcásticamente contra su ahora ex novio, noto al fin la clase de persona que era su mejor amigo, un chico amable y tierno que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido parecía escuchar a los demás y tenerles la paciencia como si sus problemas fuesen mucho más importantes que los suyos, que te convencía de darle una segunda oportunidad a la vida y que los problemas se resolverán, o él te ofrecía darles una solución; una clase de persona que merecía ser cuidado y llenado de afecto. Fue en ese punto donde Heather comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeado en su pecho un ritmo constante, como diciéndole que se animara a intentarlo, que ella tenía una persona que valía otra oportunidad muy cerca de ella. Fue ese día donde comenzó su enamoramiento por su mejor amigo.

Comenzó como algo tranquilo y sin importancia, algo que aparentaba poder ser controlado sin mucho esfuerzo o que podía apagarse luego de haber terminado de cicatrizar la herida dejada por su antiguo intento de amor fallido, pero incluso después de haberse independizado de sus padres, después haber cambiado de trabajo de mecerá a bibliotecaria, aun después de entrar a la universidad de periodismo, y conociendo a miles de chicos en todos esos cambios, no pudo evitar compararlos con Hiccup, donde todos y cada uno de ellos siempre perdían contra él, por un solo defecto, ninguno era Hiccup. Muchos podrían creer que ella no había puesto de su parte, pero si lo había intentado, tratando de volverlo a ver como su mejor amigo, pero las cosas jamás pudieron volver a ser como eran antes, el amor que sentía por Hiccup había venido para quedarse. Una vez que acepto ese hecho su vida se volvió mucho más entretenida, ya que ahora tenía un objetivo más además de querer ser periodista, y como todos sus objetivos, era difícil, de largo plazo y con un sin número de complicaciones, pero ella era luchadora y jamás dejaría que eso la detuviera.

Al sonar el timbre le despertó de sus pensamientos descubriendo que había pasado más de media hora mirándose al espejo como una adolescente enamorada, y le tomo aún más tiempo darse cuenta quien era el que esperaba en la puerta, de hecho, había sido por el comentario de Cizalladura de " _Hablando del rey de Roma_ " que supo quien la esperaba, y era alguien a quien no quería hacer esperar, entonces apurando su paso, saliendo de la habitación y tomando su mochila de sobre la mesa del comedor salió a recibir a quien le sacaba una sonrisa solo con su presencia.

\- Hola Hiccup.

][-][

Kaira le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelicastaño.

\- Nos vemos Hic, no hagan muchas porquerías juntos ¿sí? - luego de ver a Heather ponerse roja como un tomate e Hiccup rodar los ojos sintió que su acción de molestar a su hermano estaba hecha y podía irse en paz, abandonando así el subterráneo y viéndolo partir de nuevo, para dar por terminado su ritual de la mañana con el ojiverde. Se enderezo la falda y acomodo su abrigo junto con su portafolios a un lado y respirando para tranquilizarse escucho una voz interna decirle _"estarás bien Kaira, tú tranquila",_ la aludida solo sonrió, sabía que Dream no podía verla, pero lo sentía, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo; ya una vez más segura de sí misma comenzó a subir las escaleras que unían a la plataforma donde se había bajado con las calles concurridas de una parte del centro de la ciudad.

Una vez fuera y girando hacia la derecha comenzó con su procesión típica a su colegio secundario, viendo como a su alrededor iban apareciendo personas con el mismo uniforme, con las variantes respectivas para cada genero de los estudiantes, la verdad era que, últimamente, no se sentía cómoda con ir al colegio, se sentía más segura en casa o cerca de Hiccup, por el miedo a perder el control de su otra mitad de nuevo, pero no siempre fue así, antes, Kaira estaba impaciente por ir a clases, tanto que agradecía vivir en Berk donde las clases eran de lunes a lunes excepto los días más fríos de invierno. Era alguien que estaba siempre alegre y enérgica charlando con todos y haciendo muchos amigos, tratando de llenar ese vacío que sentía desde muy pequeña y que durante mucho tiempo solo tenía a su hermano de ojos verdes ocupándolo. Desde que ella tenía uso de razón, aun mas, desde que Dream tenía uso de razón, siempre estuvo sola, no sabía por qué, no sabía cuándo, pero al parecer sus padres habían considerado que su hija de cinco años era un monstruo abominable que debía ser abandonado, o algo por el estilo ya que nadie nunca dijo nada de sus padres, y ellos nunca aparecieron a buscarla tampoco, la única persona que tenía contacto con ella había sido Cornelio, quien por un año trato de cuidarla lo mejor que pudo, pero sus obligaciones como el alfa de una colmena le dejaba muy poco tiempo para darle atención a una pequeña como ella, casi como si no le interesara, o eso había pensado, para luego sorprenderla con que iba a tener un hermano mayor, fue sorprendente, valga la redundancia. Saber que no estaba sola y que su hermano le cuidaría fue una gran alegría para ella, una escena que no iba a olvidar en un futuro próximo.

El recuerdo inundo su mente como si lo que estuviera recordando hubiera sucedido ayer, viendo como Cornelio la llevaba a la habitación donde su hermano le esperaba, solo tenía seis y quería quejarse de lo lejos que había tenido que caminar, pero había dos cosas que la detenían, primero, no quería parecer desagradecida delante del alfa, ya que ella se había unido a la colmena de Cornelio, o al menos eso le había explicado Dream, su mejor amigo y acompañante de vida; y segundo, estaba que rebosaba de alegría por conocer al que se hacía llamar Hiccup y que, según Cornelio, estaba impaciente de ser su hermano.

Cornelio le había pedido que esperara afuera mientras el entraba a hablar con el chico, ella como niña buena asintió alegremente para luego de que entrara pegar su pequeña oreja contra la puerta. Pudo escuchar una discusión, la parecer las cosas no estaban yendo bien ahí adentro, pero Kaira no podía entender mucho de la situación, solo que el de la voz que no era la de Cornelio parecía estar muy molesto con algo. Solo fueron cinco minutos, pero tal parecía que fueron suficientes para hacerle saber a la pequeña de seis que nadie la quería en su familia, primero sus padres la abandonaron y nadie hablaba de eso, luego Cornelio le busco un hermano porque ya seguramente no la soportaba, y ahora quien decían que iba a ser su hermano no la quería cerca, _"tranquila, Kaira, seguro que hay una explicación"_ dijo Dream.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Cornelio abrió la puerta para invitarla a pasar, dentro había un adolecente con mirada molesta sentado en una vieja cama, pero que al verla parecía haber cambiado algo en sus ojos, la pequeña solo entro y se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, una vez que había cruzado la puerta su alfa había salido cerrándola y dejándola a solas con el chico con aspecto malhumorado, el cual no paraba de mirarla sin realizar algún otro movimiento. Podría jurar que pasaron horas así hasta que Hiccup hablo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- que clase de forma de hablar es esa, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a atacar, sin decir que nunca le había sacado los ojos de encima, Cornelio la había encerrado junto a un pervertido.

\- Ka-Ka-Kaira- la pequeña en verdad se sentía súper aterrada, el chico daba algo de miedo, toda la alegría de conocer a su nuevo hermano se esfumo, ya que esperaba alguien bueno y amoroso que la apreciaría y cuidara, no este con cara de psicópata.

-Bueno Ka-Ka-Kaira, soy Hiccup, pero calculo que eso ya lo sabes- se estaba riendo en su cara, Kaira entendía eso, y se estaba poniendo colorada de la molestia que eso le generaba, estaba tan roja que se ponía del mismo color que su pelo ya que el cambio era extremadamente notable en su piel blanca, pasando desapercibido el extraño tono con el que le había hablado el chico.

\- ¡ES KAIRA!- automáticamente se llevó sus pequeñas manos para tapar su boca y abrió mucho sus ojos, se había sobrepasado, este chico había alterado tanto a la pequeña Kaira que hizo algo que se prometió no hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, no gritarle a sus mayores, no generar problemas, ser una pequeña niña sonriente y buena, y había ido todo bien hasta ahora, el adolecente le hacía perder los estribos.

\- Hasta se enoja igual- fue un susurro que dijo en voz baja, Kaira logro escucharlo pero todo parecía que él solo pensaba de forma externa, no era algo que él quiera que ella escuchara al parecer- ¿Kaira?, creo que semáforo te queda mejor, si, semáforo estará bien, entonces cuéntame, ¿Quién eres?- quien demonios le preguntaba eso a una pequeña de seis años, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió que Hiccup era todo menos normal, que él era un amargado con todos, que trataba mal a todos.

Su primer problema apareció el mismo día que ella llego, Hiccup se encargó de escuchar su historia, solo hablaban de ella, él no decía nada de él, solo hacía preguntas o contaba temas muy pocos personales. No mostraba emociones de molesta, o alegría o nada en ningún momento, para la pequeña era como hablar con la pared nunca mejor dicho, incluso cuando salió a buscar comida para ella Kaira sentía que el ambiente no había cambiado nada, simplemente parecía ser que Hiccup no tenía presencia alguna o que no quería tenerla, esa última había sido la suposición de Dream al menos. Poco después de que Hiccup llegara con la comida para seguir con su manolo o "charla" para el adolecente.

La siguiente cuestión había surgido cuando llego la hora de dormir, resultando que su lugar para dormir seria en esa misma habitación donde estaba, pero habiendo solo una cama, dos sillas y un escritorio en esta habitación, y en la otra solo habiendo un pequeño baño adjunto les decía que estaban en un problema, al menos Kaira fue la que se dio cuenta que estaban en un problema, Hiccup no se daba ni por enterado.

\- Bueno semáforo, ya es tarde y las niñas buenas se deben dormir temprano- esa fue la primer frase de Hiccup que no llevaba una interrogación y una emoción, y lo de semáforo ya lo había usado tantas veces que ya se estaba desesperando de nuevo, Hiccup le sacaba un lado a Kaira que no le gustaba nada.

\- Que no me llamo semáforo, y no sé si lo habrás notado Einstein pero hay una sola cama.

\- Semáforo, seguirás siendo semáforo hasta que crezcas, hasta entonces, semáforo ve a dormir, la cama es tuya.

Kaira estaba muy molesta, estaba segura que usaba el dichoso sobrenombre cada vez que pudiera y mas solo para molestarla, pero ella no daría su pequeño brazo a torcer, no señor, se fue a dormir antes que Hiccup se le ocurriera ocuparse la cama, haciendo la mejor cara de molestia que podía, sin decirle buenas noches como venganza o por lo menos era la mejor venganza que se le ocurría a una niña de esa edad, además de la amenaza más formidablemente malvada que se le podría haber ocurrido.

\- Si intentas algo raro le diré a Dream que te rostice el trasero.

\- Que clase de vocabulario es ese semáforo, no debes decir esas palabras- Kaira se estaba molestando aún más, así que simplemente se tapó y se fue a dormir- descansa Kaira- de nuevo hablo en un susurro.

No quería admitirlo pero realmente estaba cansada y se había dormido prácticamente en un instante. El sueño fue alegre dentro de todo, soñó con Cornelio, y como lo llamaba abuelo, además de que Hiccup parecía ser una mejor persona y comportarse como un hermano como tal, luego empezó a oscurecerse, a aparecer creaturas extrañas, negras y gigantes que le gritaban y lloraban, ella trataba de escapar de ellas pero no podía, gritaba por Dream pero tampoco aparecía.

\- Kaira, Kaira, despierta, es solo un sueño - un par de ojos azules claros se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban con cierto preocupación. La pequeña solo pudo hacer una cosa, estiro sus pequeños brazos para abrazarse al dueño de los ojos que le miraban, delatando en su mirada además de preocupación un sentimiento de cuidado, notando al fin que al parecer ella estaba sollozando- tranquila, no fue real, solo fue un sueño - el dueño de los ojos verdes le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, le tomo un poco tiempo tranquilizarse completamente, pero cuando lo logro pudo darse cuenta que quien la estaba tratando tan delicadamente era Hiccup.

Siguieron en esa posición por un tiempo que parecía inmedible, ya que el corazón alterado de la pequeña le decía que eran segundos, la tranquilidad de los movimientos de Hiccup parecían gritar que solo fueron unos minutos, y el silencio eterno e inmutable de la habitación tenia las palabras horas escritas por todas partes, pero a la pequeña Kaira no le podía importar menos, ya que ahí se encontraba segura, acurrucada en el pecho del chico que la estaba cuidando, sintiéndose aparecida, algo que no imagino que vendría del adolecente de ojos vedes que nunca pareció tener presencia o demostrar sentimiento alguno además de las molestias del sobrenombre que le había puesto.

Sintió un pequeño temblor, notando al fin que Hiccup estaba sentado en la cama acunándola con sus brazos sobre su regazo y que al parecer la posición ya le estaba empezando a entumecer los músculos, fue el intento de Hiccup de separarse de ella, cuando pareció estar satisfecho de su tranquilidad, que llevo a Kaira a abrazarse con más fuerza, negándose a separarse. Hiccup, al verse cortado a mitad de movimiento y con los músculos entumecidos fue suficiente para que en perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba en una posición dolorosamente incomoda y quedando, como resultado, tumbado sobre la cama con una pequeña usándolo de almohada la cual había soltado un pequeño y casi imperceptible "por favor" deteniendo cualquier movimiento posterior como si de una marioneta que le habían cortado sus hilos se tratase.

La falta de movimientos del chico le dio la pista a la pelirroja que había sido escuchada y que se le había permitido continuar con lo suyo, así fue como se acomodó mejor y dejo que los suaves latidos, a un ritmo constante y reconfortante, le sirvieran de una canción de cuna. Tal vez habían sido esos sentimientos que se escapaban de la mirada del joven de ojos verdes, o fuese sus acciones, pero la pequeña sentía que las cosas serían mejores, que el si la cuidaría y la apreciaría, y que le daría lo que ella buscaba, amor de familia y seguridad.

Solo le tomo unos vente segundos dormirse, o diez latidos, la ojiazul no podría decirlo con seguridad, pero de lo que si podía estar segura era del hecho de que no se volvió a despertar hasta que alguien le obligaba a moverse en la cama sintiendo una voz que le hacía un poco de cosquillas en su oído obligando a buscar de nuevo la protección del sueño acurrucándose más en su pequeño escondite.

\- Arriba semáforo, es hora del desayuno y mi brazo está perdiendo la circulación- Kaira no pudo contener sus tremendas ganas de soltar un silbido quejoso, por el hecho de tener que despertarse y por tener que escuchar el estúpido sobrenombre que le había puesto - incluso se queja igual – esas cuatro palabras fueron dichas aún más por lo bajo, pero despejo totalmente la mente de Kaira, dejándole solo una pregunta circulado su mente "¿Igual a quién?" pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y lo siguió por su comida, escuchándolo hablar por lo bajo, al parecer estaba haciendo una lista mental de algo, posiblemente cosas que iban a necesitar ya que había entendido algunas palabras como ropa, camas, y dinero.

Le fue suficiente para ver como actuaba con dos personas con las que se habían cruzado en el camino hacia su comida para saber que Hiccup parecía odiar a todo con quien se cruzara, llegando a una pequeña conclusión, o mejor dicho escuchando la conclusión que Dream le había dicho _"Hiccup está amargado por algo, y ese resentimiento lo aleja de todos los demás"_ , una vez después de haberlo escuchado a Kaira le pareció que esa debía ser la posibilidad más viable, así que hizo lo que una pequeña de su edad haría, le sonrió a todo el mundo y se mantuvo aferrada al pantalón de Hiccup tanto como pudo sin incomodarlo ya que había aprendido dos cosas, Hiccup parecía utilizar como único sentimiento el odio al estar con todos los demás menos con ella, en el cual había visto una variedad de sentimientos en menos de veinticuatro horas, volviéndola la única persona a la cual trataba distinto, y la segunda cosa es que si Hiccup iba a ser su hermano y le gustara o no proporcionaría todas las cosas que necesitara y le haría sentir como cuando durmió, entonces ella bien podría ser la cabeza dura que trasformaría a su hermano en una persona menos amargada, después de todo no quería ser hermana del Grinch.

Fue Cornelio que luego de unas semanas que le había dejado con Hiccup volvió a aparecer para conversar y saber cómo les estaba yendo, en un momento de mayor intimidad entre el alfa y la pequeña fue cuando a ella sin querer le salieron las palabras que Hiccup había dicho días antes, preguntándose a quien se refería.

\- Tal vez sea porque tú pequeña Kaira, tienes algo que le recuerde a su madre- ese pequeño dato fue algo que le sorprendió y le hizo tener aún más preguntas, pero también le dijo que Hiccup en cierta forma tampoco tenía a sus padres, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez por eso Cornelio pensaba que se iban a llevar bien, ambos necesitaban del otro ya que solo se iba a tener el uno al otro.

\- Tierra hablando a Kaira, ¿estás ahí?- el grito a su lado la hizo volver de su mundo de los recuerdos notando de que quien le estaba hablando era una de sus compañeras de clases e integrante de sus grupo de amigas y estudio.

\- Sí, sí, estoy aquí estoy aquí, ya deje de tararear esa canción- contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

\- Nunca cambias Kaira, ya se los digo chicas, ella se volverá una cantante famosa con la cantidad de música que consume en su vida y como le gusta- su amiga le hablaba al resto del grupo como si Kaira fuese una maniaca de la música o algo así, Kaira iba a protestar pero la campana del inicio de las clases las había salvado- vamos Kaira, vayamos al salón antes que comencemos con matemáticas, creo que ya me duele la cabeza- _"Kaira, recuerda"_ solo esas palabras de Dream le hizo evitar asentir y comenzar su viaje junto a sus amigas.

\- Si, ustedes adelántense yo iré al baño antes, seré tan rápida que el profesor no lo notara.

\- Como quieras, pero deja de vivir en las nubes por favor, aun necesito que me ayudes con los problemas de la tarea.

Kaira asintió y apuro el paso a uno de los tantos baños que había en su edificio escolar. Entro y automáticamente ingreso a uno de los cubículos, abriendo su mochila y sacando una jeringa con una pequeña cantidad de líquido amarillento y apoyándosela en una de sus brazos para inyectárselo, pero al ver la aguja le hizo dudar, _"Si no quieres no debes hacerlo Kaira"_ fue todo lo que dijo Dream, pero ella sabía que debía hacerlo, era solo una medida de seguridad, hasta que pudiera controlar sus trasformaciones, no quería traerle problemas a Hiccup, y si para eso debía nublar el juicio de su cuerpo por algunos momentos, entonces lo haría.

\- Esta bien, perdóname Dream, sé que esto te molesta- _"No te preocupes por mí, tu solo has lo que creas mejor"_ estaba agradecía que su otra alma fuese tan comprensible, así que tomando una gran inhalación prosiguió a inyectarse el líquido dorado.

][-][-][

La oscuridad gobernaba en Berk, la ciudad contaba con una calma extraña, y más en el lugar donde un pequeño grupo se estaba reuniendo y siendo controlado por otro grupo fuertemente armado. Los invitados llegaban en grupos de dos o tres personas, pasaban por una serie de controles hasta llegar a un viejo depósito ubicado en el puerto de Berk. La seguridad había tomado todo el puerto sur de la ciudad, había vigilantes sobre los contenedores, algunos haciendo rondas de control entre los interminables pasillos, y otros controlando la entra principal donde se revisaban los vehículos en los que algunos llegaban.

Los visitantes eran peculiares en todos los sentidos de la palabra, algunos vestían ropas demasiado caras para que alguien con un sueldo de gerente en una multinacional las pudiera conseguir, otro simplemente llevaban ropas que habían visto tiempo mejores, llenas de agujeros o descoloridas, también estaban lo que muchos llamarían la clase intermedia, personas ni muy ostentosas ni muy pobres. Algunos llegaban con mochilas, otros con vestimenta de su trabajo como militares, doctores, profesores, choferes, seguridad o mecánicos, otros con ropa que demostraban que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ellos, o a los que se les veía a simple vista que les importaba mucho que su traje y corbata sean las adecuadas. Pero todos tenían algo en común, nadie mostraba su rostro sino una cara completamente escamada con colas arrastrándose detrás de ellos o alas en sus espaldas.

Entre uno de esos grupos, que se movían dentro del puerto, estaba una persona mayor con la piel escamada de color blanco, lo que parecía una aureola de espinas que comenzaban blancas como sus escamas para terminar en puntas grisáceas o negras en cabeza en lugar de pelo, sus dos caninos superiores que se extendían a los lados de su boca retorciéndose en la punta como los de un mamut, y unos penetrantes ojos de color aguamarina, el cual caminaba con tranquilidad después de haber pasado los controles de seguridad llevando con orgullo su vestimenta algo extraña para circular una noche de Berk, la cual más bien era una vestimenta más simple, para ambientes más cálidos. Junto a él caminaba un hombre que tenía toda la cara completamente llena de escamas negras, unos ojos verde brillante tan afilados como espadas, sus manos parecían estar en un severo caso de desnutrición e hipotermia, de un color negro violáceo y dedos finos y largos terminados en uñas negras donde la luz hacia un efecto extraño en donde terminaban, y a comparación de su acompañante se notaba más joven, pero aun así se notaba que era alguien maduro por su andar, como si caminara demostrando poder y que debía ser respetado y temido.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del depósito y tuvieron que esperar antes de pasar por un último control para luego entrar. Una vez dentro lo que predominaba era la oscuridad pero se podía ver un poco más adelante una pequeña fuente de iluminación, hacia donde ambos continuaron avanzando esquivando montones de basura o pequeños paquetes desperdigados por el piso ya que eran capaces de ver claramente aunque la fuente luz fuese pequeña, una vez que llegaron, se pudo ver con claridad una mesa circular donde ya había bastante integrantes sentados matando el tiempo con pequeñas charlas entre ellos o con los que estaban parados detrás de cada uno de los integrantes sentados.

Los recién llegados avanzaron hasta que el mayor ocupara uno de los pocos asientos vacíos y el más joven se quedara parado detrás de él, pero su aparición llamo más la atención de lo esperado ya que una voz de uno mutatios rompió con los pequeños murmullos. En el rostro de Shadow se podía ver como si una hormiga hubiera hablado en un momento que no debía, siendo visible como ese ser insignificante que era para alguien que no le interesaba su presencia, incluso quien había levantado la voz se había apoyado en la mesa resaltando del resto, igual que sus acompañantes parados a ambos lados de él, cumpliendo el posible papel de sus guardaespaldas o matones, dependiendo en que terminara el motivo por el cual se dignó a hablar, o al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Shadow.

\- Pero mira quien ha salido de su agujero, pero si es la cría del rayo y la muerte misma.

\- No estamos aquí para esto Wendigo, vinimos aquí por otros motivos- el mayor de los recién llegados hablo por su acompañante el cual no parecía interesado.

\- No hablaba contigo Cornelio, además me parece estúpido esto de querer mantener todo en secreto, se están volviendo muy seniles en sus puestos alfas.

\- Drago, algunos todavía creen que hay que respetar los estúpidas costumbres- un hombre joven sin su camisa y cubierto por escamas purpuras estaba jugando con las espinas de su cabeza, se podría ver una gran cantidad de cicatrices adornando su cuerpo.

\- Lo se Dagur, ellos no entienden los tiempos de cambio y lo gracioso es que esta reunión es entre colmenas y el que está detrás de ti viejo Cornelio sigue sin pertenecer a colmena alguna.

\- Estamos en territorio de los Cazacolmillos así que si ellos quieren respetar las tradiciones deberán hacerlo, sino deberán irse, además Shadow me acompaña como mi guardaespaldas en caso de problemas.

\- Bueno en algo estamos de acuerdo, el chico sabe cómo hacer daño, aun no me he cobrado la del brazo que me quitaste muchacho- el ambiente parecía haber perdido algunos grados hasta que uno de los tantos mutatios restantes dio un fuerte golpe en la meza llamando la atención sobre él y una de sus múltiples personalidades.

\- Es suficiente, Wendigo, Leviatan, si no pueden controlarse entonces se irán- dijo después del golpe enderezando su cuerpo haciendo valer su altura y sus brillantes escamas verdes jade, con unos bigotes largos como su barba dándole un aspecto milenario junto con su asentó asiático.

\- Esta bien Tiamat- Drago y Cornelio contestaron al mismo tiempo, después de todo ninguno se pondría en contra del alfa de Cazacolmillos, la colmena anfitriona y encargada de la seguridad, hacerlo sería una jugada muy estúpida para cualquiera.

(Minutos antes)

En la parte superior de una de las grúas del puerto un grupo de unas quince personas pasando el rato durmiendo, fumando cigarros o simplemente mirando el cielo. El único que prestaba atención a algo en particular era el que estaba sentado con los pies colgando, con cigarro en mano, escamas blancas y espinas blancas con finalización en rojo, era Paul, o como los conocían los cazadores, colmillo blanco. Una vez que el Mutatio vio como dos individuos, uno escamoso negro con personalidad muy malhumorada para él y otro de escamas blancas y que era su alfa, entraron al depósito fue cuando hubo un cambio en su posición, se levantó y llamo la atención de todos los demás.

\- Muy bien señores, es hora de hacer lo nuestro, a divertiste, ya saben que hacer así que háganlo con bien, no quiero que me tener problemas por que hagan su parte mal, ya están divididas las secciones así que lo único que me queda por decir es: señores a hacer el caos.

(Horas más tarde)

\- Por favor, toma lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño- el gerente del banco estaba llorando en el suelo junto con el resto de los encargados de seguridad, los cuales estaban desarmados e inconscientes en algunos casos. Frente a él estaba un duae animae en su forma de mutatio, de escamas verdes, caminando tranquilamente chamuscando algunas paredes, derritiendo barrotes de metal, pateando escritorios o simplemente quemando informes.

\- Tú no puedes darme nada que no pueda quitarte, idiota- el duae animae miraba tranquilamente mientras un Fire Dragon destruía la puerta de la bóveda- ¡Todos! Terminamos, a movernos a la siguiente ubicación.

El Fire Dragon de volvió a trasformar en un mutatio para salir junto con otros cuatro más, que estaban controlando a otros rehenes o haciendo más destrozos, por la puerta vidriada de ingreso para salir a la calle donde el desastre estaba a la orden del día, dragones volando por todos lados, la policía tratando de contener algún disturbio menor, como el robo de algún banco o la destrucción de algún edificio, para salir corriendo como perros asustados al explotar el auto que usaban de cobertura, la ciudad estaba siendo tomada por los duae animae. En uno de los edificios más altos del centro se encontraba colmillo blanco asegurándose tranquilamente que se cumpliera correctamente el pedido que le había encargado Shadow.

\- Donde están cazadores, están haciendo esto demasiado fácil.

][-\\\/

El CGC estaba hecho un desastre, en menos de una hora empezaron a llover llamadas de duae animae por todo Berk haciendo miles de destrozos, pedidos de ayuda del cuerpo local de policía, de ataques en muchos edificios gubernamentales, incluso algunos pedidos de apoyo de la fuerza militar. Tantos disturbios habían sucumbido al interior del edificio en un caos total, donde los que recibían la información no daban abasto para recibirla, clasificarla y entregarla a alguien libre para que se encargara, haciendo que cientos de ordenes se cruzaran entre si contribuyendo aún más al caos. Tener que contactar a un cazador que se suponía que estaba libre para enterarse que ya se encontraba en camino a una misión de menor prioridad a la nueva que se le entregaría haciéndolo volver a cambiar su rumbo y sus prioridades hacia que nunca se completara ninguna tarea. Incluso los cazadores con algunos años de servicio estuvieran teniendo problemas para manejar a sus compañeros menos versados en estos campos para poder pasar a la acción.

Pero también había personas que en todo este caos podían destacar por su temperamento de hierro demostrando que para ellos ser cazadores lo era todo, uno de ellos era Estoico el Vasto, quien estaba logrando dar un poco de orden en el caos de CGC que junto a otros cazadores platino lograban organizar a cazadores diamante y esmeralda para poder lograr así una cadena de mando. Estoico hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y eso era saltarse todo lo relacionado con la información y simplemente salir a cazar dragones e irse adaptando a medida que pasa el tiempo a donde más sea necesitada la ayuda.

También destaco la nueva cazadora oro en Berk, Astrid, ya que no había perdido ni un segundo para poder ayudar donde pudiera y había hecho algunas misiones de reconocimiento mientras iba de su casa al edificio del CGC pasando información más precisa que las constantes llamadas a las líneas públicas que buscaban ayuda a toda costa, la rubia era más consiente de donde era simplemente miedo a que volvieran y donde realmente que se necesitaba ayuda o podía ser un objetivo más grande para los duae animae, aunque no dejaba de pasar por la mente de la ojiazul la pregunta del por qué se había desatado este desastre de golpe, pensaba que tal vez era una venganza por el ataque a un nido, pero esa respuesta tal vez la podría encontrar más fácilmente una vez que tenga su armisacies y pueda saltar a la acción.

Otra persona que logro resaltar por su paz y paciencia fue el cazador esmeralda Erick que estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las salas de reuniones, la más grande, donde se trataban de organizar todo los cazadores experimentados, se había quedado mirando los planos en una de las tantas pantallas de la habitación donde se iban marcando los puntos importantes donde se habían avistado o había ataques de duae animaes, o mejor dicho el único que miraba con otros ojos al cazador esmeralda era uno de sus compañeros, Eret, quien seguía atentamente como Erick observaba constantemente la pantalla como si buscara algo ahí, el cazador zafiro no pudo aguantar más y hablo para saciar sus dudas.

\- Erick, ¿has visto algo extraño?- trato de hablar lo más bajo posible, tanto que incluso parecía que el aludido no lo había escuchado tampoco.

\- sí, lo extraño es que me hables en este momento, normalmente ignoras mi falta de actividad y sales corriendo a tratar de trepar posiciones- Erick nunca había separado su vista del mapa de Berk, pero tal vez noto el sonrojo culpable de Eret ya que curvo sus labios en una sonrisa perezosa. El cazador zafiro no volvió a hablar, creyendo que lo que se le decía era un regaño, hasta volver a escuchar al cazador experimentado- es extraño, los mismos dragones se encuentran en zonas muy cercanas, como si pudieras dividir la ciudad en quince sectores, no te parece- Eret al escuchar lo que se le dijo, miro el mapa para ver lo que decía notando lo que quería dar a entender el cazador esmeralda, sorprendiendo con su habilidad deductiva, como si todo fuese un tablero de ajedrez para el cazador esmeralda. Desde ayer, que había podido ver lo que hacía en las sombras, que empezó a prestarle más atención para encontrar o entrever esos pequeños detalles, incluso algunos cazadores platino parecían hablar con él por planes de acción sin llamar la atención de los demás, era como si él quisiera que los demás se llevaran el mérito- pero hay algo que no encaja.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Ahora me hablas respetuosamente? ¿Estás bien chico? ¿No te has resfriado ni nada, verdad? Hace tiempo que no te escucho decirme señor- Eret de nuevo se sintió más avergonzado de sus acciones hacia su superior, siempre hizo lo mismo, incluso con la chica nueva, Astrid, juzgar antes de conocer realmente a las personas a su alrededor- Como sea, lo que me llama la atención es que hay una zona que no se ha tocado todavía.

\- ¿No les importara?- al mirar el mapa buscando el lugar que decía descubrió que era el puerto sur de Berk- seguramente prefieren lugares donde puedan hacer más daño.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué atacar el puerto norte? Siguiendo la misma lógica ese lugar no tendría nada de valor, de hecho el puerto sur es donde más movimiento suele haber de exportación armisacies, si quisieran dañarnos, ¿no sería mejor atacar ahí? No, esto es distinto, es más bien como si quisieran que miráramos para otro lado.

\- Una… ¿distracción?

\- Eso es lo que creo.

\- ¡Entonces tenemos que decirles a los demás! Tal vez los suministros del CGC corren peligro, ¡hay que armar un grupo e ir a corroborar!

\- Para tu caballos chico, Berk está sumido en caos, lo importante ahora son las personas que debemos proteger.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?!

\- Ellos lo han planeado bien, pero aún es posible darle la vuelta, solo hay que enviar a alguien fuerte que vea que pasa y que si mi suposición es correcta, ya que es solo eso, una suposición, aguante lo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

\- habrá que hablar con los demás para darle una solución.

\- No es necesario, no te dije que pararas tu caballo, nuestra solución está por llegar sola, después de todo su olfato huele desde millas de distancia toda esa sangre de dragón que puede ser derramada por él solo- como si fuese la señal, en el momento que la última palabra dejo sus labios fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe por una patada de aquel que todos creían hospitalizado.

\- Adam regresando a la acción señores, a matar duae animae se ha dicho- parado en la puerta estaba Adam Knight mostrando con orgullo su alto y musculoso cuerpo, así también como se asomaba una pequeña venda en su pecho sobre el final del cuello de la armisacies, mostrándola de manera orgullosa como su mirada marón fría igual que sus facciones, agregándole una toque de una sonrisa lúgubre enmarcando su deseo de sangre.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren comentar se agradece.

: Me alegro que te guste tanto, pero no pienso esperar tanto para escribir otro capítulo, y este creo que fue más rápido que el último capítulo que subí jajaja o al menos eso pensaba, pero las cosas no fueron así al final jajaja

Cathrina Frankenstein: Lamentablemente la redacción que hice en el último capítulo fue lamentable, el problema externo fue que no tuve tiempo de sentarme y escribir cada parte en el mismo momento, que es lo que normalmente hago, escribo una parte por día, y tampoco tuve el tiempo para leerlo, pero después del vergonzoso capitulo anterior, me tomare un tiempo para releerlo al terminarlo para corregir ese tipo de cosas, aunque posiblemente tarde más en subir cada capítulo, pero me alegra que te guste mi fic, y de nuevo pido disculpas por el error del capítulo anterior, y aclaro que siempre trato de que haya confusión en mis capítulos.

BistecLIA: jajajaja aunque posiblemente no me lo creas, me atragante con el mate que estaba tomando cuando leí tu comentario, y comencé a sentirme observado jajaja pero sí, soy de Argentina... no pienso abandonarla, de hecho, no me gustan dejar cosas a medias, así que, si veo que el tiempo o la inspiración no acompañan tardare más en subir, pero la historia ya tiene una trama que seguir, y es una historia a largo plazo, así que no quiero apurar las cosas y que las situaciones se fuercen, pero no prometo nada en los desastres que podrían armarse; y si me dices que te quito el sueño entonces a lo mejor me tome aaaaaaaaaún más tiempo en actualizar, me alegro que te haya gustado, y si, a Adam le dieron tremenda paliza, y posiblemente haya peores.

Sandy97: Me declaro oficialmente alegrado por tu comentario jajajaja muchas gracias, y si es por oscuridad, en mi alma hay bastante así que puedo asegurarte de eso no faltara jajaja mi tiempo no es prolongado y ya de por si reduje muchas partes de la trama para poder ir subiendo los capítulos, pero aún conservan las partes importantes, no desesperes, estoy acomodando mejor mis tiempos para poder volver a escribir y publicar con mayor fluidez, pero me alegra que la historia sigue gustando a pesar de eso... y Astrid ya volverá, pero había que aclarar algunas cosas antes, y aunque no parezca todo tiene un porque, o la gran mayoría al menos, y en cuanto a los enfrentamientos internos puede ser que no sea muy bien versado en ese campo, pero puedo decir una cosa, correrá sangre jajaja muchas gracias. Y puedes pasarte por mi página de Facebook, donde no escribo tan seguido, pero doy señales de vida más seguido que aquí jaja.

emicastillo92: si, bueno, lo admito, lo escribí casi dormido, apurado y casi sin tiempo, ¿acaso eso es un pecado? Jajajaj en cuanto a los misterios, las cosas se irán aclarando con mayor detalle más adelante, y en cuanto a las habilidades culinarias de Astrid, me pareció tan cliché que no pude resistirme… en cuanto a Heather, pues diré que su papel se vuelve más importante más adelante en la historia, y le doy un mejor sentido al dicho que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, uno no sabe cuánto Hiccstrid tienes, hasta que el malvado escritor se lo quita jajajaja en cuanto al Lemmon estoy indeciso aun que hacer, hay días que digo si y otros que no, pero de todas formas la decisión final será más adelante y puedo asegurar que no serán como conejos, tal vez sean peor jajajaj y con respecto al topo, el capítulo fue escrito con la idea de poner a todos en el punto de mira jajaja pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Felices fiestas a todos, y si quieren pueden pasarse por la página de Facebook donde trato de mantenerlos al tanto más seguido de lo que va pasando en mi vida. Facebook: Utopico - 1417898114993847 / aunque está más detallado en mi perfil.

Eso es todo, se despide, Utopico.


End file.
